Madness? This Is Death City!
by RookieWriter.SHO
Summary: When me and my meister and brother Angel moved here, we didn't expected to befriend a bunch of crazy guys, almost die everyday, adopt a raccoon boy and even lose a bit our minds...The damn mobiliary agent also didn't warn us about witches, werewolves and a Kishin...Or he mentioned it a few times? Meh...
1. Damn Angel!

**Author Note: Hey there! I'm .Ookami, but just call me Hikari. Maybe some of you already know me from my fic: I've just become the dog of the Hosts. Literally! In this, we'll see Alex Kane as a weapon in Soul Eater with her brother Angel as meister. Review and enjoy, my friends, or you'll be damned!**

``Alex…Alex…wake up. We're going late.´´ I heard a voice and someone shaking me softly.

``Five more minutes…´´I muttered.

``C'mon Birdie, sprout your wings and fly for this awesome day! ´´ Angel said.

``Birdie wants to stay in the warm and comfy nest.´´ I said and covered myself with the blankets.

``Stay here then…I'll eat alone the cookies I bought this morning…´´I said and I could feel his smirk.

In a second I was standing up and searching for clothes.

``Were the hell did you put my jacket?!´´ I said while I put my white pants.

``In the closet, silly.´´ He said amused and walked off.

I grabbed my red jacket and put it over my black shirt. I was ready. I walked to the kitchen with a smile on my face. Angel was wearing his golden arm pieces of his arms and shoulders and a white shirt with his brown pants.

``So…where are the cookies? ´´ I asked rubbing my hands.

``In the shop. I was joking. Now eat your apple.´´ He said as he peeled an orange.

``Aw…why? For being my Golden Guard Angel you're really mean…´´I said as I grabbed my apple.

``A healthy soul resides in a healthy mind and a healthy body. I want my weapon to be in perfect conditions for battles so don't complain and eat.´´ He said.

``Like a simple apple would do that…´´I muttered but I took a bite anyways.

After breakfast we went in our way to Shibushen. When we reached the building we saw a really weird scene playing. A black-haired boy with three white stripes and dressed all in black was kneeling in front of a white-haired boy who was sitting against the wall. Two girls with blonde hair were watching them, but the tallest was looking at a spot in the building. I narrowed my eyes. It was a blue monkey?

``What's that boy doing there? He could fall…´´began Angel.

The moment he said that the piece of building he was on broke. He fell and I could hear his screams. I laughed my guts out while Angel sweat-dropped.

``You think he's okay? ´´ He asked me while I just laughed louder.

``We should check it out.´´ I said calming down.

We walked and we could feel the battle which was about to begin. The boys turned at us and I smirked.

``My, my…I think that we can't miss this battle Angel. Can we join, please? ´´ I asked putting the puppy face.

``Well, a bit of fight can't harm anyone. Do you mind, boys? ´´ He asked to them.

``Why do you want to join? ´´ asked us the white-haired boy.

``We're bored. ´´We answered grinning.

I jumped and transformed in my weapon form: A bayonet. Angel caught me and swung me over his shoulder.

``Shall we begin? ´´ He asked.

``Liz, Patty, transform! ´´The black haired boy said to the girls.

They transformed in pistols. The boy wielded them in a strange way. He pulled the trigger with his pinkies_. (Weird…This is going to be an interesting battle…)_

``Angel, let's show them how to use a gun.´´ I said.

``With pleasure…´´He said and aimed for the blue haired boy.

The moment he pulled the trigger I felt how his energy went through me and I used part of mine to increase his power. The power went straight to the distracted boy and it almost hit it, but we missed.

``Angel! Why did you aimed to his feet?!´´ I said incredulous.

``We don't want the combat to end too soon. Don't we? ´´ He said giving me a smirk.

``You damn bastard, you look like a Saint from the outside but you're a total…! ´´ I was about to say when he ducked to avoid a shoot from the boy. ``Damn you! ´´ I shouted to him.

The white-haired boy went to strike to us and Angel aimed me at him. He turned his arm onto a blade and moved the shoot I was sending him by hitting me on a side.

``A scythe eh? Without your meister you can't do anything at us! ´´ Angel said and went to kick him using his feet.

``You sure? ´´ He said after avoiding the kick.

He gave me a good kick and Angel lost the grip he had on me. I flew to the other side and came back to my human form. I clutched my ribcage. The boy hit me very hard!

``Alex! ´´ He said and went to me only to be intercepted by the boy.

``I'm okay! You focus on your enemy! ´´ I said trying to get up but it hurt really badly.

Angel defended using movements of capoeira being careful to not collide with the blade. I tried to get up again and lifted a bit my shirt. I had a very nasty bruise. The boy stopped attacking Angel and went to help the other. Then they black-haired boy stopped the blade with his pistol and aimed the cannon of the other to his stomach and shoot. I gasped for a moment when I saw that he wasn't getting up. (Is he dead?!)

``FUCK, IT HURTS! ´´He whined clutching his stomach.

``Feel the agonizing pain, you bastard!´´ I shouted to him.

``Alex, are you okay?!´´ Angel rushed to my side and helped me to get up.

``Kind of, that hit was impressive…´´I muttered I transformed again. ``But let's continue the party! ´´ I said.

``Right! ´´ He said and charged to them using the blade.

We began to fight all, against all. Sometimes we tried with the blue one or with the white one, but we couldn't go against the black-haired one yet, he seemed too powerful. Then they backed away.

``Let's do that, dude. ´´The blue monkey said.

``That. Right? ´´The other said.

The black-haired kid and Angel looked at each other confused.

``That? ´´They asked.

``I'll show you the power of friendship!´´ He proclaimed.

Angel raised his guard. The white-haired boy jumped high in the air and we all had faces of pure admiration. (I want to learn to do that!) He transformed.

``C'mon Soul! ´´The other said preparing to catch him.

But instead of that the scythe got impaled in his head and he stood with the supposed epic pose. The scythe fell to the ground. A lot of blood began to pour out from his head and he screamed.

``Wow, that's a lot of blood…´´Muttered Angel.

``How can he still be alive? ´´ I asked with a sweat-drop.

The boy stopped bleeding and went to pick up the scythe. He tried, and tried but it was like it was too heavy for him.

``I'll say they aren't meister and weapon.´´ Said Angel to me caressing slightly the cannon and I hummed in response.

From the effort more blood began to pour from his head like a fountain. Then it was like a shock from electricity gone through them and Soul emerged from the blade also spitting blood. _(These guys are hopeless…)_

``We're over…´´ Said Soul giving turning away from him.

``What are you saying? ´´The other said.

``I've got the feeling that if stood more time beside you I'll end up hating you…´´

``Can I shoot them now? ´´The boy asked to his pistols.

``Wait! This is getting good! ´´One of them said.

``I'm feeling so awkward right now…´´I muttered.

``I see…but we…we'll always be friends right? ´´The blue haired boy asked.

``Idiot! Of course! ´´ Soul said and began to run to him in a…slow motion way? What the hell?!

``Soul! ´´

``Black Star! ´´

``SOUL! ´´

``BLACK STAR! ´´

And they gave each other a very manly hug…

**BANG!**

They were blown off. What?! Don't look at me! I didn't do anything, but I wanted to do that.

``Oops, sorry…My fingers slipped…´´Apologized the black-haired boy.

``You have no idea of how much I love you in this moment…´´I said.

``That was so…gay.´´ Muttered Angel feeling also a bit awkward.

They got up and the charged at us. When Black Star tried to attack, the boy hit his legs and thrown him over him. Angel got his chance and kicked his stomach. When Soul came he blocked his attach using my blade. When they attacked from both sides Angel shoot Soul and the boy Black Star. Then I noticed something.

``Boys! Your legs! They tricked you! ´´ I warned them when I saw a lace tied to them.

``What?!´´They exclaimed.

Black Star pulled at the lace and they fell. Soul jumped and was about to cut them in half, but he missed them by millimeters. Angel cut the lace with my blade and the boy rolled back pulling at the lace, making Black star collide with the scythe.

``I'll show you the power of a Shinigami.´´ He said.

_(Shinigami? Oh crap! Then he must be…!)_

``The son of Shinigami-sama: Death The Kid! ´´ exclaimed Angel.

``You, back away.´´ He said coldly to Angel and he did as told.

``What are you doing?!´´ I asked him.

``This is going to get dangerous. Just watch.´´ He told me.

A lot of dust began forming at the feet of Kid.

``Soul Resonance! ´´

He began to rise in the air and I could feel the power increasing. I could even see his soul! His pistols turned into cannons and engaged with his hands. _(Shit just got serious…and the boys are screwed_.) A lot of energy began to emanate and the cannons charged.

``Angel…We would be able to do that someday? That amount of power…´´I said in awe.

``Maybe, Alex. But with your form of an old bayonet I don't know it would be that cool.´´ He said smirking.

``Go to hell…´´I said and showed him my middle finger which was reflected in the blade making him chuckle.

And Kid shoot. The two idiots just stood there thinking it wasn't that bad.

**KABOOOM**

Glorious and epic explosion, ladies and gentleman. A lot of smoke surrounded us and we coughed. The pistols got back to their form. When the smoke cleared there was a crater and two almost dead boys.

``Black Star! ´´We heard a shout and I saw a girl with black hair running to him.

Then something happened. Kid spit blood and fell on the ground. I transformed into my human form and went to help him.

``Ey, Kid! What's wrong?!´´ I asked kneeling next to him. _(That's what happens when you use the Soul Resonance?!)_

More blood began to sprout in form of a fountain, it was pretty yet disgusting. The pistols also turned into their human selves.

``What's wrong? ´´ asked a guy with a stitches and a screw going through his head and grey hair sitting on a chair.

``It seems he has been cut. ´´The tallest explained.

``Where? He isn't bleeding anywhere! ´´I said checking his pulse, but he was okay.

``Well…You remember the last attack that did Soul? ´´A girl with blonde hair and green eyes said. ``It seems that he cut a bit his hair. He noticed that after the explosion and he lost it. He muttered something about symmetry after spitting blood and faint.´´

``I don't understand. He's like that just for a bit of hair? ´´ Asked Angel.

``He has a problem with symmetry. If something isn't perfectly symmetrical isn't worth it for him.´´ Said the oldest girl.

``But his hair…´´ Angel gestured to the stripes.

``Don't mention it in front of him; he gets very upset.´´ She said.

``Well, we should help him Angel. When he did the Soul Resonance didn't aime at us. Let's return him the favor! ´´ I said and put him I'm my back. ``For being a symmetrical weird guy, he's a cool guy!´´ I said grinning.

``And because you did it nice, Alex you can get your prize.´´ Angel said and gave me something from his pockets.

``Aren't those dog treats? ´´They grey haired guy said.

``So what? They taste nice! ´´ I said munching on it.

``Who's the weird guy in here? ´´ muttered the oldest sister.

``Oh? You're bleeding.´´ Said the youngest to Angel pointing to his ear.

It was right. Angel had a small piece of flesh missing in his ear, probably from the strike of Soul. He pulled out a handkerchief and put it in his ear. The youngest girl began poking at Kid and I chuckled.

``You sure you want to carry him? ´´She asked me.

``Yeah, he isn't too heavy.

``Hi, hi, hi! ´´Shinigami-sama greeted appearing from nowhere.

``HI! ´´We chorused.

``I came here to welcome my son on his first day of class, but what a problematic son…Oh, I see new faces here. Who could you be?´´ He asked at us.

``I'm Angel Damon, meister of eighteen years.´´

``I'm Alex Kane, bayonet weapon of sixteen years. We came here to enroll Shibushen Shinigami-sama.´´ I said taking a small bow.

``Ah! I see! Then you are admitted! I watched your fight all the time and I can see you two would be great students.´´ He said.

``I think we haven't introduced ourselves before. I'm Maka Albarn.´´ Said the blonde girl smiling.

``I'm Tsubaki and this is my partner Black Star.´´ Said the black-haired girl.

``Yeah, he put a good fight.´´ Angel said and Black Star grinned.

``I'm Soul Evans. Sorry for cutting your ear, bro and for kicking you that hard before.´´ He apologized.

``Non taken! ´´We said waving it off.

``I'm Patty and this is my sister Liz!´´ Said the youngest girl.

``And I'm Doctor Stein, your new professor.´´ He said turning his screw. (How can he be alive?!)

``Well, I'm taking Kid home today, bye! ´´ Shinigami-sama said waving.

``It was a pleasure to meet you all! ´´ I called and followed them.

``We'll see in class! ´´ Waved Angel.

We continued walking and walking, with me carrying the Shinigami son.

``Ey, I've got a question. Why Kid didn't want to shoot when you did the Soul Resonance? ´´Angel asked after a while.

``Maybe because Alex is symmetrical in her weapon form.´´ Liz shrugged her shoulders.

``Really? Then bless my symmetry! ´´ I laughed.

We reached their house, and boy it was huge! I gave Kid to Liz and we said our goodbyes. After they closed their doors I collapsed on the ground panting.

``That's what to get for trying to be cool and kind.´´ Angel said smirking.

``Shut up! At least we're in Shibushen! ´´ I panted. ``Care to carry me? ´´ I asked him.

He rolled his eyes but picked me up bridal style and he began to walk to home.

``Thank you, big bro.´´ I said closing my eyes.

``You owe me a big one after this.´´ He smirked.

Ugh, I knew that smirk. It's the you're going to clean up the house a whole week smirk. Damn Angel…

**Author Note: First chapter done! I'll upload every two or three days and don't worry about hiatus. I'm not going to stop writing! If you want to check my future stories you can see them on my profile! You can ask me questions or suggest anything you want. Thanks for reading :3**


	2. Damn Blair!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned!**

``Damn Angel with his damn golden hair, eyes and armor who thinks is the son of Apollo. Damn it! ´´ I said scrubbing the floor angrily.

``You missed a spot, Alex! ´´ He called from the living room where he was polishing his skate.

``Damn you Angel! You treat me like Cinderella! ´´ I shouted to him.

``Well, I carried you like a princess the other day, you owe me, Birdie! ´´ He said and I throw him a shoe which he dodged. ``Strike one! ´´ He laughed.

I growled and continued scrubbing. After doing the entire house I threw myself on the sofa and closed my eyes with my tongue hanging out.

``I'm done! ´´ I said exhausted.

``Good girl.´´ He petted my head and put a dog treat in my hand. ``You get your prize.´´

``I still can't believe how I learn faster using the training of ``punish and prize´´ like I was a dog.´´ I said taking a bite.

``You're just like a puppy in training; funny, intelligent and loyal.´´ He said and continued cleaning his skate.

``Sure, sure…´´I swallowed the dog treat and let out a sigh. ``Can we go to do a mission? ´´ I asked.

``I don't see why not. Let's go.´´ He said.

We grabbed our skates and went to Shibushen. We did a few tricks around Death City till we reached the place. We entered the building and went to the board were all the jobs were shown. Angel was the one who chose always so I just leaned against the wall. I saw from the hallway appear Liz, Patty and Death The Kid. I waved at them.

``Hey! Is good to see you again! ´´ I said grinning.

``Oh, hi Alex!´´ Patty said waving with a smile.

``I must thank you for helping me yesterday.´´ Kid said and tend a hand to shake and I did.

``Nah, it was nothing! I'm the one who should thank you; you didn't blow up us with you cannons.´´ I said.

``Because I could have ruined your perfect symmetry! Your jacket, your pants, even the shape of your face is symmetrical!´´ He began to count in awe. (Wow, he sure is obsessed…)``I even question if…´´He began.

And he did something that made me shoot him sending him backwards with my arm transformed in half of a bayonet.

``Listen here, Kid! Do that again and I'll make you swallow your damn symmetrical balls! I expressed myself carefully?!´´ I growled.

Patty laughed and Liz looked at me with widened eyes. Angel came up to me holding a piece of paper. He saw Kid in the ground knocked out cold and raised an eyebrow.

``What did I miss? ´´ He asked.

``Kid just wanted to check if my breasts are symmetrical! ´´ I growled.

Angel put a hand on my chest and I looked at him wide-eyed.

``Yep, they're. Small but symmetrical.´´ He said with a calm face.

I pointed the gun at his chin and shoot making him fall backwards. I grabbed the piece of paper and nodded. _(It seems easy…) _I grabbed the K.O Angel by the feet and dragged him tough the hallways.

``Goodbye, girls! ´´ I said.

``Goodbye and good luck! ´´Patty said smiling.

``She can be scary…´´I heard Liz mutter.

It seemed that a demon was kidnapping young kids and we had to hunt him down. Easy work! I had to carry Angel to a forest area where it was often the kids were kidnapped. I dropped him in the floor.

``This is the place. I wonder if he attacks also in the day light.´´ I said to myself.

``Who knows? But we must be cautious anyway…´´ Angel said.

``You bastard! You were fake asleep all this time?!´´ I shouted.

``We should prepare a trap using you as a lure. I can't because I'm already a grownup and you have the height and face of a child.´´´ He began planning.

``Don't ignore me! And what do you mean by lure?! Are you calling me short?!´´ I was almost spitting fire.

``Stop complaining and look innocent and cute.´´ He ordered crossing his arms. ``C'mon smile.´´

I was about to complain but I put my best I'm a good girl smile. He nodded.

``Just a second.´´ He said and began braiding my black hair. ``It's almost done…´´ He put a flower behind my ear. ``That's it, you look more young and girlish. If I only had a camera…´´He said proud of his work.

``Ugh, I don't feel like me…´´ I muttered feeling strange.

``I'll be hiding in the bushes. You just act cute and don't forget to smile. When that demon appears you can let out your rage.´´ He said and went to hide.

I sighed and began to think.

``Emm…How it was? Uhh…A now I remember! With a smile and a song life is just like a bright sunny day! All cares fade away and your heart is young…´´ I began to sing in a high-pitched voice.

For the ones who don't know me: I don't sing bad, I sing worse than bad! If that demon appears is going to be to just shut me up. And five minutes of singing like a whale being tortured I felt being picked up and carried away so I screamed.

``ANGEL! THE BASTARD IS HERE! ´´

The demon looked pretty much like a human, but with long pointy teeth like a saber tooth tiger and his eyes were empty and feral. He looked at me and opened his mouth to let out a growl like laugh and I could see a long disgusting tongue. His breath smelt like death and I resisted the urges to gag. I knew Angel was chasing him close behind because I could hear the noises of his armor. I noticed that the demon had a long scorpion like tail and I paled. I transformed my arm in the blade of the bayonet and in a movement I cut his hand.

``Good work, Alex! Now to finish the work! ´´Angel said.

I transformed and he picked me. The demon turned to snarl at us and he attacked using his tail. Angel backed away and dodged it. He took an opportunity and cut part of it. The beast roared in pain and charged against him. He wasn't quick enough and he pinned him to a tree and he threw me to a side. I transformed back and he flicked his tail like a whip to make me back away. It didn't matter how much I tried he continued making me get back.

``Alex! You're a bayonet! Shoot him or something!´´ Angel said squirming under the strong grip of the beast and I felt like an idiot.

I did as I told and shoot him in the back to make him release Angel, but he didn't even flinch. The demon then threw Angel to a side and he didn't go up. I grew worried sick.

``Angel! Damn it! ´´ I cursed when the demon began to corner me.

I backed slowly as the demon hunched to almost my level. Out of rage I threw a punch at his face but he opened his mouth and closed over it, not hard enough to cut it but his teeth were sinking slowly on my flesh. (I'm an idiot!) I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. I felt disgusted when the tongue of the creature licked my hand. Then an idea popped up to my mind and I smirked. The arm in his mouth transformed on the cannon and I saw his eyes widen when he noticed the metallic taste.

``And the hunter gets hunt.´´ I said and shoot.

The beast fell backwards with smoke coming out from his mouth. I quickly went to Angel and checked his pulse, he was fine.

``Angel! C'mon brother. Wake up! ´´ I shook him slightly and he began opening his eyes.

``We did it? Or we both died? ´´ He asked confused.

``We're alive, silly!´´ I said and he grabbed my hand to get up but with the injures of the teeth I flinched slightly.

``Why your hand feels so…sticky? ´´He asked and sniffed his. ``Ewwww…what's this?!´´

``Demon drools. C'mon I've got a soul to get.´´ I said and walked to the demon.

Angel whipped his hand on his pants. The demon glowed and floating in his place was the red soul. I grabbed it and smiled.

``My first soul…what I do now?´ ´ I asked.

``You have to eat it.´´ He answered serious.

I looked at the soul and gulped. I closed my eyes and tried to swallow it. It was kind of difficult but I managed. I hiccupped and hit my chest a few times till I finally do it. It didn't have taste; it was more like a hot and cold feeling in the throat.

``You'll accustom soon. Let's get back home and wash your hands.´´ He said patting my back.

And we walked back to our house and washed ourselves and treated our wounds and bruises. We also informed Shinigami-sama of our progress. After that we decided to skate for a while around town. In a moment we found Soul and Maka. We stopped to salute them.

``Ey guys! What's up? ´´ I asked smiling.

``We're having a party in our house today, do you want to come? ´´ Maka asked kindly.

``Really? What we celebrate? ´´ Angel asked.

``Black Star and Tsubaki got their first soul, after they had lost the ones they already had, and that Soul is finally out of the hospital. ´´She explained.

``Of the hospital? I'm sorry dude, I didn't know you were there.´´ I said rubbing the back of my neck.

``Don't worry, we couldn't contact each other. We could take this opportunity and exchange our phones and all.´´ Soul said grinning hi tooth like shark showing.

``It's also a coincidence, Alex also got her first soul.´´ Angel said putting his hands on my shoulder. ``We'll be glad to come! ´´

``That's cool. Congratulations Alex.´´ He said.

And at the accorded hour we went to Soul and Maka's house. We were the first ones to get there and we helped to put the table in on and all. It seems that with them lived a cat that they mistook with a witch and they had to recollect souls from the beginning. Her name was Blair and she could turn into a human. Soon the others began to came.

``Ey! We were supposed to get here first!´´ Black Star said indignant.

``Sorry, Black Star, but Maka didn't warn us about the rule of ``Let the Blue-Monkey be first´´. Just sit and enjoy the party! ´´ I said grinning.

Tsubaki and he sit next to us in the sofa and we began chatting about random things.

``Uhm? What happened to your wrist? ´´Tsubaki asked me.

``When I was collecting my first soul. The demon tried to eat my arm but I blow up his head.´´ I explained.

``HA! I would never commit that mistake!´´ Black Star sneered.

``Let's revise from the first day: Soul! Black Star! BANG! In the face!´´ Angel said putting ridiculous voices in the ``Soul´´ and the ``Black Star´´ and grinning.

I busted out laughing and heard Maka giggling in the kitchen. Then Kid, Liz and Patty came. When they saw me, Kid backed away slightly and I put my sweetest fake smile.

``Kid, my friend! How are you?´´ I asked.

``I-I'm doing fine, thanks…´´I muttered in fear and sat the farthest away possible.

``Good…good…hope you remember my words from this morning and took precautions. It would be a pity to lose some genes like yours for a stupidity, okay? I wouldn't like to castrate you Chicago-style.´´ I said passing an arm over his shoulders and pulling him close.

``She has you between the wall and the bayonet.´´ Angel smirked taking a sip of water. ``And yes, they're symmetrical.´´ He added and I narrowed my eyes at him.

``I knew it…´´Kid muttered.

``Everyone! Let's eat!´´ Maka announced before I could shoot them.

``Wow, it looks amazing!´´ I awed at the food.

After we finished the meal we were all full and satisfied.

``The best food I've tried in years! ´´ Said Angel.

``Tastes better than souls! ´´ I laughed.

``There's nothing much to say about the taste but I'm full!´´ Black Star said patting his stomach and I pointed my arm transformed in bayonet to his head making him sweat-drop. ``Thanks for the food, it was amazing!´´ He corrected himself quickly. (Good Blue-Monkey…)

``It was delicious, Maka.´´ Said Tsubaki smiling. (At least the weapon has better manners than his partner.)

``Your house is very nice. It's very clean and ordered.´´ Said Kid admiring the room.

``Maka doesn't stop complaining if I don't order my things.´´ Soul said with his arms over her head.

``Angel is like her, today he made me clean the whole house!´´ I agreed.

``Then you two live together.´´ He noticed.

``Hi! Is everyone having a good time? ´´We heard a female voice saying.

We turned to see Blair only being covered by a towel. (Holy Jesus…)

``Someone wants to take a bath with me?´´ She asked.

By the corner of my eye I saw Angel slowly rising his hand but at my glare he stopped. Then the towel fell. Soul convulsed and fell with a nosebleed. Kid stared with his mouth hanging open. Angel went red to the tip of his ears and I could see some steam coming from him. I quickly turned away with small blood drops coming from my nose and the image forever in my mind.

``Are the things always like this here?´´ Kid asked still staring.

``Yeah, anybody wants to take this sexy kitty home? She's free!´´ Soul said with a small blood fountain coming from his nose.

``I saw the heaven. ´´Angel said and fainted.

``Alex? Why are you having a nosebleed? Aren't you a girl? ´´Liz asked me suspicious.

``I'm not having a nosebleed! ´´ I said quickly.

``She's bisexual. ´´Angel said from his ``fainted´´ state.

``Angel you moron! They didn't have to know it! At least this soon!´´ I said and kicked him. ``And cover yourself, aren't you ashamed?!´´ I said to Blair.

_(Great, I'm going to have the image forever in my mind till the day I die and the guys already know I'm bi. Damn Blair!)_

**Author Note:Thanks for reading and remember: Suggestions and questions are always welcomed!**


	3. Damn Soul!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned!**

``I recognice this souls…witches! ´´ said Maka suddenly.

``WHAT?!´´We exclaimed.

``Two of them…why they are in Death City? I'll go!´´ Maka said and went to the door.

``Maka! ´´ Soul called.

``Maka! Is too dangerous to go alone! ´´ Angel warned her.

``I'll go with her. Wait Maka! ´´ I said and went to catch up with her.

I followed her and finally could catch up with her. We ran through the streets of the city.

``Alex? What are you doing?´´ She asked me.

``Do you think I'm going to let you go alone? Look! Is Doctor Stein! Stein! ´´I called to him.

``Uh? Alex, Maka? What are you doing here? ´´ He asked.

``There are witches in Death City! ´´ Maka told him.

``What? Maka where are they? ´´ He asked urgently.

``Follow me! ´´She said and continued running.

I was scared, I heard that a lot of people died trying to confront witches. And Maka and I couldn't defeat them without our partners! Our only protection was Stein… Finally we reached to a hallway and Maka stopped suddenly. I didn't expect that so I tripped when I tried to stop and fell on the ground. _(Wow, nice move, girl. If the witches saw you could probably be dead…by laughing at you…)_

``Medusa-sensei! ´´ Maka called.

I looked up to see a woman with a lab coat and blond hair. I quickly got up and prepared my bayonet in case a witch tried to ambush us.

``We could sense two soul witches around here.´´ Stein informed her.

``Yes. I sensed them too and I tried to find them. ´´She said.

``It could be the same witch who hurt Soul? ´´ Maka asked.

``Soul was attacked by a witch?!´´ I muttered to myself. _(I can't believe he survived…)_

``It's a possibility.´´She said.

``I doubt it.´´ Stein said suddenly. ``That witch had the demoniac sword and her meister. If it was her there doesn't have sense she would free her Soul Protect in the quiet center of Death City.´´ He reasoned. ``Is true that she shows interest between meisters and weapons. So it doesn't have more sense to stay hidden and continue the investigation? If she was really here, that could be possible. Well, I suppose they came here to scare Shibushen. I think they do it often.´´

``Whoa, whoa! You're saying that we have an investigator witch around here interested in meisters and weapons with the meister of a freaking demoniac sword and that she has already hurt Soul?! Why I haven't been informed?!´´ I said with a mix between fear and rage.

``You never asked.´´ Stein told me and I face-palmed. ``Anyways, it's good t o see you safe and sound, Medusa-sensei. It would be terrible if our nurse got injured.´´

``But what if I found the demoniac sword and her meister again? Soul…I can't continue like this. I need to get stronger.´ ´Maka muttered.

``Don't worry, Maka, you're not the only one. All of us we'll get stronger and we'll help you, okay? That's what friends are for! ´´ I said grinning giving her a thumbs-up.

``Maka! ´´we heard Soul came. ``Are you okay? Don't run like that you alone, it's dangerous!´´ He scolded her.

I was about to say that I was with her and that we found Doctor Stein in our way but I was then grabbed by the shoulders and found myself looking at the angry golden eyes of Angel.

``Alex! You idiot! Don't ever do that again, understand? Imagine that you found the witches, NOT ONE, BUT TWO!´´ Angel shouted. ``WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!´´

``I know…I'm an idiot. Is just that I saw Maka run alone and I didn't want her to get hurt, so I followed her to protect her. I didn't think before I moved, and I'm really sorry…I'll accept the punishment you say.´´ I said with my head down in shame.

``Alex…you just…don't ever scare me like that again.´´ He said and hugged me. ``You're a week without skate, music, break-dance or going out.´´

``Okay, brother. I'm sorry.´´ I said returning the hug. ``We should go back home.´´ I said getting up. ``Maka, thanks for the party. It was great.´´ I said smiling.

``Thanks to you two for coming. We'll see again soon, right? ´´She said.

``After her punishment, that's it.´´ Angel said and waved. ``Bye! ´´

And I had to take the freaking punishment, at least he let me use the phone so I could call the guys once and then so they would tell me what was going on. Right now my eyebrow was twitching.

``Y-you defeated a werewolf guy with a demoniac eye in a bridge who had ice powers? ´´ I muttered at the phone.

``YEP! THAT'S RIGHT! THE GREAT BLACK STAR DEFEATED THAT MONSTER! ´´ he laughed at the phone.

``Can you wait a minute? ANGEL, YOU BASTARD WE MISSED THE BEST BATTLE WITH THE GUYS BECAUSE OF YOUR PUNISHMENT! ´´ I shouted. ``You were saying? ´´

``It was a pity you missed it, Alex! It had explosions and all, it was an epic battle! I've got to go now! Black Star is off! ´´ He said and hung up.

I walked to where Angel was watching a football match in the TV.

``Goal! Goal, goal, goal! Heck yeah! ´´ He shouted.

``Angel, they were explosions in the battle! And you know how much I love things that explode! ´´I whined pathetically.

``Then you'll think twice when you risk your life! You're lucky that your punishment is over now.´´ He said without taking the eyes off the screen.

I sighed. Tomorrow we had class, and I didn't know why I had a very bad feeling. Like something bad was going to happen…And I was right. In the board was written with big letters: 3 Days left to the super written exam. Fuck. My. Life. Stein informed us, and I face-palmed. The questions were prepared by him and I had forgotten totally about the exam. When he finished he pushed himself with the chair to the exit and he fell backwards, as usually.

``Damn it, damn it, damn it…´´ I was hitting my head with the desk. ``I'm doomed, I'm totally doomed.´´

``Alex? ´´ Asked me Soul.

``I forgot about the exam, and I'm bad at written tests! I'm intelligent in critical and surviving situations, but when I do exams I get blank unless I had study during two weeks! What I do now, Soul?!´´I asked him desperate.

``Do as me, Alex.´´ He said smirking.

``What are you going to do? ´´ I asked him suspicious.

He looked from Maka to Angel and made me signs to come close. I did as told and he whispered in my ear his plan. I smirked.

``Soul Evans, you're a genius.´´ I said.

And during three days I began preparing my plan as Soul told me. I began to write notes everywhere: In the sleeves of my jacket, in my shirt, in my nails, in the buttons of my shirt and in my shoes. I even had an idea of get a bottle of cola and write the answers in the tag where the ingredients were; in the sides of my pens, pencils and eraser. I was ready for cheat! Finally I saw Soul in the hallway in our way to class, we smirked at each other.

``Hello, Alex. Have you ``study´´ well. Because I…´´ He said and lifted a bit his headband showing me his notes. ``have study a lot!´

``Oh, Soul you have no idea…´´ I said waving my hand slowly and he saw my notes in the nails.

``For the first place!´´ We said and we gave each other a bro-fist.

We entered the room and I sat at the right side of Kid while Soul sat at his left.

``I, Sid, will be your examiner today!´´ Said Sid, our zombie professor. ``But before we begin…´´

I looked at the board and I saw a beaten up Black Star hanging up. I snorted.

``There's and idiot who sneaked on the laboratory of Doctor Stein to steal the answers last nigh. Don't you dare to cheat!´´ He warned us. ``You have an hour and don't look yet the questions.

I looked warily at Soul with a lump formed on my throat, but he seemed very relaxed. I shook my head and grabbed my pencil with the answers still written. Angel glanced at me and grinned. I frowned. _(That jackass…he knows all the answers because he has been studying all the days since I met him! Every day he was looking at the damn book, reading, and reading…Is impossible he fails!)_

``Begin!´´

I looked at the exam and began copying the answers from the bottle first. It was too easy! Soul was also writing with a smirk. I grinned to myself, all the fears forgotten. We had all the body full of notes! There was no way we could lose!

``**ACHOO**!´´ sneezed Soul.

``Bless you…idiot.´´ I growled.

They caught us. He made us take almost all our clothes and we were only in our underwear. Sid held the shirt full of notes of Soul and my pens. I had to erase the notes of my nails and he also took away my bottle.

``Is this all?´´ He asked us.

``You damn demon! You're going to make us take off our boxers?! And what the hell Alex?! Aren't you a girl?! Why do you wear them?!´´ He shouted.

``I found them more comfy! And don't complain you jackass! This was your idea! ´´I shouted to him.

``Get back to your seats! I'll let you go this time.´´ He said waving us.

``Fuck…´´Soul cursed.

``Nice bone underwear.´´ I said hitting him upside the head and going back to my seat.

When I sat, I saw Angel shaking with laughter and looking at me. I showed him my middle finger. At least someone let me borrow a pen. I looked at a question of complete the sentences and sighed. I heard Angel told me that phrase a lot of times, so at least I had one question okay. I looked at my right and I saw Soul looking at Kid's exam. _(Of course, Kid is smart I can copy from him!_) But imagine my face when I discovered that the stupid was still struggling to write his fucking name symmetrically! Soul was now looking at Patty. I don't know what he saw but he hit his face with the desk. Then an ugly dude with glasses said that he finished the exam and I scoffed.

``I also have finished!´´ Said Angel.

``Good job, Damon. You have ten minutes left to check the exam if you want.´´

``Ten minutes?!´´ I choked.

``Finished! ´´ I heard Patty said and I turned my head so fast that I think a bone popped out of its place. _(She also finished the exam?!)_

When I saw she made a colorful origami of a giraffe, I calmed myself. Then I saw Kid beginning to cry out of frustration. _(I almost pity him…almost.)_ When he tried to erase the unsymmetrical K he broke the paper. He screamed and spit out blood and fainted…rigid as a wood…symmetrically. _(Impressive…)_

``Professor, Kid has fainted.´´ Soul told Sid.

``I can take him to the infirmary if you want.´´ I volunteered.

``Leave him there.´´ He said bluntly. _(You're going to left a student like that?! How heartless!)_

I was biting my nail when I heard a voice calling my name and Soul's name. We looked at the board. Black Star used the blood of his nose and began writing…the answers?! _(Black Star, what you're doing is the most disgusting, yet noble act I saw in my life!) _Soul and I were hunching in our seats ready to copy his answers, but when he finished writing and giving us thumbs up…

``WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! WHY THE HELL DO YOU WRITE YOUR NAME, DAMN IT?!´´ I shouted and pointed my bayonet ready to blow up his grinning face.

``WHO THE FUCK CARES OF HOW YOU WRITE YOUR NAME?!´´ Soul banged his fist in the desk.

We were both hit in the head by a piece of chalk who demolished us.

``Shut up and continue writing! You have thirty seconds!´´ Sid said.

_(What?! I didn't answer enough questions to even get a five!)_ I looked at the paper but it was useless, I didn't have anything!

``End of the exam!´´ Sid announced.

``**VICTORY**! ´´Patty shouted holding the broken neck of the giraffe.

``**VICTORY!** ´´Liz shouted holding a…was that a hair?

``We failed…´´Soul and I said looking at each other.

He fainted and I began cursing everything I knew.

``This is your fault! If I had study instead of cheating all these days like you I would have at least get a five! Damn you Soul! ´´

**Author Note: I see that the reviews are from the people who read my other fic. Thanks for following me, guys :3 Now let's answer the questions!**

**Toboe's Soulmate: They'll meet Chrona when we reach that chapter, don't worry.**

**And remember to let your opinion, critics and questions! Till the next chapter!**


	4. Damn black dragon!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned!**

``Oh, my god…I've got three points…´´ I muttered looking at the results of the exam.

``Hm…who could have guessed that Maka could beat me? At least the ugly guy got tied with me.´´ Angel said putting a finger in his chin.

``You're going to punish me for copy, right? ´´ I muttered looking at the ground.

``No, I think that undress in front of the class with Soul was enough. Let's get a mission , okay?´´ He said grabbing me by the shoulders.

When we went to the board and we scanned the requests Angel eyes lit up and grabbed a paper…at the same time of Kid. They looked at each other and growled.

``Excuse me, but that's our mission.´´ Angel said pulling at the paper to his side.

``Your mission? Like you could do this, Damon…´´Kid said pulling too.

``Ugh, men…´´Liz and I sighed.

``Ey! Why won't make it a game? We do the mission together and we'll see who deserves to get the reward!´´ Patty said cheerful.

Angel and looked at each other and smirked and I knew this wasn't going to end up good. Right now we were getting the boats and Angel was losing time trying to get the boat almost free…by hitting on the girl of the shop. I sighed as I saw Kid and the Thompson sisters with the boat. Don't ask me why, but Kid was wearing a costume of his father.

``Alex, hop on! ´´ Angel called from a motor boat.

I jumped and grabbed on the sides. He turned it on and I could feel the wind blow in my hair.

```WHOOOHOOOOO! THIS IS AMAZING!´´ I shouted when we were about to pass Kid but we stopped. ``Eh? What the hell?´´

``I think we run out on gas…´´ Angel said smiling nervously.

I looked at our right and saw a strange bay with rests of boats. It looked almost like it was bitten… I sighed and pulled at my sleeves. I had to row till we got to the shore.

``We're going to get information. Let's go.´´ Kid said.

``Since when he is the leader?´´ Angel growled with his eyebrow twitching.

``Since he is more charismatic, cool, stronger, the son of the boss, sexier…´´I began counting with my fingers and Angel put a hand on my mouth.

``I've got the idea!´´ He exclaimed. ``Let's ask in that house!´´ He said and walked to the door and knocked a few times. ``Hello? Is anyone here?´´

No one answered and we grew worried. Instead of walking to the next house I kneeled in front of the lock. I used the blade of the bayonet as picklock and opened the door. In the corner of the room was a frightened man.

``What happened here?´´ Kid asked.

``T-the fog…´´ He shuttered.

``The fog?´´ Kid asked. _(I hope is not the same fog of Stephen King or we're screwed…_)``Is something wrong with the fog?´´

``No!´´ He said almost crying.

``Ey, calm down, we only want to talk.´´ Angel reassured him. ``We're from Shibushen, we want to help you.´´

``From Shibushen?´´ He muttered and we nodded.

``Tell us everything you can, please.´´ I said to him.

``I-it appeared…the black dragon! The black dragon appeared!´´ He said and I grinned. _(A dragon, eh? This is going to be interesting!)_

``The black dragon you said?´´ Kid asked walking to him but he couldn't tell us more.

We exited the house and began thinking. Then and idea popped up to my mind.

``When you need information where's the best place to go? The library, of course! ´´ I said grinning. ``Let's go!´´

We walked to the library and we began searching through the books, while Angel looked along the story of the country I looked for myths and legends.

``The werewolves, Bigfoot, the black dog…´´I looked through the pages but I found nothing. ``This is harder than I thought! ´´

``We've got the information we need, let's go!´´ Kid said and we had to go back to the boats.

Because we didn't have gas Angel got an amazing idea.

``Mush! C'mon Alex, swim with more energy!´´ Angel said from the boat.

The bastard had tied me to the boat and I was pulling from him. He had a dog treat tied to a stick and he put it in front of me as motivation.

``THE NEXT TIME I'LL STOLE THEIR BOAT!´´ I shouted but then I couldn't see anything because of the fog…wait, fog?! ``Alex Kane abandons the boat captain Angel, I'm going with Kid!´´ I said and climbed to their boat.

``You traitor!´´ He shouted and jumped to the boat too.

Then I felt a presence near us. We turned slightly and saw the dead cousin of the Titanic, mother of boat!

``Holy shit…´´I muttered.

``That's the black dragon.´´ Kid explained and I sighed disappointed.

``Aww…I wanted a giant lizard who spits fire, not the boat of aunt Petunia! ´´ I groaned.

``Nidd…Hogg?´´ Patty read from the side of the boat.

``Nidhogg is a black dragon from Norse Mythology. And there's a legend about a boat with the same name around the place.´´

``That's why I didn't find anything in my books! You got them all for yourself!´´ I said and narrowed my eyes at him.

``Liz, Patty! Let's get to the boat!´´ He proclaimed.

``You're kidding?! It's a phantom boat!´´ Liz protested scared. ``I bet there are ghosts!´´

And like a crazy Patty began rowing to the boat. Kid grabbed on the boat like his life depend of that…which it was. I dig my nails on the wood and don't ask why Angel just stood there calmly. Finally we reached the boat or crashed on to it. Kid, for go first in line got hit face first and he painted a perfect red line with his blood. It got beautiful.

``Epic moment…Terrible hit…´´I muttered because I bonked my head with Angel.

``Idiot! If we're going to hit the boat do it right in the middle! Repeat!´´ He said.

``**YOU MAD BRO?**!´´ Angel and I shouted.

But we repeated and after twirl a few times around the boat we crashed again and painted the boat with Kid's blood. Is that guy masochist?

``Perfect, let's go.´´ He said.

``Has anyone seen a lung? I think I puke it in the way…´´I muttered feeling sick.

We carried the dizzy Liz in the boat who couldn't stop saying stupid.

``It looks like the souls are inside the boat. Let's enter.´´ Kid ordered.

``Aye sir! ´´ I saluted.

``You go with your partner!´´ He shouted to me.

``I don't want, you're better partner Kid…C'mon…´´I said putting the puppy dog face.

``ALEX?!´´ Angel said astonished.

``W-well…I…´´Kid shuttered.

``Please Kid, you're ten times better than him you're perfect…you're…more symmetrical than him.´´ I told him smirking and with that it worked.

``Okay, you can come.´´ He said turning around

``How can you do this to me? I thought we were brothers! ´´ Angel said angrily.

``Shut up idiot! If we follow Kid we'll find the solutions, and when they resolve the case I'll told Kid: you're unsymmetrical. He'll break down! Then we get the merit without moving a finger.´´ I whispered to him.

``That's probably the most, evil, wicked plan you ever came up…Let's do it.´´ He said.

We followed them to the insides of the boat and he stopped in front of a door. They were there. He opened the door and we saw a lot of human souls floating around.

``I'll take charge of this…´´Kid said and raised his hand.

I prepared my bayonet. I had a bad feeling. Then a ghost appeared with cannon and pointed a Kid. I shoot at the same time as him. Kid dodged the bullet and mine just passed though him. The ghost called the name of the boat. All began to shake and the floor under Liz opened. In instinct I grabbed onto her so she wouldn't fall. That's when I was pulled with her too and fell to the darkness. I fell on the ground first and Liz fell on me knocking the air off my lungs.

``Damn it…´´I let out.

``Sorry Alex!´´ She said and helped me to get up.

``We have to find an exit, let's go.´´ I said and began walking.

``W-wait!´´ She called and grabbed on my arm very tight. ``No, no, no…Kid, Patty…I hope they're okay.´´ She muttered and I pitied her. _(Angel, I hope you manage without me…)_``It's impossible that Kid gets the symmetry only with Patty…´´

``What?! You're saying that if Kid doesn't use both of you he can't fight because his damn OCD?!´´ I shouted.

``I'm not scared of this phantom boat! I was feared and known as the demon of Brooklyn. One of the feared Thompson sisters! I don't fear nothing and anyone! ´´She said waving her hands frantically scared.

``Liz! Liz! Calm down!´´ I said and grabbed her shoulders. ``I'm here with you okay? You're not alone, nothing is going to happen to us.´´ I reassured her.

``Okay…´´She said calmer. ``I hope we're going the right way…´´ She said and we continued walking.

``That's right. Is this way.´´ We heard a voice and I stiffened.

``Who's there?!´´We shouted and turned around, I with bayonet in hand. ``Must be our imagination…´´

``Continue this hallway…´´ We heard behind our backs. _(I don't have a GPS so who the fuck…?)_

``Don't look Alex! Don't look, don't look! I bet she's right there! ´´ She said and covered my eyes.

``Liz!´ ´I called and moved her hand only to almost lose my head.

I had a freaking ghost in front of me. It was one of the less I liked: The typical little girl dead. We stood staring at it and we backed away in a second.

``I have been eaten by the boat. I'm the spirit of a poor girl. ´´She explained and I raised my bayonet.

``Bullshit! That's what they all say! Oh, I have been eaten by the monster, you have to help me…and when you let your guard down: BAM! She's the one who eats you! ´´ I shouted with sweat running my forehead.

``I'm the one who has been eaten. I only want to take you with your friends.´´

``Lies! You just want to eat our bodies! ´´ Liz voiced my thoughts.

``I won't. Trust in me.´´ She said.

``Thanks but I won't accept!´´ Liz shook her head crying.

``Trust…´´

``I'm going to blow up her head!´´ I shouted.

``In me!´´

Liz screamed and I put in front of her prepared of the worst.

``WILL YOU SHUT UP?! STOP SAYING NONSENSE AND COME WITH ME!´´ the little girl said pissed off. _(Whoa, she has a temper…)_ ``I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU CONTINUE!´´

I fell on the ground by the impression and Liz got traumatized.

``I'll follow you anywhere…´´She whimpered.

``I'm with her.´´ I said raising my hand with a sweat-drop.

``Good! Follow me!´´ The girl said still pissed.

Liz followed her crawling in the ground will I just went rigid as a soldier.

``Ugh, if I only lived till your age I would have bragged of having a nice body like you!´´ She growled looking at Liz

``I guess…´´Liz said.

I frowned because she didn't look at me. Well okay, I was short…and a bit flat chest…I had black hair and brown eyes nothing impressive but…Ugh, okay, I surrender: compared to Liz I'm like a mutt against a pedigree poodle. Now where I was? Oh yeah now I had Liz in my arms scared shitless because some ghosts were holding arrows pointing to the correct direction. Yep, the normal in my day life. Now we had to climb a ladder, I made a mistake and let Liz go first, but she was frightened and went very slow.

``C'mon, Liz, hurry up! You're sister and the boys need us! ´´ I called impatient and she slipped making me fall in the ground because she hit me in the face. ``Oww…´´

``Alex, are you okay?!´´She called still grabbing on the ladder.

``Just hurry up…´´I said clutching my broken nose.

Finally we saw the light of the outside. I smelt the sea and I sighed happily. Ey, wait. We weren't supposed to met with the boys? Liz began rating about the girl eating us.

``They'll come so calm down or I'll curse you!´´ She shouted to her.

And then the ground exploded and Kid, Patty and Angel jumped out.

``Brother!´´ I called to Angel.

``Sister!´´ Patty said happily.

``Patty I missed you!´´ Liz began.

``Alex, you're okay!´´ Angel said too.

But then the ghost came to screw the emotional-fraternal meeting.

``I won't let you escape!´´

``Let's kick some ghost ass, Kid!´´ Angel said.

``I agree.´´ Kid said.

``Girls, transform! ´´ They called.

In a second I was on my weapon form in the hands of Angel. Liz and Patty were ready to shoot with Kid. We were going to get an epic battle…

**ZAS**.

Or not…a sword cut the ghost head in half. _(What the heck…?)_ Then someone came and grabbed the handle. I say someone because I couldn't quite say if it was a girl or a boy…with pink hair.

``It's the demoniac sword…´´I heard Kid mutter.

My heart stopped beating. It was the same sword which hurt Soul…I remember when I saw his scar that day in the exam, it gave me chills. But the worse was that if the demoniac sword and its meister was here its probably that the witch appeared. The sword cut again the ghost, not the meister, the sword. It was like it had life. Then the he/she began doing movements that I thought it was only possible in The Exorcist and sunk the sword in the wood. Then a mouth showed up in the blade. (_What is that?!_) Then it let out a loud scream that almost left out deaf and the boat began glowing. The souls were getting out. All the souls then went directly to the blade and sunk inside.

``What in the world…?´´ I heard Angel mutter as he held me tightly.

Then the weirdest thing happened. The meister began putting weird faces almost like pained expressions. The blade disappeared and from the back of the meister appeared a black monster. I was paralyzed, the monster was huge! Then the monster began transforming. It grew spikes, wings and its neck grew larger.

``It's…it's…IT'S THE DAMN BLACK DRAGON!´´ I shouted frightened.

**Author Note: Okay, I'm noticing that a 60% of the people mistook Alex for a boy in the first chapter...Ehem...No comments. Let's answer questions!**

**Toboe's Soulmate: Grab the cookies and don't give a fuck. Ey, you gave me cookies I don't care about anything else! :3**


	5. Damn dress!

**Author Note: Enjoy and review or you'll be damned!**

Okay, let's do a flashback. Because Angel and Kid wanted to do the same mission we were going together. We found a phantom boat were human souls were kept. After being separated from our partners, Liz and I were helped by a ghost girl and we were going to confront the evil ghost. But after we could do a single movement; the meister of the demoniac sword appeared killing the ghost and captured all the human souls turning into the black dragon. Now Kid was doing a weird pose and Angel was trying to keep his cool.

``Everything is scary…´´muttered the meister. ``If you won power, you would be able to control it? ´´

``What is this weirdo talking about? ´´ I muttered.

``You know where hell is? In your mind… If you bother me I'll kill you.´´

``Really? Let's go Angel! ´´ Kid said and disappeared.

``Yes!´´ Angel launched against the meister.

When Kid appeared he knocked the feet and shoot to the stomach. Then Angel used the blade to pierce his clothes and throw him to the air were the two of them began to shoot like crazy.

``The power to overpass the fear? This is how you fight the fear? Idiot! If you want to overpass your fears…Make your soul stronger! ´´ Kid began to teach him a lesson by grabbing him and shoot at the face. (When he isn't an idiot he's a great fighter.)

``Incredible!´´ Angel gasped as Kid landed in a perfectly symmetrical position. ``He defeated the meister? ´´

There was a few seconds of silence, when from the floor the demoniac sword appeared and raised in the air flying!

``You couldn't understand. Not even the little one could understand me. If he couldn't a Shinigami neither.´´

I frowned for a moment. There was something about this boy…girl…whatever! That saddened me. He seems so lonely…Like I was when Angel wasn't at my side. My father always working and I never saw him and when I wanted to talk to me he said that he had to do something important…Always alone in the house…

``I won't forgive you!´´ shouted the freaking head of the ghost jumping to us. ``Nidhogg! ´´

And I saw a long line of cannons pointing at us. Angel backed away slightly.

``Fire! ´´

``OH, FUCK! ´´ We shouted.

I transformed back and ducked with Angel. The shoots rung on the air and the smoke got in our lungs. When the smoke cleared the meister seemed to be protected by a pink aura. It was his freaking soul! The sword let out a scream and I covered my ears.

``Make it stop!´´ I whimpered.

Then the meister made a swung with the sword…cutting the boat in half! The piece of boat began to sink and Angel grabbed me by the arm so I didn't fall. I looked up and I saw the bastard trying to escape!

``Hell No! Angel! ´´ I called and pointed to the meister and he nodded.

``I've got this! ´´ Kid said and he summoned a skate.

But we didn't know was that the skate could fly. He hoped on and fly away to chase him. Angel and I jumped on the water and decided to try something. We used a big fallen piece of the boat as a raft and we did the same trick of me swimming.

``C'mon Alex! We can't let Kid get the victory! ´´ Angel said helping me by rowing with a wood.

I had a rope tied to the boat around my waist and I was swimming like the demon chased me. (You could be the one swimming, don't you think?!) After minutes of me swimming we got out of the fog. The meister was nowhere to be found, neither was Kid.

``Kid! Where are you?!´´ Angel called. ``You think he's dead?´´

``He's a Shinigami, I doubt he could die that easily…´´I panted tired and I began sinking.

Angel grabbed me and put me in the raft. I was breathing and coughing a lot and my head felt dizzy. He put a hand on my forehead and shook his head.

``You have a fever…we'll have to call for help.´´ He said and pulled out a small mirror from his pocket.

``What's that for?´´ I muttered.

He breathed on the mirror and began writing on his finger. After a few seconds he smiled.

``Shinigami-sama, Alex and I need help. She has a fever and we can't move from our spot in the ocean. Can you send someone to retrieve us? ´´He asked nicely.

``Of course! But where's Kid? I thought he went with you.´´ I heard Shinigami-sama's voice through the mirror.

``We can't found him, sorry.´´ I muttered.

``Oh, well…He'll show up in any moment. Bye! ´´

``Damn it…´´I muttered covering my eyes.

``I shouldn't have made you swim that much…I'm sorry.´´ Angel apologized.

I hummed in response and drifted to sleep. When I woke up it was already at night. I had a wet clothe in my forehead but I didn't have more headache. I got up and went to drink some water to clear my mind. In my way to the hallway I saw Angel in his bed totally asleep. I smiled at the image. With his hair all ruffled and a peaceful face he looked like a kid…While I drank the water I choked when I saw the calendar.

``Shit! I didn't remember we had a party tomorrow! ´´ I took notice. ``And I don't have a partner…Angel already has his…´´ I growled at the memory when he rubbed it in my face.

I looked in my closet to see what I could wear and I frowned: Hoodies, jackets, sweaters…nothing. I was doomed.

``God help me…´´I prayed.

The next morning I informed Angel about my problem and he laughed at my face.

``You don't have anything to wear?!´´ He said between breaths. ``I'll see what I have…´´

After looking through his wardrobe he gave up. We didn't have anything. Depressed I went for a walk. I went kicking a can all the way through the streets.

``Oh, hi Alex, I see your okay after all! ´´ I heard a voice and turned to see the boys.

``Hi guys…Kid, where the fuck did you go?! You left Angel and me in the boat! ´´ I growled.

``Sorry, sorry! But is just that the sun and the clouds made a composition totally symmetrical and…´´He began getting behind Black Star and I sighed.

``Forget it…it was nice to see you all again…´´I said and waved.

``Ey!´´ Black Star went and swung an arm over my shoulders. ``What's with that face? Remember that we have an awesome party tonight!´´

``That's the problem…´´I told him.

``What do you mean?´´ Soul asked.

``That I don't have a partner and anything to wear…´´I sighed.

I saw the boys looking at each other and they smirked. I paled slightly and backed away don't liking the sight. (I think that now I'm totally doomed…)

``Then it means…that we can finally make Alex look like a girl…´´Soul smirked and grabbed me by the neck of my jacket stopping me to run.

``OH GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME! DAMN IT!´´ I shouted for help

But no one came to my rescue. When the night came I was forced to wear what the boys picked for me and I wanted to die. I didn't like to wear girl clothes at all!

``Alex! Show up already! I bet you are not that bad!´´ Angel called from downstairs.

I gulped and decided to climb down the stairs. Angel looked at me with a look of astonishment. He was incredible in his light yellow suit and I…

``You are…incredible…´´He gaped at me.

Well, it was a red dress that went to the knees with a white belt-thing…The boys were very stubborn to made me look like the girl I am so they even forced me to put my hair decently, and not the messier-natural style I had. It was obvious I was symmetrically thanks to Kid.

``S-stop looking at me like that! You look like a pedophile! ´´ I scolded him blushing and looking away.

``But you look amazing, Birdie…´´ He said smiling to me and tend his arm like a gentleman. ``Shall we go? ´´

``This is ridiculous…´´I said but grabbed onto his arm.

We went to Shibushen and all our friends were waiting for us. When they saw me Black Star smirked and Soul wolf-whistled only to annoy me. While Soul looked amazing, and totally elegant Black Star had his tie loosened and looked like he was an idiot. When Maka and Tsubaki came I had the urges to hide behind Angel but the bastard held me in place.

``Let's go guys! Oh? Where's Alex? ´´ Maka asked and I blushed.

``I-I'm here…´´I muttered shy.

The girls looked at me mouth agape. And the guys laughed at my face. (Damn bastards…)

``You look incredible! ´´Tsubaki complimented me.

``Thanks…C-can we get into the party? ´´ I said with my eyebrow twitching.

At the entry Kid, Liz and Patty where waiting for us. Kid smirked and whispered something to the Thompson sisters making them look directly at me with his eyes wide. (Okay! I know I never wore a dress, I look that different?!)

``Don't say a word! ´´ I told them.

We entered with Black Star saying how hungry he was I could sense something bothering Kid, but when I asked him he shrugged it off quickly.

``Hi! Welcome to everyone! ´´ Shinigami-sama welcomed and we clapped. ``Well, this is the end of the welcome speech.´´ I face-palmed.

``I also want to thank you to come to the celebration of the foundation of Shibushen. I, Death The Kid, son of Shinigami-sama, I'll pronounce my welcome speech…´´Kid began but I began to chuckle when Black Star climbed and was now hanging up the curtains like the monkey he was.

Then they began to fight like little kids in front of everyone. I let out a laugh and shook my head at them. Finally the party could begin. I saw Angel dancing with a smile on his face with a beautiful red-head, Black Star eating like a pig and Kid doing…

``The Symmetrical Can-Can or what the fuck…? ´´ I muttered.

I also saw Maka and Soul talking apart. I decided to let them being alone. I had the feeling that they had to talk to each other for a while. Then Maka was dragged to the dance floor by a man with red hair. (Uh? Isn't that Spirit; The Death Scythe? Meh…)

``How boring…´´ I muttered sitting on a chair. ``I should have expected this, who could ever want to dance with me? ´´

``Emm…Alex…´´ I heard a voice calling me and I saw Kid in front of me with Liz and Patty giggling on the background. ``I'm seeing that you aren't dancing with anyone so would you like to dance with me?´´ He said tending a hand.

``Okay, Kid. But I warn you that my style of dance is more…asymmetrical than yours.´´ I said smirking taking his hand.

``I think I can adapt…´´ He muttered but his eyebrow twitched and I laughed.

We went to the dance-floor and we began to dance. Even though he sometimes made mistakes by trying to dance symmetrically he didn't dance bad.

``Careful to where you put your hands, Kid. We don't want to have any accidents like the last time…´´I joked and he blushed.

``I told you I was sorry…And I'm also sorry for abandon you and your brother yesterday…´´He apologized.

``Don't worry, that stuff happens. But I also should apologize; I had planned to betray you and try to steal your glory with Angel…I'm not usually like that, I'm very loyal to my friends but sometimes the ambition goes to my head and the darkness takes over my heart.´´ I confessed.

``Don't worry, at least you didn't do anything and we teamed up against the same enemy.´´ He reassured me.

``You're a cool guy for being a OCD maniac! ´´ I laughed.

``Well, cool, charismatic, stronger, the son of the boss, sexier…´´He ranted with a smirk and I blushed. (Crap! He heard that!)

``Well…I…´´I tried to put an excuse and I looked at the door where I saw Sid injured. ``What the hell happened?!´´ I shouted and everyone turned to the door.

Stein began asking questions and he answered something I didn't quite understand. Then the floor began to tremble. Angel came up to us.

``What's going on?!´´ He asked.

``It has begun…Nygus, you can do the Soul Resonance? ´´ He asked to his machete and it said yes. ``At least you…´´

``Alex, be alert! ´´ Angel told me and I nodded.

Then Sid used a technique which made graves show up from the floor and we fall in them, but they looked more like a deep tunnel. We fell into a hallway, but I being the klutz I am I fell bad on my legs, making my ankle let out a cracking noise and I yelped. I ignored the pain and stood up, we hadn't got time to worry about me: Shibushen was in danger!

``I sense witches souls…there are eight! And the demoniac sword!´´ Kid warned us.

``We're in alert! Listen calmly. The first Kishin, the origin of the other demons, is under Shibushen. And the nurse of the school, the witch Medusa, wants to resurrect him. We must stop her!´´ Doctor Stein told us.

I was shaking in my shoes now. Eight witches, a Kishin, the demoniac sword…it was too much to us! We were going to die! I began to sweat and hyperventilate and my knees gave in. Angel came to my side and rubbed my back.

``Angel, we can't do it…we'll die…I'm scared Angel…´´I told him and he hugged me.

``Ey, where's the brave Alex Kane I know? Where's she? Alex, we're together in this, trust me. Nothing is going to happen, to any of us. And I'm going to carry you all the way, so transform. I know your ankle is twisted. ´´He said and picked me up.

I nodded and transformed in my bayonet form. I was more secure like that, but Angel was still vulnerable and that's what I didn't like. All my friends were in big danger. Stein told us to follow him to the basement. When we found the entry he told us one last thing.

``If you want to run away is your moment, any mistake it can mean your death. Your souls have to decide…´´

In a second all of us had our usual clothes on. What did you think, that we weren't prepared in case of attack? We had our clothes under the party costumes. I even ruffled my hair and Angel wore his arm armor.

``And for today's special menu we'll have kicked asses of witches with demoniac sword for dessert.´´ Angel said smirking.

``I must thank the witches; if they didn't attack I would still have to wear that damn dress…´´ I said with more confidence.

**Author Note: Hope you liked it! Suggestions and critics are always welcomed! Let's answer the questions!**

**Toboe's Soulmate: I'll do it, don't worry :3. I might like the cookies but not to the point to leave you without any, I'm still a kind person you know? :)**

**Guest: Well, I had planned to write the stories after I finished the fanfic I'm writing, but I noticed that I have a lot of stories and to complete everyone might take me years! So I'll be posting every two or three days this fanfic and every week one of the longest ones: Harry Potter, Naruto, One Piece...**


	6. Damn Chibi-monster!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned!**

We were climbing down stairs that seemed to never end. All the meisters had their partners in their weapon form and ready for the battle. Kid explained us how the Kishin was sealed. It seems that Shinigami-sama ripped of his skin and he sealed him with it. That's why he can't leave Shibushen, if he did that the seal would break and the Kishin would be free. We stopped climbing down the stairs and run through a hallway when Maka, Kid and Stein suddenly stopped.

``Doctor Stein, I sense a soul in front of us. There's someone…this soul can't be mistaken…´´

``Angel, be prepared.´´ I warned him and he tightened the grip on me.

``Is a disgusting and perverted soul…Dad! ´´ Maka said.

Angel face-planted and I reflected my image in the cannon doing a face-palm. _(You're fucking kidding us?!_) It was the same red-headed man of the ball. Spirit, the Death Scythe…wait…Is his dad?!

``Disgusting and perverted soul…? ´´ He whimpered.

``Is incredible you could escape that magic.´´ Stein remarked.

``I'm the faster chasing women.´´ He said proud.

``Typical of you, but is a relief because I wasn't going to last to much without a weapon…´´ He said. (_You're telling me that the perverted Death Scythe is the partner of the crazy Doctor Stein?! Now I already saw everything!)_

Spirit turned on his weapon form, which looked like a scythe without a blade; you're telling me how that's a weapon… and Stein warned us again.

``Boys, from here I don't know what's going to happen so don't let your weapons turn in their human form because they can kill you with one single strike.´´

``Like I had planned to turn back…´´I muttered remembering my twisted ankle.

``So you say they're waiting for us? Weren't they trying to get the Kishin? ´´Black Star asked an intelligent question for once in his life.

``No, I don't think they went all…´´

``Ey, you heard that?´´ Black Star suddenly said.

Angel aimed at the dark corridor with his finger touching the trigger ready to shoot. All of them raised their guards. From the darkness appeared the first witch, a witch that I didn't want to see…Medusa. I could see her soul and it was the most scaring sight ever.

``I knew it was you…´´She said smirking.

``I'm going to tell you my plan in general. The first line who's trying to stop us is Medusa, after her will be the demoniac sword and the others will be trying to get the Kishin. The werewolf will use his immortality to protect the black blood.´´ He began to explain to us.

``Ey! An immortal werewolf?! BLACK STAR, YOU TOLD ME YOU DEFEAT IT!´´ I shouted to him angrily .

``Our plan is going to be: I'll be against Medusa while the three of you advance to the others. Kid is the faster of you so he'll chase the ones to try to get the Kishin. Black Star will fight against the demoniac sword so Maka and Soul can continue. You're the one who can hurt him the most. Soul and Maka you'll overpass Medusa and the demoniac sword and you'll go to stop them to use the black blood. Finally; Angel and Alex will be the ones who'll help you. They'll be chasing with Kid, but if Black Star can't defeat the demoniac sword they'll try to restrain it the most time possible. If Black star success then you'll have to help in case of Kid or Maka need it.´´

``Got it.´´ We chorused.

``And one last thing: Stay alive.´´

``Yes.´´ We all said.

``And you say that in front of the enemy? I heard everything.´´ Medusa said.

**...WE'RE IDIOTS!**

``Oh? But weren't you the nurse of the school?´´ Stein said smirking. (That self-confidence can send us to hell!)

``Smartass…well, shall we begin? ´´She said and put the scariest face ever. ``Snake, snake, cobra, cobrura…´´She began ranting and I grew scared.

``Listen, don't run like crazy. There must be an aperture so we can pass. Calm down.´´ He said.

``AN APERTURE? THAT CRAZY WITCH-BITCH IS BLOCKING ALL THE WAY! ´´ I shouted.

``Alex, calm yourself!´´ Angel scold me but I saw sweat running his forehead.

Then Medusa made her movement: Vector Arrow. A lot of pointy black arrows began to go directly at us. I was glad that Angel took the lessons of capoeira and break-dance so he's more flexible and he could dodge the arrows. The others seemed to handle it very well. The Kid grabbed Angel's hand and using his skate made us jump over Medusa.

``Guys! We're going! ´´ Kid called.

``I think is time! ´´ Angel said smirking.

``Time for what?!´´ I asked confused.

``To try my new toy! ´´ He said as he stopped. (What is he doing?!)

He pulled out from his pocket what looked like a small box. He pressed some kind of button to reveal…a skate?!

``When I saw Kid's I didn't want to be inferior to him…Grab yourself.´´ He said and hop on.

The bastard went like a rocket and we were tied with Kid in a second. When he looked at his left and saw us he gasped.

``What's up Kid?! Want a race?!´´ Angel called.

``You're going to see!´´ He said.

And the two of them began to try to surpass each other. My ears began beeping from the speed. (Ugh…Men…)

**``AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ´**´They shouted as we were reaching the speed of a formula 1.

``Guys! I think we passed the demoniac sword! ´´ I called but they ignored me.

Finally I had enough. Without the consent of Angel I shoot on the air making them stop in their tracks.

``Will you stop being brainless men and try to act normal?! You were about to hit that column!´´ I called.

It was right, we were at a meter to stamp on it. Finally they calmed down and began skating normally. I sighed. I began to have the feeling that something bad was happening behind us… And on front of us! Something exploded in front of us and Kid and Angel were thrown of their skates.

``Bombs?´´ Kid asked.

``That was close…´´Angel sighed.

We saw how bombs began floating in the air, making Kid complain about not present with a bit of symmetry.

``Angel, after we help Kid pass through the bombs we'll check the back to help Black Star! ´´I said worrying for the assassin.

``Understand! Kid stop complaining about the fucking symmetry! ´´ He said to the Shinigami.

``But they're disgusting…floating without any order…´´ He said and began falling on the ground. ``I' feeling sick…´´He muttered.

``What the hell is with him?!´´ I asked to the Thompson sisters.

``For Kid a place without any order or symmetry is like a place full of monsters for someone normal…

``What a trap…I'm going to end here?´´ Kid whimpered in his hands and knees.

``Oh, for the love of god! Kid, you can't surrender now!´´ I told him.

``If you don't do your work as Shinigami who'll do it?!´´ Liz reasoned with him.

``I don't care what you say…I'm a trash as Shinigami…´´

``Ugh…Patty, your motivational speech, please? ´´ Liz said and my ears perked up.

``Hey, Angel listen to the speech too, it may raise up our spirits! ´´ I suggested.

``Okay….GET YOUR ASS MOVING, DAMN YOU! ´´She said with an angry face. (Holy shit…)

In a second Kid grabbed his skate and jumped through the bombs crying.

``Amazing, he's using the power of the explosions to go faster! ´´ I heard Liz. ``Is incredible the power of the motivational speech of Patty…´´

``FALL INTO BITTER AGONY YOU BASTARD! ´´ Patty shouted happily.

``I hate you, Patty! You don't know how much I hate you! ´´ I could heard Kid's voice fading as he passed all the bombs.

Angel and I stood in silence.

``Oh, my god…Patty can be scary sometimes…´´I muttered.

``GAAAAAHH! DON'T WORRY BLACK STAR WE'LL HELP YOU! ´´ Angel said crying too grabbing his skate and going on the contrary direction.

``Don't tell me that you too are affected?!´´ I exclaimed.

But it was effective. We made our way back to where the demoniac sword was. We began to hear screams and we grew worried. Then we found Black Star.

``Black Star?! You did it!´´ Angel said.

``Is not that, Maka wanted to defeat the demoniac sword by herself!´´ He informed us.

``What?! That idiot is going to end up killed! ´´ Angel said and we continued advancing.

``Wait! Maka wanted to do it alone! Angel! ´´ He called but my brother ignored him.

We continued and continued with our heart beating hard against our chest. Our souls glowing bright determined to help our friend. _(Don't worry Maka. We'll help you!)_ But when we reached the place we saw a confusing scene. Maka was…hugging the meister of the demoniac sword…

``Maka! What are you doing?! You want to get yourself…?!´´ Angel began but I transformed to my human shelve and clapped a hand over his mouth.

I got down from his arms and used him as a support. I was smiling, because I could feel it. The sadness and loneliness that the meister suffered was gone. Maka then pulled out a book and did a Maka-chop.

``That's why I'll say this...´´ Maka pulled out her glove and tend her hand. ``Be my friend please.´´ She smiled.

I looked at Angel which had a face of complete astonishment. I retracted my hand and his face went to a small smile.

``Who could have imagined it? That we defeated the enemy by turning her into an ally…´´He shook his head.

``That's how Maka is…she can always surprise you…´´ I said.

The meister began to cry out of the emotion.

``It's impossible…I-I don't know how to deal with this!´´ She said but shook her hand.

``Ey Maka! It's the first time you disobey a teacher, aren't you ashamed of yourself! ´´ I told her and they turned to us.

``No, I'm not! ´´She said laughing.

``Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend? ´´ I asked her grinning.

``She's Chrona.´´ She said. ``Chrona, these are Angel Damon…´´She said.

``What's up?´´ He said friendly.

``And Alex Kane.´´

``If you don't know how to deal with this, we can always teach you! ´´ I said laughing.

``Uh? Alex, are you crying?´´ Soul asked smirking.

I looked at him confused. I put a hand on my eyes and I discovered that I was truly crying. I quickly whipped them away and blushed.

``I'm not! I'm not! It's the dust that got in my eyes!´´

``I never cried this much…I don't know how to deal with tears…´´Whimpered Chrona.

``Neither I am…´´ I muttered but Angel heard me and poked my check.

``Is just that the moment touched your sensible side? Is because you understand what means being alone?´´ He taunted me and I glared at him.

``Guys, we don't have time.´´ Soul warned us. ``Better hurry up.´´

``But we can't leave her alone…´´Said Maka.

``You're fucking kidding me right?!´´ We heard a voice coming from Chrona.

Then out of nowhere the black monster we saw that day in the boat appeared and hit Maka. Kind off…

``Don't' fuck with me idiot! ´´ He said the shrunk monster and I began to laugh.

``He's so cute! He's so damn cute like this! He looks like a teddy bear!´´ I laughed making Angel look at me weird.

``What the hell did you do?! Why I'm like this?!´´ Chibi-monster asked.

And now Soul too began to try to get the thing off making me laugh louder.

``STOP! ´´ Chrona said suddenly hitting the thing in the face.

We all stood in silence waiting for the response of the monster at this. And now the Chibi-monster got in bully mood and began hitting the poor Chrona and trying to lift her clothes, the bastard. Well, you can look me like a heartless monster if you want but I just rolled in the floor laughing so hard that no sound came out.

``T-this guy is hilarious! I-I can't breathe! ´´ I said between laughs. ``S-someone help me, that I'm dying! Damn Chibi-monster! ´´

**Author Note: suggestions, critics and questions are always welcomed!**

**Toboe's Soulmate: Mayyybeee...who knooows...maybe yes...If you give me a cookie perhaps...**

**ScytheGirlKana: Ey! I was thinking that you'll never show up! But now that you're here everything is now cuz I got my buddy! And stop crying or I'll damn you! I'm not angry with you!**


	7. Damn Kishin!

**Author Note: I don't own anything, just the plot, Angel and Alex! Enjoy, review, ask or you'll be damned!**

After I laugh my guts out Angel picked me up again and we run with Soul and Maka to complete the mission. Chrona was left so she could stop Chibi-monster to try to hit us again. It has been minutes since we began to run between the demolished hallways when I felt something trail along my body. Something very bad happened… Maka stopped too.

``Maka, you can feel it right?´´ I asked and I could feel my body trembling.

``Yes…I think the Kishin has been resurrected.´´ She confirmed.

``And Black Star and the others? ´´ Soul asked.

``I don't know. Because the madness of the Kishin I can't feel them. Let's hurry up!´´ She said and we continued running.

``Alex, are you okay?´´ Angel asked me but I felt his voice like very far away.

The fear was taking over my body…Or it was the madness of the Kishin? I only could hear my heartbeat and my breathing. I was looking from side to side like a paranoid. Like the Kishin could jump from nowhere, kill Angel in a second, torture Soul and Maka in front of my very eyes to finally use his claws to open my stomach and drink my blood if he wanted…

``ALEX!´´ Angel said and my eyes snapped open. ``Don't let the fear take over you. I'm here, okay? I'm here and nothing is going to go bad. Trust your brother.´´ He said giving me a reassuring smile.

I nodded and tried to calm down, but I still had the feeling that something very bad was going to happen…

``Angel! Use your skate and let's go first! Maka, we'll make sure the way is open for you! Let's go!´´ I said and Angel nodded. (Better to take control over this, I can't lose!)

We used the skate and in less than five seconds we were there. What I saw made my stomach clutch. Black Star and Kidd were injured and the witch and the werewolf were still standing! But the worse…the Kishin was beginning to take form. He was like a human but with only skin, he didn't have eyes… Then I decided to use one of my techniques: Change the fear that can make you immobile by the rage that makes you blind. The world turns black for me. I ignore the fear and others to focus in one enemy, and I let out all my fury against him.

``MOTHERFUCKER, GET BACK TO HELL! ´´ I shouted and ignoring my twisted ankle I jumped towards him with the blade of the bayonet directly towards him.

My attack worked and I impaled him directly on the chest.

``Alex, stop! Get away from him! ´´ I heard a voice calling but I couldn't identify who was.

It was like I was closed in a cage, were the unique inside where the Kishin and me. I took a step forwards and the bayonet got deeper, but he seemed to ignore me. He put a hand on my shoulder and took a strong grip. I felt like a strong pulse that sends me backwards on a wall. Blood was everywhere. I could sense my ribs breaking and a strong burning pain on my shoulder. Blood came for it and the worse was that I couldn't feel my right arm.

``ALEX!´´ I heard the same voice again and hurried footsteps.

``I must stop that bastard…´´I growled but I saw how he raised up in the air and perforated the ceiling. ``Crap…Get back here! ´´

I tried to get up again but I was pushed against the floor and my vision line was blocked by a bright light. No, it wasn't that…Gold? No…

``Alex you stupid idiot! You could have died! Don't use that technique again! Never! ´´ I heard a voice screaming.

``Who are you? And why do you stop me?!´´ I asked angrily and I felt a sharp pain in my check.

The bastard just slapped me in the face. Then I heard someone sobbing. I felt how he clutched my clothes. I blinked a few times and the technique worn off. I was confused and my head felt dizzy. I was also weak and cold. I was going to die?

``Angel? Where are you?´´ I asked searching for my brother.

Soon my vision got back to normal. Angel raised his head from my clothes and looked at me. He slowly surrounded me with his arms very careful like I would break like glass. He cried against my shoulder and I patted his back awkwardly.

``I'm here. I'm here with you. Alex…your arm…´´ He said between sobs.

``What's with it?´´ I asked confused.

**``IS GONE!´´**

I looked at my right arm to only see my jacket ripped off and an empty space. I felt sick. The flesh exposed and the blood pouring from it was disgusting. Darkness took over me. When I woke up my eyes were still closed. I felt how someone was holding tightly my left hand. I was in a bed and had a needle in my left arm…Ouch…I felt warmer than the last time. Finally I could open my eyes and I heard voices.

``Ey, how are you feeling, Birdie? ´´ I heard a soft voice.

``Damn it all…´´I muttered and I heard small laughs.

``She's okay, thank gods.´´ I heard a female voice.

I finally opened my eyes and saw all the gang gathered. I let out a small smile.

``Ey guys you're okay! Or we're all dead? ´´ I quickly asked.

**``GANG CHOP! ´´**

``DAMN IT! ´´ I said clutching my head. (They all hit me with a book?!) ``What was that for?!´´

``You idiot you know the scare you gave us?! We thought you died!´´ Angel said angrily shaking me back and forth when I heard a clattering noise that didn't came from his arm armors.

``Uh? What was that? ´´ I asked and I lifted a bit the sheets to reveal my right arm.

Wait, didn't he said that I lost it? When I looked at it my eyes widened when I saw that I had a replacement. It was like a mechanic arm totally covered in bronze. When I made the movement to move my right arm the replace moved like I wanted, like it was already part of my body.

``Who…? What…? ´´ Was the unique thing I could say.

``Stein and Angel worked together to make you this. Cool right?´´ Soul said grinning.

``You did this? ´´ I asked astonished and I quickly hugged my brother which he returned. ``But, if I lost my arm I lost a lot of blood. Who gave me his?´´

``It was me Alex.´´ Tsubaki said smiling.

``Get here so I can give you a hug, damn it! ´´ I laughed and we hugged. ``Now, serious business. Where the hell is that damn bastard also known as Kishin? ´´

``He escaped.´´ Kid said.

I frowned and clenched my fists. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. I lost my arm for nothing, I risked my life for nothing, I put my friends in danger for nothing!

``…I…I'm going to calm down…okay…I lost my fucking arm, but I'm okay…´´I said taking deep breaths.

POW!

``Kid what the hell?!´´ I shouted to the Shinigami which just hit me on the head.

``Just to make sure you don't ever risk again! Because your impulsive behavior you…you…´´He said trembling. (Kid…you worry that much about me?) ``You lost your perfect symmetry! And it's impossible to get it back! ´´ He said and with that he broke down in the floor and cried.

``This dude is imbecile…´´ I muttered and the gang agreed.

After they all came to visit me I was left in the hospital for a few more hours to check if I was able to get back home. I was lucky because I was. Doing things were a bit harder now because I was right-handed and I wasn't accustomed to the mechanical substitute. Like dressing for example, I had to torn off the right sleeve of my red jacket to put the damn thing on. And for eating I needed Angel's help to grab the fork. Life was going to be more difficult…Also in my bayonet form I was changed; now the blade was made of bronze and not iron.

``Ugh, this thing is making a weird sound, brother. Should I put oil or something? ´´ I asked him in the afternoon.

``That would be nice.´´ He called from the living room watching football.

``I feel like a robot…´´I sighed and I heard a knocking on the door. ``I get it! ´´ I called.

I went to open the door and I saw Tsubaki and Black Star with sport clothes. Black Star was holding a ball of basketball under his arm.

``What's up Alex? Do you want a match with us? ´´ He asked grinning.

``I don't know, I still have to recover from my wounds and with this…´´I said moving my right arm. ``I don't know if I could play properly…´´ I said unsure.

``Oh, C'mon! At least come to watch my amazing movements at sport! ´´ He laughed.

``I don't think that it would be a good idea…´´I began when Angel put his hands on my shoulders.

``We would like to see the match. A bit of fresh air would be good.´´ He said smiling.

``Let's go then! The great Black Star is going to reach the victory! Yahoo! ´´ He said jumping.

And we went to see the match. It was ridiculous. Maka had no idea of how to play basketball at all! Even they had a bet: if Maka, Black Star and Patty lost the captain Maka, which was tricked by Black Star to be the captain of their tem, had to go on a date with his father. If Soul, Kid and Tsubaki lost they had to move the furniture of Kid two centimeters to a side.

``Ey, Alex Angel! Pick your teams to cheer us! ´´ Soul said.

``Kid's team! ´´ I called.

``Maka's team! ´´ Angel said.

We looked at each other and glared.

``How about a bet between you and me?´´ I said. ``If your team wins I'll do the chores of a week, but if my team wins you'll have to do them.´´ I said smirking.

``Deal!´´ He said and we shook hands.

End of the match. Spirit is puking from happiness because he finally can spend some time with his daughter and I'm doing a happy dance on the bench we sat. After that I decided to do some skate around town. I saw how the people fixed the destructions after the fight between Shinigami-sama and the Kishin. I also saw how people stared at my arm showing pity. That made me let out a growl and I went faster with the skate.

``I swear I'll get my revenge on you, Kishin. I'll make you pay! Damn you! ´´

**Author Note: Remember questions and suggestions are always welcomed! Let's answer some!**

**Toboe's Soulmate:*Gets on the screen like The Ring girl and grabs the cookie* One of romance and potato chips with extra of damnation in order. *ding* And the outtakes will have three parts. Hope you like them.**

**ScytheGirlKana: Is because that speech is very powerful. **


	8. Damn my madness!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned!**

``Angel, the people is still staring…´´ I growled angrily while we were walking around Shibushen.

``Just give them time to accustom. Is not every day you see a girl with a bronze arm.´´ He said patting my back.

``But every day we see a blue zombie as our professor, right? ´´ I said sarcastically.

We heard a noise coming from a classroom and we entered thinking that something happened. We found a crime scene. The victim was thrown over the broken desk.

``What do you think detective Alex?´´ asked Angel looking at the desk with a magnifying glass.

``Elemental, my dear Angel. Judging by the marks in the head of the victim the homicide weapon was a book of at least eight-hundreds of pages. Knowing the victim and because he also wrote the name of the murderer in his last minutes of life I determined something!´´ I said with a hat of Sherlock Holmes, don't ask where I found it.

``And your conclusion is?´´ Angel asked.

``Soul was being an idiot and was Maka-chopped.´´ I said bluntly and threw away the hat. ``Hi Maka, Chrona! ´´ I waved.

``Uh, and you are?´´ Angel asked to the blonde woman with an eye patch.

``Oh? Well, I-I'm Marie. The new teacher…´´She said blushing when he saw my brother.

``Hi Alex. If I did a Maka-chop to Soul is because he mocked the poetry.´´ She said narrowing her eyes at him.

``Poetry?´´ I asked confused.

``Yes, I think that if Chrona writes poetry she would express better her feelings. What do you say if we write it together?´´ She asked to Chrona who was sulking in the floor like an emo.

``If you say so…´´She muttered.

While Chrona wrote the poem, I moved Soul off the desk and fixed it with duct tape. Ey, I'm a weapon not a carpenter. Finally Soul was revived and sat on the desk. Thirty minutes later Chrona finished.

``This is ridiculous…´´Soul muttered and I put duct tape on his mouth.

``Shut up, Soul. The poetry is a beautiful art. Expressing feelings by using words that can make you cry. Is impressive…´´I scolded him.

When Marie and Maka finished reading they moved to a corner of the room to…being emo?!

**``WHAT THE FUCK?!´´** Angel and I shouted.

``I wish that I never was born…´´ I heard Maka mutter. (_Poor girl…._)

Just then the door opened and Black Star entered. I'll point out that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Would you call me weird if I tell you that he had a nice body? Yeah, I thought so…

``What's up?! With the weather of today what are you all closed in here?´´ He said.

When Black Star saw the state of Maka and Marie he began to rant about look at him and the problem should worn off because he shone brighter than the sun itself, yada, yada… Then Soul handed him the poem so he would read.

``Since when Black Star is able to read? ´´ Angel whispered to me.

Then the impossible happened. The great Black Star went to a corner to sulk too!

**``WHAT THE FUCK?!´´** Angel and I shouted again.

``Why they are all like this?! Even Soul went emo! And Chrona you too?!´´ I said astonished.

``Let's read it, it can't be that bad…´´Angel suggested and we read it together.

As we passed through the words it was like all my happiness went off, I felt bad, I felt like…

``The Kishin should have killed me that day…´´I muttered as I went to my own emo-corner, mine had sad music and rain too.

``I don't deserve the floor I'm stepping on…´´ Angel said beside me.

``I wish that I never resurrected…´´Sid said appearing beside Soul.

``What the hell Sid, when you entered?!´´ He exclaimed.

You want to know how we broke out from our emo state? Well…

**SHOT**

``Who the heck broke the desk?! Which one of you?!´´ Kid said shooting to each of us.

``Eh? The desk? What? ´´ I asked confused.

``I don't know which one of us did it, but would you tell me why were you in that state?´´ He asked and the Thompson sisters got back to normal.

``…**DON'T READ THE POEM!´**´ We all warned him and he fell on the ground by the impression.

After this…incident with the poem, Maka, Soul and Chrona went to do a mission together. Angel told me that he had a date. Kid had a mission by his own and Black Star went to train. So that left me alone and I decided to go for a walk on the forest.

``Excalibur…Excalibur…from the United Kingdom…I'm looking for her…I'm going to California…Dang, now I have Excalibur's song stuck on my mind.´´ I muttered as I walked around.

Yep, Angel and I had to met Excalibur because we lost a bet with Black Star. 24 hours of my life were thrown to the trash because that weird sword. As I walked around I had the feeling that something was following me…

``Who's there?!´´ I shouted with my bayonet ready.

``Alex…Alex…Alex…´´A creepy voice called me.

``Who are you?!´´ I said getting more nervous and taking steps back.

``Let it flow…It'll make you stronger…´´The voice continued.

Then the sky began to get darker. I looked up and saw how the sun began to get eclipsed. My mind decided that it was a good moment to remember the movie of The Ring. I grew so scared that I fell on the ground still with the bayonet of my left arm ready. I gasped when in a second In front of me appeared the Kishin. I pointed my bayonet to him but I was shaking so much that it was ridiculous.

``D-don't go near me!´´ I said moving backwards.

The Kishin opened his mouth full of pointy teeth and let out a laugh. He then disappeared. I quickly got up and began to run panicked. While I was running through the trees I felt something surround my wrists and ankles pulling me above the ground. Again the Kishin appeared. His skin like bandages held me tightly and I feared that he might dismember me.

``The madness inside of you can give you strength…You just have to let it flow…´´ He said with his creepy voice.

``Y-you're an illusion…you aren't real…´´I shuttered closing my eyes but it was like I still could see him.

``I'll show you the power of madness…´´He said raising his clawed hand.

And slowly he began to pierce my stomach. I was screaming the loudest I could because you have no idea of the pain that caused me. When he had all his hand inside he stopped and I was breathing hard. How I was still alive?! I wanted to die already!

``Stop it! Please just kill me now! ´´ I pleaded.

``The desperation of the weak. The power to make them whimper in your grip.´´ He said and dig so deep that I thought he could grab my vertebral column. ``Can you hear the fear in your voice? Imagine what you could do with a power like this. C'mon say it. You just have to…´´ He said in a mocking manner.

I felt it: The power inside of me. My mind began changing. I watched everything around me. I could break that stone in two with the power. I could burn that tree down with the power. I coud do whatever I wanted with the power. Nothing could stop me. And I just had to do one thing…

``Let it flow…´´I said with a wicked smile. ``Yes, I see your point here…With madness you don't have to care about no one because you don't need anyone. So no more traitors, no more fights between anyone…It's like when I change my fear to rage but permanently…´´

``Exactly Alex. Increase the madness inside you and you won't need the help of nobody, you will be independent. You won't need your brother anymore.´´ He said and put me on the floor.

``My brother…? ´´ I asked.

Then I noticed what I was doing. Getting tricked by the Kishin?! What the hell?!

``DISSAPEAR!´´ I shouted and shoot him with my strongest blow.

The smoke cleared and there wasn't any Kishin anymore. No blood, no hole in my stomach…anything. An illusion produced by the Kishin Madness. I fell on the floor panting, the idea of let the madness flow still roaming through my brain. I stuck the blade on the floor and let out a frustrated growl. I looked at it and for a moment I saw Angel's image on it.

``What I almost done? He said I'm weak and he's right…only the weak would fall for an illusion like that!´´ I said and I let out a laugh without fun. ``I have to forget that this happened…´´I told myself and walked out the forest back to Death City.

As I walked back the people still stared at me. _(Damn scum…I would love to blow them up…Wait. Did I just think that? Oh, no. I think the madness is taking over me!)_ I quickly run ignoring the weird stares of the people. While turning into a corner, sadly a hallway without exit, I tripped into some stone and I fell flat on my face. I groaned and opened my eyes to find myself with small curious black ones.

``Eh? A raccoon? How cute…´´ I muttered as he tilted his head to a side.

I got up and continued walking. The people stared at me and some of them laughed, confused I turned to find the raccoon following me. I raised an eyebrow at the animal. He raised his little paws in a ``pick me´´ motion. I picked him up and he looked at me. He jumped from my grip to rest on my shoulder.

``Meh, at least you'll entertain me while I deal with my madness problem.´´ I said and continued walking with the animal perched on my shoulder like a parrot on a pirate.

On my way walking still humming Excalibur's song on my head I found Kid, who finished his mission.

``What's up? ´´ I said casually raising my hand and the animal mimicked me.

``Alex, what do you have in your shoulder?!´´ Liz shrieked.

``A raccoon.´´ I said simply.

``Are you crazy?! That thing has illness!´´ She said and hid behind Patty who looked with a smile to the animal.

``Maybe I am, who knows? But at least I have a raccoon.´´ I said shrugging my shoulders with the animal mimicking me. ``And why are you looking at me like that, Kid? ´´ I asked to the Shinigami who was staring at me with a thoughtful face.

Without saying a word he picked the raccoon and he looked at me for a second. He put the raccoon on my head and stared for a moment.

``Is more symmetrical that way.´´ He said.

``Aahh…´´I said understanding him now. ``It's warm, he would make a good living hat.´´ I said with a smile and the animal did a purring sound as I scratched him.

``YAHOO! WHAT'S UP GUYS?!´´ Black Star said and he and Tsubaki jumped from a building like ninjas. ``Eh?! Why do you have a raccoon?!´´

``Why you don't have a raccoon? ´´ I retorted.

``She's right! Tsubaki, let's find a raccoon! One bigger than hers! The great Black Star needs a great pet! ´´ He said and with that he run off with a sighing Tsubaki behind him.

``Help me to find a name? ´´ I asked Kid and the girls.

``He remembers me of Ragnarok with him perched on you like that…´´Liz said.

``Who?´´ I asked confused.

``The one you call Chibi-monster.´´ They explained.

``Chibi is then. Thanks guys, bye!´´ I said and with that I walked off.

Finally I reached my house and threw myself on the sofa with my hands behind my head and Chibi mimicked. Then something clicked on my mind.

``I've just adopted a raccoon?! God, I don't know what is making me doing these things: The guys with their craziness or the madness itself. Damn my madness…´´I muttered.

``Grrramn…´´The raccoon also growled. _(Did the raccoon just talk? Wow…)_

**Author Note: Let's answer some questions!**

**ScytheGirlKana: Oh, god you did it, right? You cosplayed as you told me? I want a freaking video it had to be hilarious! XD Yeah, I'm evil, deal with it.**

**Toboe's Soulmate:Nop, she just fainted from blood loss and shock. She hadn't died...yet...I feel like the writer of Game Of Thrones! Yay Cybercookies!**


	9. Damn raccoon boy!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned!**

When I woke up I saw that Chibi wasn't beside me. Maybe he went to explore for a while. I went to the living room and my jaw touched the ground.

``Good morning birdie!´´ Angel greeted taking a bite of his toast.

``Grrrood morning.´´ Chibi said but he was a bit changed, like…

``Why he is a fucking human?!´´ I said.

Now Chibi was a boy of seven years old. He wore a black mask, black pants and gloves and a brown shirt. He had a belt with a somewhat raccoon tail and had two raccoon ears sprouting from his black short hair.

``I'm a magical grraccoon.´´ He said as he nibbled on a strawberry.

``He's like Blair; he can change between a human and his animal form…´´ I said to myself. ``But wait, why did you followed me? ´´

``Because I felt lonely…´´He said putting a sad face.

I just could say one thing: Awww. Even I, who didn't like kids, was going soft for the little raccoon boy. I sat on the chair beside him and patted his back.

``You're not lonely anymore, okay?´´ I said with a smile.

``Yay! Can I call you big sis? Can I? Can I?´´ He said hugging me with his belt-like-tail wagging from side to side.

``S-Sure…´´I said a bit awkward.

``Grreat!´´ He said as he grabbed another strawberry.

``Why do you talk like that?´´ Angel said confused.

``Like what?´´ Chibi said tilting his head to a side.

``You growl in some words. Like great, raccoon, good…´´ He said.

``I didn't know, grrrrell, must be my grraccoon nature.´´ He said shrugging his shoulders.

Then the phone rang. Angel walked to the living room an went to answer while I had my breakfast with Chibi.

``Hello? Ah, Soul good to see you're okay. What the…? Maka! A witch?! Is she okay?! She can't move…We'll be in our way!´´ I heard him say.

``What's wrong?´´ I asked him serious and Chibi turned too.

``When Maka, Soul and Chrona went to do a mission about a golem, it seems that a witch awoke because the madness of the Kishin increasing. They're all okay, but Maka can't move because some weird spell.´´ He explained.

``We should go to visit her, then. C'mon Chibi!´´ I said and got up.

He nodded and transformed in his animal form to rest on the top of my head where he curled up. We went to Shibushen to visit Maka. We stopped in front of the door and knocked a few times.

``Come in.´´ Maka said.

Angel opened the door and we entered smiling.

``Hey! ´´We waved and Chibi waved along.

``Angel, Alex! Eh? Is that a raccoon? ´´She said in the bed.

``Long story…It seems that all the gang is gathered here.´´ I said smiling but then I noticed something. ``Why you have Black Star's autograph on your forehead and a Hitler moustache? ´´

She narrowed her eyes at the blue-haired boy and he grinned. I let out a sigh.

``Do you prefer the bayonet or the raccoon? ´´ I asked transforming my arm and Black Star paled.

``W-wait! ´´

``Raccoon, only to try it. ´´She said.

``Chibi, attack the idiot! ´´I ordered pointing to Black Star.

He moved through my arm and jumped to him. He transformed in mid-air and gave him a ninja kick.

``Kamikaze! ´´ He called as he clawed and bite him.

``AGGH, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF! ´´the idiot shouted.

``Wait, is he human?! ´´Soul asked astonished.

``He's like Blair, a raccoon with magic powers. Cute, isn't he? ´´ I said smiling proudly at Chibi.

Tsubaki picked him up and Black Star was left in the ground with claw and bite marks.

``Yes, he is very cute.´´ Tsubaki said smiling and Chibi blushed.

``Oh, I'm not that cute…´´ He said smiling with his belt like tail wagging and rubbing the back of his neck.

``Awww…´´All the girls and Angel cooed.

``That lucky bastard, he got the girls attention in a second….´´ I heard Soul mutter a bit jealous.

``Finished!´´ Kid called who was doing who knows what. ``I ordered the bottles and boxes of this closet symmetrically so you don't have to worry about it. You can rest and recover perfectly.´´ He said proud of his work.

``This dude is an idiot…´´We all said.

``I must say that is quite impressive…Good job, Kid.´´ I said giving him a thumbs up.

``Thanks, finally someone appreciates my work.´´ He said more proud.

``Don't praise him like that…´´The gang scolded me.

Then we heard a knocking in the door and Sid entered. He wanted to talk seriously with the nurse. After they exited the room we were all left in silence.

``Excuse me, but I have something to do…´´Black Star said seriously and walked out the door.

``What's wrong with him?´´ Soul asked frowning.

``I don't know…I'll go to check if he's okay. Goodbye, recover soon Maka.´´ Tsubaki excused herself.

``Thank you, Tsubaki.´´ She said and we all waved.

``I-I also have things to do…I'll be going then, bye Maka…´´Chrona said shy.

And everyone began to leave till it was only Maka, Soul, Angel, Chibi and me. There was an awkward silence.

``So…a witch if I'm correct?´´ Angel said breaking the silence.

``Yeah. She looked like a spider and there was also that guy which controlled the golem.´´ Soul Explained.

``And how did you manage to defeat them? ´´ I asked curious with Chibi on my arms.

``A Death Scythe helped us, Justin Law was called.´´ She said.

``Justin Law…Justin Law…´´I trailed off but I couldn't picture him. ``No, it doesn't ring any bells.´´ I sighed.

``Blonde, usually with headphones and dressed like a monk?´´ Soul tried.

``…A monk with headphones? What the fuck?´´ Angel and I asked.

``Forget it. Thanks to come anyways.´´ Maka sighed.

``Yeah, we should go to do a mission. I'm beginning to get kind of rusty. Get it? Rusty?´´ I said signaling my bronze arm but no one laughed.

``That was a lame joke, big sis.´´ Chibi said.

``Aghh! Let's go Angel! Hope you recover soon Maka! ´´ I said and grabbed my older brother by the neck of his shirt.

``It was a pleasure to meet you! ´´ Chibi called.

We walked to the board where all the missions were posted. As usual Angel chooses and I just sat on the floor waiting for him to decide. Chibi sat on my lap and took a small nap while I thought about what to do with him. Left him with Blair? No, she would pervert him. With Shinigami-sama? Em…no. _(Who would take care of this raccoon boy?!)_

``I've got it, Alex! A demon who looks like a ninja is scaring the people at night on the industrial zone!´´ He announced.

``Good, we'll leave this boy in bed and we'll do the mission.´´ I said and picked him up.

And as we planned, after dinner we put the raccoon boy in bed and sneaked out to do the mission. I transformed in my bayonet form and Angel carried me. We reached the industrial zone. A scary silence reigned. The sound of the boots of Angel was the unique thing we heard. Then out of nowhere we heard a piercing scream coming from a taller. Angel run to it and leaned against the wall. By the sounds of ripped flesh and a happy munching I'll say that the man is dead. Angel decided to enter like a cop: demolishing the door and shoot at everything.

``Angel, will you stop it?! It isn't here!´´ I called over the shots.

``Uh?! Where did it go?!´´ He asked.

``I don't know, but be alert…´´I warned him.

He walked deeper on the shop but we found nothing. Then I felt something sticky land on the cannon of the bayonet.

``He is above us, right?´´ I asked monotone.

``More probably, so…´´He trailed off and pointed the blade to the ceiling still looking at the front.

**``DIE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!¨**´ We said and he impaled the blade on the body above us

The body fell on the ground. Imagine our surprise when it was a fat man body. He had a mortified look on his face and the mouth opened in scream. He was covered in blood and the smell was disgusting.

``Ugh…this is gross…´´I said with the urges of gag.

``Wait…he's moving…´´Angel said and poked the man with the blade.

And like the movie Alien, the demon got out from the fat guys stomach in an explosion of flesh and blood. Great. It had kind off the clothes of a ninja with a drill as a nose and a mouth like an ant. It was kind of small but that was making the things more difficult. Angel began to shot to the demon and it run around the floor to climb up the walls. He was now hanging upside down on the ceiling with a wicked smirk.

``Okay…he's scaring the crap out of me…´´I muttered.

He launched at us and Angel, using me as a baseball bat, kicked him out the window.

``Home run, bitch.´´ Angel smirked and walked out the taller.

The demon got up slowly and looked at us with an angry face, everyone would be angry if they hit you like a baseball bat, right? He shook his head and pierced the floor digging a tunnel.

``He's escaping!´´ I called.

``Oh, hell no!´´ My brother said and put the cannon on the tunnel and shoot three times.

Total silence and I noticed a weird smell.

``Angel, I think you broke the pipe of the gas…Damn it…´´ I said when I saw the demon standing a few meters from us with a lighter in his hand.`` Art is a bang and we are going to be a masterpiece…´´

The demon throw the lighter near us causing a big explosion. Angel reacted fast and he jumped out the way only getting a few burn marks on his legs. He leaned against a wall and wiped the sweat of his forehead.

``Okay, situation: He's fast, he can hide and he's a bitch. What we must do?´´ He asked.

``No idea…´´I muttered.

Our eyes widened when we saw the freaking demon driving a bulldozer with a mad face.

**``WHERE THE HELL DID HE GOT THAT?!´**´We shouted.

The demon pulled at the levers and pressed the buttons with a strange laugh. He seemed to enjoy that. Every time that Angel shoot to him he ducked, moved and dodged every shoot. He was closer, and closer to send us to hell…

**BONK!**

The demon now had a dizzy face and he fell out of the bulldozer knocked out. We saw how someone got inside the bulldozer and drove it to another side. We hurried to where the demon was. Angel impaled it with the blade and the red soul floated to his eye level. I transformed and grabbed it.

``There we go…´´ I sighed and with effort I managed to swallow it. ``Thanks for the food! ´´

``Now, who helped us? ´´ Angel said.

``Ey! So that's why you two got out of the house at midnight! You could have told me, you know?´´ We heard a voice say at our backs.

``CHIBI?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!´´We exclaimed.

``That's how you thank your savior? I'm young but I can defend myself! ´´ He pouted as he threw the iron bar he used to knock out the demon.

``Okay, okay, thanks for lend a paw here! Good job!´´ I said and he grinned.

``So does it means I can get a cookie?´´ He said with a triumph face.

``You're a glutton…Damn raccoon boy…´´ I sighed and I tend my hand to Angel putting my puppy dog eyes.

``Look who talks…´´Angel sighed pulling out my deserved dog treat and I grinned.

**Author Note: Let's answer some questions!**

**Toboe's Soulmate: Let's just say that the raccoon idea just popped in my mind. I think Alex needs something to distract herself to ignore the madness, at the same time I show how it affects her. Who would adopt a raccoon from the streets? Only the crazy people...And yes, he's going to be the new main character :3 Just joking!**

**ScytheGirlKana: So you went dressed as Gray on your first day of school alone? You have guts, I'm amazed! **


	10. Damn Stein!

**Author Note: Sorry for the late update, guys. I have been busy with school now that we begin class and all. (Damn it) Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

``Everyone, the class is about to begin. Get on your seats.´´ Stein said in front of his desk.

Maka was finally out of the hospital so it was a relief for everyone. I was a bit apart of everyone while they talked. I was worried. Last night I had a nightmare that was like the influence of the madness of the Kishin was beginning to crave in deeper. I knew it. When you dream you can only remember small parts of the dream and they don't have sense. But mine was like watching a movie…

_``Alex, why have you done this?! What's wrong with you?!´´ Angel said standing in front of my with a pure fear expression._

_``Let it flow…the power will make you stronger. It will make us stronger. You just have to do it.´´ I said as I raised the blade of the bayonet which was tinted in red._

_Blood was everywhere; in my clothes and in my face. Piles of corpses that I knew made a circle Angel and me. I licked the blood from the blade and let it go through my throat as I tasted the metallic flavor. _

_``Alex, get back to your senses! You're not like this! This is madness! ´´He said taking a step back._

_``Madness? You're wrong…´´ I said with a wicked smile as I disappeared and appeared in front of him. _

_His eyes widened when I sunk my blade on his chest to then transform it back on my hand which was warming up with his blood. I let out maniacal laugh._

_``This is…´´ I began as I clutched his heart._

**``ALEX KANE, PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS! ´´**I heard a shout followed by a knife almost cutting my ear.

**``KYAAA, SORRY PROFFESOR! ´**´ I yelped ducking and hiding under the desk.

Laugh filled up the class as I blushed embarrassed. I looked up over the desk and Stein shook his head to continue with the class. It seems that we were studying how to defeat the organization arachnophobia, the organization which follows the orders of Arachne, the witch who was revived. Maka, Soul, Ox, Harvard and Black Star were going to practice the soul resonance in teams by fighting with Stein. Poor boys…

``Stein is going to finish them in seconds…´´I heard Angel said as he smiled at me.

I flinched a bit and looked at the front. Why I felt guilty when I looked at him?

``Hm? Is something wrong Alex? ´´ He asked me.

``No...´´ I said trying to focus on the combat.

It distracted me from my madness problems. Black Star was electrocuted by the electric spear of Ox…twice…in the ass…the second time passing it to Maka…What I did? As the others in class I laughed my guts out. When I finished I saw people looking at me weird along with Angel. I looked at them with a confused face.

``What is it? I have something in my face? ´´ I asked.

``No…is just that your laugh was so…unlike you…´´He tried with a worried face.

``Really? How did I laugh? ´´ I asked.

``Like a maniac would do…´´He answered and I paled with sweat running down my forehead.

I slammed my hand on the desk as I got up and raised my bronze arm in the air.

``Professor, I'm feeling a bit sick, can I go out for a few minutes? ´´ I asked with my voice trembling.

I was nervous; if the guys knew that the madness was affecting me…I can't imagine the consequences.

``Yes, I've been watching you for quite a time and I see you spacing out all the time so you can go to clear your mind.´´ He agreed.

``Thanks.´´ I said and sprinted out of the room as I walked along the hallways.

_(What's wrong with me?! Why the madness affects me that much?! Was that a dream, an illusion or a prediction?! No! A prediction no! I can't kill Angel!)_

``Get out of my head! ´´ I whimpered clutching my head as I leaned against a wall. ``Leave me alone damn Kishin! ´´

``Ey, are you alright? ´´ I heard a voice saying and I grew stiff, she heard what I said?

I looked up to find a girl about fifteen with black hair and purple eyes. She had a highlights dyed silver and was wearing gothic clothes. She was looking at me with a serious face, like she was examining me…

``Yes. I'm…perfectly fine.´´ I said with a nervous smile.

``No, you're not. You were talking to yourself and you're looking at your sides like a paranoid. You have dark circles under your eyes so you didn't sleep well last night so it was probably a nightmare. You are sweating so you have been running, maybe trying to run away from the truth. And by your face and cold sweat running down your forehead I'm right.´´ she said with an analytic face.

``How did you…? ´´ I began but she beat me.

``I'm an expert at reading people and judging all of this I'll say that the madness of the Kishin is affecting you. You should tell someone about it.´´ she said firmly crossing her arms.

That pulled my trigger. Before she could react I had her pinned against the wall with my bayonet pointing at her chin. I couldn't let her to tell it to everyone! I had to silence her!

``Any last words before I stop you from blow up my little problem?!´´ I growled with a sadistic smile, don't ask me why but I enjoyed the fact of overpower her.

``Don't you even try it, Alex.´´ I heard along with the click of a gun and the metal pressed against my head.

``Damn it, Kid…now I'll have to silence you too!´´ I said.

I aimed at Kid without letting the girl go.

``Are you seeing what are you trying to do?´´ He asked me with a serious face.

``Protect myself. I don't regret anything.´´ I said.

``She's lying. She's more nervous and dangerous than before, be careful.´´ The girl warned him without fear.

``Shut up! This is your entire goddamn fault! I'll have to blow up both of you so the boys don't know about me being crazy! ´´ I said pinning her harder.

``Too late, Alex because we already know. Let her go…´´ I heard another voice and my heartbeat stuck on my throat.

Angel was leaning against the wall with a saddened face. Soul and Black Sat in a side of the hallway, Maka and Tsubaki in the other; I was trapped in the worst way possible. My secret blow up and without ideas… I trembled slightly and let her go. I had to act quickly so I followed my instinct: run the fuck off!

``Black Star, Soul, don't let her escape! ´´ Angel commanded.

Even trying to dodge the boys it was useless. They got a hold of my arms and forced me to stand on my knees. They grabbed me so tightly that it began to hurt so I squirmed more causing them to harden their grips.

``Damn it…´´I cursed under my breath. ``How the heck did you discover it?!´´

``You were acting very weird today. I heard you last night half laughing half crying in your sleep and how did you talked to yourself in the bathroom muttering about getting it out of your mind. You're spacing out during class when you always pay attention. And we have another way to prove it; Maka, would you? ´´ Angel asked nicely.

``Yes.´´ She said and looked at me, more likely my soul. ``Your soul right now is bigger than before because you're letting the madness take over in an attempt to escape.´´ She said and sighed. ``Do it before it gets worse.´´

``Do what..? AGHHH!´´ I screamed when a powerful electric shock went through my body and I felt weaker.

``And I thinking you would have more control…what a pity. Alex, we'll have to get all the information about your madness. You can answer the questions like a good girl or we'll force it out of you.´´ Stein said behind me.

``For how many time you have been like this? ´´ Soul asked first.

``Go to hell, Soul…´´I cursed and another wave went through me making me gave in. `` Since I lost my arm…´´

``Good, have you felt desires to kill before? ´´ Black Star went next.

``…No…´´I lied.

``She lies. ´´The girl said serious making me win another shock. ``I can tell when you lie, don't you even try it.´´

``When the Kishin appears in your illusions, if he does what he does to you? ´´ Kid asked.

``He wants me to let my madness flow so I can get powerful…´´ I answered with a smirk and Maka gasped.

``Doctor Stein, her soul is again increasing! ´´she warned him.

``Fuck you, Maka! ´´ I cursed when the fourth painful wave came.

``Last question and we finish, what did you dream about last night? ´´ Angel asked.

I was left out of words and finally some sense came to me. I gulped and breathed heavily. How I could answer to that freaking question?!

``Alex, answer the question, please.´´ Kid said to me.

``I can't…´´ I whimpered.

``Alex, we're your friends trust in us.´´ Tsubaki said smiling at me.

``No, you couldn't understand…´´

``Hell, Alex is just a question! ´´ Soul said.

``FUCK, I KILLED ANGEL, OKAY?! I KILLED HIM AND ENJOYED IT! ´´ I busted out. ``And it wasn't the unique one…All of you was dead…´´ I began shaking and the grip from the guys loosened and I fell on my hands and knees. ``Damn it…I didn't want any of you to know, because I thought you would hate me…I'm sorry…´´I could said.

Someone tapped my back and looked up to see the girl smiling at me.

``The first step: admit it is completed. Letting out your feelings is a great relief too so you can cry all you want.´´ She said.

``I'm not going to cry!´´ I shouted.

``I think is too late to say that, Alex.´´ Stein said lighting up a cigar.

``Eh?´´ I muttered and felt a single tear running down my face.

Angel kneeled beside me and hugged me as he rubbed my back. (What the heck?! I don't need to cry!) I squirmed under his grip.

``Let me go! I'm not crying damn it! I never cried and I'm not going to do it now! ´´ I said but Angel held me tightly.

``What a coincidence, I also never cried in my life. Maybe that's why I'm like this.´´ Stein said with a scary face that made all of us shudder.

``Holy shit! ´´ I said as I clutched onto my brother. ``Think about sad things, think about sad things! ´´ I muttered.

``Fail an exam? ´´ Maka suggested.

``Asymmetry? ´´ Kid suggested.

``Dead kitties? ´´ Tsubaki tried.

``Dead puppies? ´´ Black Star also said.

``No cookies in the world? ´´ Soul said and that almost did it.

``Remember Chrona's poem? ´´ Angel said.

I began to think and I remembered it. In a second I was sobbing on his shirt.

``I don't freaking deserve to live! I'm sorry for being born! ´´ I whimpered.

``Angel, that crossed the line.´´ the gang said with a sweat-drop.

``Sorry, but was it effective right? She's letting her feelings out! ´´ He defended himself.

``Okay, so now that Alex has admitted the truth how we do it to stop the madness growing inside of her, not only by killing the Kishin that's it.´´ the unknown girl said.

``Well, Soul and Maka could do it by using the soul resonance. So we'll have to make them to learn how to do it.´´ Stein simply said.

``Learn the soul resonance? It's going to be hard, you think you're ready for it Alex? ´´ Angel asked me now that I stopped crying, sincerely now I feel much better.

``Aren't any of you mad at me? ´´ I asked a bit shyly.

``What? Us mad at you? No way, we're your friends; we'll help you to do it! ´´ Maka said smiling.

``Then what we're waiting for?! Let's learn some soul-CRAP! ´´ I cursed when I tried to got up but instead I ended up falling on my face. ``I don't feel my body.´´

``Must be by the amount of shock waves you received.´´ Kid guessed and I looked at him with the ``don't shit Sherlock´´ face.`` Also who are you?´´ He asked to the girl.

``Me? Just a New York girl who just transfered here. I'm Emily Jordan, but you can call me Mizu.´´ She said.

``Do I know you from some place?´´ I asked, she seemed familiar.

``Nop. I would shake your hand but seeing you can't move…´´She trailed off.

``Oh, yeah, I forgot. Damn you Stein!´´

**Author Note: Again, sorry. Let's answer the questions.**

**Toboe's Soulmate: Yep, they have the same obsession. But who would not like the cookies...**

**ScytheGirlKana: 30 points to you for the weird looks. You kept the character? Please tell me you did...**


	11. Damn thiefs!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned!**

I was standing in front of Angel looking at him in the eyes directly. We were sitting on the ground and Stein was looking intently at us with Maka.

``The first step to get a soul resonance is making your souls compatible. Maka we'll help us to see if they're. Maka, you can begin.´´ He said.

``Yes.´´ She said and looked at us. ``Alex soul as we already know is corrupted by the Kishin madness and is trying to swallow it. Under the madness resides a separated soul.´´

``Separated? ´´ I asked without getting my eyes off from my brother.

``Exactly. Your soul is parted in two different sides. One holds the curiosity, fun and loyalty like a little pup.´´

``Again with the canine comparatives…´´I muttered.

``But the other has ambition, pride and a cool temper…Is strange but even with two different sides of your personality they're stable. Then we have Angel's soul. His is a caring, strict and sometimes playful soul.´´ He explained.

``Excellent, now I want you two to say why you are compatible. Try to reason it.´´ Stein said.

``Well, as Maka said I'm a strict person and Alex is like a dog. If a dog disobeys it must be punished and that's what I do. I tame and train Alex so she can become a great person because I also care for her.´´ Angel said smiling.

``Very good Angel. Your turn Alex.´´

``I think…that I use my intelligence and ambition to go far in life…because I want Angel to be proud so that's also why I follow his orders. I put my loyalty on him, I follow him wherever he goes and that make us happy. ´´ I reasoned.

``Nice, very nice. If you continue like this you'll be doing a soul resonance in no time.´´ Stein praised us and we smiled at each other. ``Now, I want you two to fight in hand on hand combat.´´ He said.

``What?! We can't fight! ´´ I complained when I felt a sharp punch in my face and I fell on the ground. ``W-what was that for?!´´

``Punishment. Now do what I say and fight.´´ He said sternly raisin his guard with a stern fight.

I gritted my teeth but did as told and got up. We circled each other and I went to charge a punch with my bronze arm. He blocked it and gives me a kick in the stomach and I fell on the ground again.

``How weak…If you can't defeat me how you'll defeat the Kishin?!´´ He said and charged at me hitting me continuously. ``Come at me…mutt.´´ He said.

My eyes widened to then narrow my eyes as I grabbed his fist. Mutt, was probably one of the words that got me angrier…He just crossed a line there. Without even noticing it I grabbed Angel by his shoulder and, kicking his legs I threw him on the ground. There I pinned him with my bayonet raised high about to stab him. No one called me mutt and escaped without any injure. That was when I felt a hard shockwave which sent me to the other side of the class. I fell on the ground curled up in pain with all my body sour.

``The madness. Don't worry, every time it happens I'll stop it from advancing. But you have to learn how to control it, understand? ´´ Stein said and I nodded. ``Angel.´´

``Yes? Aghh! ´´Angel said and then shouted when Stein used the same attack on him.

``Never try to get her angry so she improves her skills or she might kill you. Alex now can't control her temper. A wrong word and she would break. But I compliment you for the combat. Now that you two have practiced, I want you to fight with me and use the soul resonance.´´ He said as he turned his screw with a smirk.

I got up as I could and stood next to Angel. I transformed and he picked me up. He was breathing heavily and shaking. We were both very tired and in pain. Angel closed his eyes and I did the same. We concentrated in each other's soul.

``Soul resonance…´´we muttered.

I felt like a rush of power went over me and it made me lose concentration. I felt a lot of pain and Angel also gasped as he dropped me. I untransformed and spit out blood.

``That hurt…´´ I whimpered.

``Sorry, I over did it. It was my fault.´´ Angel apologized but he also had a trick of blood coming from his mouth.

``Try it again, and if you don't do it I'll attack you.´´ Stein warned us with a sadist smile.

Angel and I looked at each other and paled. I transformed again and concentrated. As I expected the same rush of power came but it was smaller. As I felt the vibrations of Angel through my body I gave him mines. For a moment Angel flinched but he controlled it. I trusted my brother and we know we were going to do it! Otherwise we'll be dissected, damn it! We continued passing each other's vibrations and the power inside us increased. I even felt myself changing…

``Soul resonance! Golden Cannon! ´´ Angel said pulling out a name because…it was cool I guess; the gang always shouted their attacks and they were very cool.

Anyways, all the power we had inside us was shooting towards a single direction filling the room with smoke. With that Angel and I collapsed on the ground panting.

``W-we did it…? ´´ I asked panting as I turned my head to see Angel.

He was sweating and his blond bangs were sticking to his forehead. He half smiled at me.

``Even if we didn't…You did it great…´´He muttered and I sighed.

``You two…are probably…the faster learners I ever saw…impressive…´´we heard Stein's voice through the smoke. ``The Golden Cannon, as you called it, is an amazing blow. Continue practicing but the next time tries to aim for the objective and not the wall…´´

When the smoke cleared I saw a very big hole which broke the wall and you could see the hallway through it. In that moment Black Star passed whistling with his hands behind his head followed by Tsubaki. They passed the hole and I sweat-dropped. Then Black Star moon-walked and turned to the hole.

``I think this wasn't like that before…´´He muttered.

``Alex, Angel! What happened to you?!´´ Tsubaki asked when she saw us in the ground.

``Epic moment…terrible soul resonance…´´Was the only thing I would say but I clapped my hands with Angel.

``Eh?! You managed the soul resonance?!´´ He asked astonished.

``Yes they did. It was awesome! Alex turned into a strange shot-gun which had a sword of gold! Like a bayonet but more impressive! ´´ Maka said.

``And you said that with my form of old bayonet I wouldn't be cool. Take that jackass! ´´ I said to Angel showed him my middle finger still on the ground.

``Yeah…yeah…whatever you say…´´He replied as he closed his eyes and took a nap.

``Ah…I don't feel my soul…´´I chuckled a bit and closed my eyes drifting to sleep.

When I got up I was still on the ground and Angel was also next to me asleep. The lights where off and mu neck hurt by the bad position of sleeping. I got up groggily and I felt something fall from my shoulders.

``Uh? What's this? A jacket? ´´ I muttered as I grabbed it and examined it. ``Uh?! This is Kid's jacket! How kind of him…´´ then something clicked in my mind. ``Why the hell he didn't moved us from here or at least woke us? Now my neck feels weird…´´ I muttered rubbing it.

I looked at Angel and I was about to wake him up when I felt a weird sensation through my body. Angel seemed so innocent…and vulnerable…

``That's it Alex… kill him and the power will be yours…´´The Kishin whispered in my ear.

``No more weakness or ties…´´ I muttered as my arm went in bayonet form.

``Exactly, just look at your soul right now, is the moment to choose….´´He said as he put a clawed hand on my shoulder.

All went black for me. When I opened my eyes I saw what looked like a coliseum. In the center stood three wolfs. Two tied with ropes to a same post and other tied with chains to a different one. I was sitting on a throne in a zone which in the Roman Coliseum was only for the Cesar. The Kishin stood next to me with his usual grin.

``Look at those wolves, they're weak…´´The Kishin said signaling to the two tied. ``One is too innocent to kill…´´

The white wolf was sleeping calmly with the other leaning onto him.

``And the other knows that he might lose, but he still want to try it, very brave on his part…´´

The black was sitting next to the white with his eyes looking intently to the red and black wolf with three eyes who was snarling and struggling to break free.

``Not even the two together would defeat this one. They key to free him is Angel's soul. Devour it and you'll have a champion who'll win all the battles for you.´´ He said and raised his thumb.

Like in a TV an image appeared in front of me. I had the red and black wolf standing in front of me. I was wearing a crown made of golden leaves.

``But if you don't, one day he'll escape and the wolves you trusted will lose against him and you'll die under his fangs too…´´ The Kishin continued and he turned his thumb down.

The image changed and now it was me covered in blood with the wolf over me. He was now wearing the crown.

``Is the time of choose now, Alex. What you'll do? Succumb under the madness and die or let it flow and benefit with it? ´´ He asked me and faded away leaving me alone.

I appeared in the center of the coliseum. I looked at the wolves, representations of my soul and the madness…What I would do? It was the last chance; if I made the wrong election there was no way to step back. I touched slightly the chains which evolved the madness and it seemed to smirk. I sighed deeply as I thought of everyone: Patty, Liz, Black Star, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Chrona, Kid, Angel…And I… 10 total different souls but at the same time linked with the strongest bond ever…

``You're wrong Kishin. There aren't two wolves fighting this madness… I have more. I'm not a lone wolf, Kishin; I have a whole pack which protects me! ´´ I called and the Kishin appeared with an angry face.

``You deny my offer?! The control over madness and you reject it?! Then die! ´´ He said and lowered his thumb.

Like magic the chains of the madness fell on the ground with a clattering noise. It took a step towards me growling. But I closed my eyes calmly. When I opened them the rope and the wolves it tied where gone to be replaced by a unique animal, black and white.

``What?!´´ The Kishin said confused.

``You thought my soul is divided in two different almost individual parts which would never coöperate, but you were wrong. Is because of how I'm that when I go serious in a battle my playful, loyal side and the cool and proud one are off. And I become a person with a secure and intelligent soul capable of anything.´´ I said and the wolf took a defensive stance.

``Intelligent and secure? That doesn't help you in a fight! To win you need strength and power! ´´ Kishin shouted.

The madness attacked at my wolf and he clawed at his chest, making mine step back.

``And where do you think I've got the power from? My friends and that's something you'll never have! I have a power you'll never have which is better than yours! ´´ I shouted at him realizing the truth.

With them by my side I would win any battle. I could trust them, and they would support me. The Kishin had no one!

``I don't need your madness, because I have friends that I would even say that they're even crazier than you! ´´ I said laughing.

Just like that 9 more wolves appeared beside me also with their guards up.

``Patty has my same ages and acts like a 5 year old kid but she cheers me up! ´´

The small blonde attacked the madness and clawed him.

``Liz is obsessed with physic appearance but she's a strong person! ´´

The big blonde one bit the madness and it tried to back away.

``Black Star is a blue monkey who wants to surpass the gods, but he has a strong will that I envy!´´

The blue one pounced at it throwing him on the ground.

``Soul acts like a cool guy and a he's an idiot but he's always there to help you! ´´

The silver one bit the neck of the madness and threw him far away.

``Maka is a bookworm and she's a smart girl who'll go far in life! ´´

The light blonde one clawed him in the face directly to the eyes.

``Tsubaki follows the idiot of Black Star because she cares for him and everyone! ´´

The black one clawed him on the chest.

``Chrona doesn't know how to interact with persons but inside of her she's an amazing person! ´´

``Kid has a OCD problem with symmetry, but he cares about me even being imperfect because our fault! ´´ I said tending my bronze arm as the black dog with three white stripes head-butted madness in the snout breaking his nose and a few teeth.

``And then there's Angel…My brother and my guardian angel. I would never kill him even if that makes me the most powerful being in the world. We're a team…´´ I said and the two last wolves advanced at the madness which was thrown on the ground and bit his paws. ``And when we'll find you we'll destroy you! ´´

They threw the madness on the farthest side of the coliseum. The madness didn't get up.

``You lost, Kishin. I'll put the madness you put inside me in the darkest part of my soul closed up so it never awakes again.´´ I said and just like that iron jail fell on the wolf along with a ton of chains. ``Hope we see again so I can be the one who tears off your skin this time…´´ I said with a smile.

The Kishin had an astonished face as we stared at each other. He then put a wicked smile.

``Closed up? I see you know you can't just wipe it off from your soul…Let's see how much time it will last the ``jail´´ you put. ´´He chuckled.

``It will last along my friends are beside me, which means forever.´´ I said serious.

Then out of nowhere the Kishin appeared right in front of me bearing his full of fangs smile.

``We'll see about it, Alex Kane. Till we see remember this: How much time you can use your friends as a shield? ´´ He said.

Just like that my eyes shot open and I was back on the class but it was daylight. I then noticed I was holding my bayonet pointing it directly to Angel who was kneeling in front of me with his eyes closed. He then opened them and smiled. I untransformed the bayonet and took a step back nervous. I looked around me and saw all my friends gathered around me all of them smiling at me. Angel got up and ruffled my hair.

``Alex, we saw how you fought the madness thanks to Maka. Finally you did it. It's gone.´´ He said smiling as he clapped at me and the others followed.

``Great job Alex! ´´ Tsubaki said.

``You kicked his ass! ´´ Patty said happily.

``It was amazing! ´´ Black Star also said.

``Cool, Alex, I'll say it was hard.´´ Soul said smirking.

``Congratulations.´´ Kid said smiling at me.

``I'm proud of you Alex, I think you deserve it.´´ Angel said and tend me a dog threat as always I did a good job but I stopped him with his hand and he looked at me surprised.

``I don't deserve it. The madness is still inside me and I won't stop till is totally out of me. Also I have to get stronger on my own; I can't always depend on you. I have to stop being a weak.´´ I said serious.

``You seem to have matured in the past hours.´´ Maka said surprised.

``I'll have to mature some day, I can't continue being a kid all time. As celebration I invite you all to dinner.´´ I said and they all cheered.

``YAHOOO! FREE DINNER! ´´ Black Star shouted as he pumped his fist in the air.

``Now let's see how much…Eh? Wait…It…I had it in my…? Where's it?! Who was the jackass who stole my wallet?! I'll kill him! Damn thief! ´´ I shouted reaching for my wallet in all my pockets. ``Where the fuck is my fucking money?!´´

``I think she still has to mature a bit more…´´ Liz whispered to her and all the gang sighed.

**Author Note: Let's answer the questions!**

**ScytheGirlKana:*chibi tears of joy*My two first fanfics and I'm already that loved...Thank you so much! In return I'll also give you publicity in my stories if you want! And god job for keeping the character, I'm proud. You're a role model for the cosplayers. For this year, in May perhaps, I¡ll be cosplaying with a friends about Soul Eater, I'll suggest them to keep the character if they can XD.**

**Toboe's Soulmate: You'll see in the later chapters...I don't want to spoil the surprise...*Evil laugh***

**1XxKiraXx1: You. Yes you. I see that you always review my chapters...Thanks a lot :3, you're out of damnation! Hope you liked this one!**


	12. Damn Rocket Bitch!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned!**

``Sister…sister…Sister Alex is time to awake! ´´ I heard a small voice as I felt being shook slightly.

``Mm? Eh? ´´ I got op rubbing my eyes.

I opened them and I found myself staring at two small and glowing brown eyes; Chibi, the raccoon boy which can turn into a human. He was the new alarm clock.

``Good morning Chibi. What time is it? ´´ I asked as I got up and put my shoes.

``According to my watch…´´ He said and looked at it. ``Nine in the morning. Angel is waiting you in the kitchen, he says he has news. Let's go, he said that we have pancakes for breakfast!´´ He said and hopped on my shoulder with a smile.

Like I was shot I run to the kitchen only to found it was a lie. The damn apples again…I huffed and my brother smirked behind his cup of tea. I sat on the chair and grabbed one and Chibi went for the strawberries.

``I inform you that Kid wants to do a mission with us. He says he wanted to show us something incredible. So when we finish we go to his house, understand?´´ He said.

``Yes dad.´´ I muttered.

After that we went to Kids house where he waited with Patty and Liz. We left Chibi with Shinigami-sama and they seemed to get along well. As the last mission Kid wore the weird costume with resembled his father. And I couldn't understand how he would bare it in the situation we were…

**``SO HOT! ´´** Patty complied with a maniacal face.

``I'm not made for this kind of places…´´Angel said which was shirtless and I could catch Liz staring at him every once and then._ (Yeah, Liz, my brother is hot. Bear with it or ask him out.)_

``You're telling me…The hotness…´´ I panted.

I had to take off my jacket, pulled up my sleeve and the legs of my pants. I was still boiling. My metallic arm wasn't helping at all. It was getting a lot of heat and if you touch it you'll burn yourself. I think I heard the sun laugh at our faces… It was painful.

``Ugh, at least I don't have sand inside my boots...´´ Angel panted wiping the sweat from his bangs.

``Why we must go to such a hot and dusty place?!´´ Liz complied.

**``SO HOT! ´**´ Patty said again.

``Orders from my father. Stop complaining. You never heard about the rumors of the uncontrolled train which runs over the dessert? ´´ Kid told us.

``And you heard the rumor about the Shinigami that appeared dead in the dessert because a friend killed him for making her suffocate?!´´ I asked him bitterly.

**``SO HOT! ´´**

``The one which has been running since one hundred years ago? ´´ Liz asked.

While we continued walking over the sand we were informed about the train. It seems it was working because some weird demoniac artifact and Arachne wants it. So great…first The Snake Bitch and now The Spider Bitch…What's next, The Squid Bitch?

**``IT'S SO FUCKING HOT! ´´** Patty shouted spitting fire abut Liz managed to calm her down for a while.

``Our objective is get the artifact before them.´´ Kid said lifting his mask.

``I see…But tell me Kid…´´ I began and grabbed him by his costume pulling him close. ``Why the fuck didn't you tell us that it was in the middle of dessert?!´´ I said but he remained calm, with the pass of time he seemed accustomed to my threats.

``That wouldn't have changed anything.´´ He said bluntly.

``I'm burning alive, you symmetrical bastard…´´I growled.

``Then take off your clothes or put a cloak.´´

``You want to lose your symmetrical balls don't you pervert?!´´ I shouted with my face burning from embarrassment but continued walking.

``Well, Angel took them off. Why don't you? Is not like I hadn't see you without clothes before…´´He said and my eyes widened when I remembered the exam.

``You bastard…´´I growled and Angel patted my head.

``Just take them off, Alex. We're alone here.´´ He said.

``I prefer being boiled, thank you for caring.´´ I said and advanced.

We were now ascending a dune. My foot sunk in the sand and I lost my balance making me fall all the way down.

``DAMN IT!´´ I shouted when I reached the bottom.

Knowing I was going to fall again Angel picked me up from the neck of my shirt and lifted me up. I was so light that he was holding me with one hand.

``But if your Shinigami skin doesn't feel the sun rises why are you wearing a cloak?´´ Liz asked.

``To create ambient.´´ He simply said. ``Because of my constitution which repels even the drugs even if I dye the three white stripes they reappear in a second. It's a bother.´´ He explained.

``Then dye all your hair white or put a wig.´´ Angel suggested still without putting me on the ground.

``Emm, no. Don't do it. You're cool the way you're.´´ I said picturing Kid like that and don't liking the idea.

Finally we reached the top of the hill. Below you could see a train station in the middle of the dessert.

``It will come soon. Let's hurry up! ´´ He said and jumped sliding on the wall of the hill.

``I see you more excited than other times…´´Liz noticed.

``Why is that? ´´ Patty said still dying.

``It has been stopping in the same stations, at the exact time perfectly during one hundred years! It's obvious I wanted to see it at least once in my life!´´ He said.

Liz had jumped too with Patty clung on her hand. Angel was sliding like a pro while I…You know the movie Indiana Jones? Well I went rolling like the rock. I continued rolling till I hit the wall of the station.

``Epic hit…´´I muttered with my feet touching the back of my neck doing a scorpion.

``Stop being a klutz and let's go.´´ Angel said picking me up and putting me on my feet dusting me off.

We walked on the platform to find a passenger. It was a very short person and was wearing a cloak.

``Good afternoon.´´ Angel greeted.

``Hi.´´ I waved.

The passenger didn't say anything.

``EY, YOU FREAKING DWARF YOU COULD AT LEAST SALUTE! ´´ Patty shouted and I covered my ears.

She continued screaming till Liz took her away to play with the sand so she would be distracted. We all sweat-dropped but stood calmly. After a while Kid pulled out a schedule and noticed it was a bit late.

``Well, the public transport usually tends to being late.´´ I told him.

Kid tried to talk with the mysterious passenger but nothing. A strange feeling began to form in my gut. When that happened meant that someone shouldn't be trusted or that something bad was going to happen. I decided to ignore it this time.

``What's wrong? It should be already here.´´ Kid said worried looking to a golden pocket watch and I raised an eyebrow.

``What a nice watch Kid. I didn't know you had one too.´´ I smiled and pulled out my black pocket watch that Angel gave me as a present. ``It doesn't says the hour, but the states of the moon, very curious isn't it?´´ I said and gave it to him and he watched it carefully.

``Indeed. It's a very curious object and I see you take care of it. You're lucky.´´ He said and handed it back to me and I grinned.

``Don't worry, the train will arrive soon.´´ I said patting his shoulder.

``It seems that the fact that it arrives at the exact time it's a lie. How disappointing…´´He said sadly.

Then all of sudden the floor began to tremble. Angel managed to grab on the railing. I almost fell but Kid caught me in time. From the ground an enormous column of fire sprouted out to reveal the train!

``HOLY MOTHER OF TRAIN! ´´ I shouted amazed.

The potent of the train made it shoot up like it was flying and it advanced a few meters without touching the ground. Suddenly a claw hooked the train from the last wagon. Something jumped on it. My description would be like: weird fat ass dude in a snorkeling suit.

``You're late Shinigami Meister and Bronze Armed Weapon. I, Fisher King, reclaim this treasure. The demoniac artifact is for Arachne-sama! ´´ He proclaimed.

``Alex, let's go!´´ Angel said and I transformed so he would pick me. ``It's going to be a great chance to use the Soul Resonance.´´

Then all of sudden we felt a powerful soul right behind us. The passenger was a witch! What I told you?! Now we have to deal with a Rocket Bitch!

BOMB!

``DAMN IT AAAAAAAALL! ´´ I shouted when we were blown up because a bomb.

Because the explosion I transformed back on my human self and I landed on the sand a few steps away from Angel. He got up with a scowl on his face. He and Kid shared a look and nodded with a smirk. They pulled their skates.

``Oh, no…´´I whimpered when Angle picked me up as I transformed.

``Oh, yes! Let's go Kid! ´´ He said and stormed off.

``Go, go, go! ´´ The Shinigami shouted following close behind till they where skating at the same speed. _(Freaking men and their pride!)_

We caught up with the train and we were at its side. Then a window opened and Fisher began to shoot us.

``It's impossible to go to the other side of the train now! ´´ Angel cursed. ``He's going to see! ´

We began to shoot at the same time we dodged but we only managed to hit a few windows. It was difficult to hit such a small point in movement while you're dodging and a long distance you know?! And now the Rocket Bitch was welcoming us with bombs!

``Damn they can't left us work in peace?!´´ I said.

``We'll use the smoke to get closer, let's go! ´´ Kid said and Angel nodded.

Angel used the turbo and jumped doing a awesome grab trick in the air and got on the top of the train. He looked down at Kid and smirked arrogantly. The train turned to a side hitting Kid sending it far away and making us lost the balance. Angel managed to get a grip on the edge and he put me on the top of the wagon where I untransformed and helped him up. I looked at the other side to see if Kid was okay. I face-planted.

``What the fuck is he doing?!´´ Angel shouted when he looked down too.

Patty had her legs tied around Kid's waist so she wouldn't fall and he was in a T position with his arms extended.( Perfect symmetry…) I got on my hands and knees to avoid fall down and looked down. Kid seemed to say something to Patty. Then he jumped high in the air and began doing the most epic, difficult, awesome, extreme acrobatic ever saw someone do. He twirled who knows how much time like a helicopter as he advanced towards the train.

``Good, Patty. Turn back into a weapon.´´ He ordered when his feet touched the train.

``Yes…´´She muttered still dizzy.

I walked towards him and hugged him surprising him and Angel.

``You're my fucking hero Kid; that was the coolest thing I ever saw in my life! ´´ I said excitedly.

``Uh…thanks? ´´ He said unsure.

``It wasn't that cool…´´Angel said looking away and puffing his cheeks like a small kid.

``Shut up, you're just jealous.´´ I said grinning and I transformed jumping on his arms. ``But I still love you, big bro even if you aren't that awesome.´´

``That was to make me feel better? Geez…´´ He muttered as he raised his guard.

Just then something passed towards us at incredible speed and we dodged it. I heard a bouncing sound and I cursed internally.

**BOOM!**

**``DOM! ´**´ I heard Kid shout

**``DAMN ROCKET BITCH! ´´**

**Author Note: What's up guys? Hope you liked the chapter! Rememebere you can ask, suggest and comment anything you want! Let's answer last chapter questions!**

**ScytheGirlKana: I'll see if I can concvince them. Yesterday I went to another expo, it was so great! I went as Zorro Ronoa from One Piece...Low Cost mode...ehem...**

**Black Dragon Valkyrie: I didn't know Alex was so loved around here. Thanks for reading :3**


	13. Damn Stupid Shinigami!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned.**

We were grabbing on the edge of the wagon so we couldn't fall. That damn witch was causing us loads of trouble… Angel and Kid got inside using one of the open windows. Angel raised me in case the idiot of Fisher tried to ambush us.

``The one inside the wagon advanced to the other one. Let's go, Damon.´´ Kid said.

``Wait, if he's trying to get ride of us and he's on the other wagon it's probably he separate the wagons. Let's hurry up!´´ Angel reasoned.

We advanced all the wagons hoping to catch him in time. Finally we saw him on the other side. He let out a laugh.

``You got here so early, skater brats. It's a pity but this is the goodbye! Dissapear along all this wagons!´´ He laughs at us.

When it comes to sprint, I'm the faster of my kind. I transformed and using all my will I jumped to the other side of the wagon and I smirked.

``AH?! THE BRONZE ARMORED BRAT?!´´ Fisher said.

``You're going to see, Fisher. No one mess with my friends.´´ I say sadistically raising my bayonet.

Just then the bitch decided to take action. We had to jump to avoid getting cut in pieces.

``Buff, that was close! There was another one in the sky! But you can't stop me!´´ He said.

_(…He knows that we just jumped to the wagon he separated right?)_ We stood the four of us awkwardly thinking how much of an idiot our enemy was. Finally he noticed it.

``Crap! I jumped on this wagon accidentally! Fuck!´´ He screams.

``He's so stupid…´´Kid said to us containing a laugh.

I let out my laugh clutching onto Angel who covered his mouth to hide his snickers.

``I'm dying! I'm freaking dying!´´ I say between laughs. ``This guy is imbecile!´´

Then Fisher pulled out an ace under his sleeve. He used his strange weapon to pull out a claw and used it to go to the other wagon. I cursed. Suddenly, Kid threw Liz and Patty to him.

``What the fuck?! A human chain or what the hell?!´´ I said sweat-dropping.

``There isn't time for that now! We're going to crash!´´ Angel said.

He picked me from the waist as I yelped and using his skate jumped with the turbo. From our position I felt how the train crashed and I bet that from other angle we looked cool. Above us Liz, Patty and Kid had faces of pure awe and Fisher was probably cursing our lives. By pure laws of physic they crashed on the back door of the wagon making an entry for Angel and I. sadly the skate hit part of the floor and we lost the balance. Angel fell hurting his knees. I fell on my elbows and some pieces of my bronze arm broke or fell, but let's just say that now I couldn't move it at all.

``Damn it…´´ I cursed and I touched slightly the armor and saw a bit of liquid falling from it, oil maybe? ``Better get this fixed later…´´

Fisher ran away to the end of the wagon and we all got up. He began shooting us. Kid quickly grabbed me and pulled me down behind a seat of the left side and Angel jumped behind the seats of the right side.

``This guy is so annoying…´´ I muttered.

``Alex, what happened to your arm?!´´ Kid asked me.

``A bad fall, but don't worry. I can't feel anything. Wait a minute…he stopped shooting, let's go! ´´ I said.

It seems that the witch cut in pieces his weapon. Kid went first and using one of his pistols he kicked him on the chin. Angel and him cooperated to send him backwards kicking him on the stomach. Fisher was sent to the last wagon, the one which held the motor of the train and the demoniac artefact.

``Fuck, we should have sent him out of the window when we had the chance…´´Angel said and picked me up. ``How about a bit of soul resonance, Alex? ´´

``No, he's in the middle. We could blow up the artefact too.´´ I said to him.

``I've got this! I won't let you get the demoniac artefact!´´ Kid said and charged at him.

My eyes widened when Kid attacked Fisher. He raised him above his head using his pistols. _(How…How strong is Kid to lift a fat ass like this dude?!_) He shot him directly on the stomach and he fell on the ground defeated. The Shinigami twirled his pistols in his hands and finished in a perfect symmetrical position. It might sound a bit ridiculous, but I never saw Kid so handsome and cool in my life. I noticed what I was thinking and blushed slightly.

``Alex, I found a mechanical box here. Come here so I can fix your arm.´´ Angel said snapping me out of my thoughts.

``Eh, of course…´´ I said awkwardly.

I sat on the ground and Angel got to work. He pulled off pieces of bronze that covered the mechanism revealing a bunch of wires which replaced my veins and engines instead of muscle. And it didn't matter if he pulled on them, turned or touched them; I couldn't feel pain. As Angel worked, Kid pulled out the key which made the train run. Finally, after years of running the train stopped. Suddenly Fisher laughed.

``You don't know anything about that, damn Shibushen brat…That artifact was created by the great wizard Eibon.´ He explained.(Who the fuck is Eibon?)

I flinched when Ang l touched a gear very near my shoulder. He sent me an apologetic smile. Then Fisher said something which stopped us.

``Eibon and Shinigami are birds of the same feather…´´

Kid, furious, grabbed Fisher.

``Are you insulting my father?!´´ He growled.

``Ah, so you're the son of Shinigami! Let me tell you something; open the box in which the key of eternity was. The artifact isn't only the key. It's linked to the box. C'mon, open it! See what's inside this box!´´ He laughed.

Kid kneeled down and opened the box. I heard how he gasped. _(Impossible…)_

``It's written Eibon…and Death…Shingiami…What's the firm of my father doing here?!´´

``Ey, you bastard. You better spit out everything you know or I'll make an angel out of you…I'll cut your back, grab your lungs and pull them out so you look like a bloody angel…´´I threatened him with my eyes fuming madly.

``Oh, you'll see…´´ He began.

He never told us anything. In the moment he began speaking a machete was stuck in his forehead, killing him in the act. Even though he was an enemy I couldn't help but feel sick. A man was just killed before my eyes…it was terrible. The machete belonged to no other but Professor Sid.

``The Africa division and I we'll be taking care of this. You can get some rest.´´ Sid said retrieving his machete.

I closed my eyes and held my breath as the disgusting noise of the ripped flesh filled my ears. Also I couldn't get out the image of the blood pooling around the head of Fisher. When I opened my eyes I saw that a red demon soul was in its place.

``I don't know for whom it is, but I know it doesn't belong to me. It's your decision. ´´ Sid said looking at us.

``Sid, the witch has escaped.´´ A soldier informed us.

``Our objective is the key of eternity. Don't care for her.´´

``Boys, you can rest in the camp. I'll get you some cold drinks.´´ The soldier said friendly.

We all thanked him and walked out of the train. Liz and Patty helped Angel walk because he was a bit hurt on his knees. As I exited the train I looked back. Kid had stopped for a moment to look at Sid, probably a million questions roaming his head finally turned away and jumped down. Sighing I passed my arm around his shoulders and punched his cheek playfully.

``Ey, try to relax for now. It has been a hard day for all, okay?´´ I said smiling softly and I let go of him.

I walked a few steps still my arm dripping oil on the hot sand.

``Alex.´´ Kid called and I turned. ``Thanks…´´ He said.

``No, thanks to you. You were great back there. Now let's get some drinks, I fucking hate the hot in here!´´ I said wiping my forehead.

I walked to the camp and sat on a stool as Angel bought me a glass of water. _(Sweet nectar of the gods…)_ Also he had to continue working on my arm, but it was still burning so…

``C-cold…´´ I muttered when he forced me to put my entire arm inside a bucket with ice.

``Don't complain, at least it's working.´´ He said changing a gear for a new one. ``There, done.´´

I sighed and pulled out my arm. Then a devilish idea popped to my mind and I smirked. I walked to where Liz was standing admiring the sunset and put my bronze arm on her exposed stomach.

``KYAAA! SO COLD!´´ She screamed and jumped up and down but I restrained her in place.

``You didn't like hot?! Well don't complain now!´´ I laughed along with Patty.

Then suddenly a cold feeling run through my back and I also jumped up and down letting her go. I turned and saw Angel holding a few ice cubes on his hands with a smile. His smile didn't last too long when Patty, helped me by putting ice…inside his pants!

``Oh, god! Oh god!´´ He said rolling on the sand.

``Taste the ice you bastard!´´ Patty and I said and high-fived each other laughing.

``Grrr…Liz, let's team up! Against the small sisters!´´ He said holding the bucket with ice.

``I agree, Angel! Let's get revenge!´´ She said.

``Oh, oh…Spilt up!´´ We said and run out around the camp.

I quickly hid behind some boxes with, who knows what, panting with a smile in the face. I closed my eyes to rest because the sprint. Suddenly a shiver run from my neck to the tip of my toes and my eyes snapped open. I saw Kid holding a ice cube near me. He just put that on my neck?!

``Ey, it's not fair! If I put an ice on you, you couldn't feel the cold!´´ I whispered with a pout.

``Advantages of being a Shinigami.´´ He said with a small smirk.

``Grrr…You're going to see! ´´ I said and pinned him on the ground. ``Ha! I win! I defeated you, Shinigami! ´´

``You sure? ´´ He said and suddenly we exchanged positions, now he was the one pinning me on the ground. ``Death the Kid; one. Alex Kane; zero.´´ He smirks and I blush in embarrassment as I girth my teeth.

``Ha! We found you A-! ´´ Liz and Angel say showing up from behind the boxes and they look at us.

It took me a few moments to understand the situation: I had Kid pinning me on the ground, his knees at each side of my waist and I had a flushed face. Conclusion: Teasing from the guys in three, two, one…

``We're interrupting something? ´´ Angel says smirking.

``My, my…wait till Patty hears this…´´ Liz says smiling slightly.

``Kid, you're so dead…´´ I threaten and he looks down at me his eyes widened.

``Uhm…I remember I had to do something…´´ He says and escapes.

``Ey! Get back here and assume responsibility! ´´ I called for him. ``Damn Shinigami…´´

Angel looks down at me with a smirk and wiggles his eyebrows.

``So…for when the wedding? ´´

``Correct myself: Damn stupid Shinigami.´´

**Author Note: Ask any questions you like about the characters, the story or even me! Hope you enjoyed the chappter! Now let's answer the questions!**

**ScytheGirlKana: The yaoi...*shudders* It gives me creeps...So, what do you think about the story? Are you enjoying it?**

**Black Dragon Valkyre: Maybe you are the first one who things that Angel is awesome. *Angel does happy dance in the background* Thanks for reading! **


	14. A damn Aunt!

**Author Note: Leave a review or you'll be damned! Enjoy!**

``Try to leave me in such an awkward situation like before again and you'll see…´´I sad cracking my knuckles after I finished beating the crap out of the Shinigami who was lying in the ground knocked out.

Finally we decided that the soul of Fisher went to Liz and Patty. With a thousand questions still in our head we began to walk back home, at night in the desert…

``So freaking cold! ´´ Patty and Liz shivered.

Angel made his good action of the day and let them hug him. He put his arms around their shoulders and pulled them close. Patty returned the hug letting out a content sigh and Liz stood there blushing. Yep, the muscles of my brother can be felt through his shirt. Kid looked at me with a raised eyebrow, probably expected me to complain, damn the cold or feel jealous, but I wasn't. Instead I looked at the starred sky letting the cold air of the desert hit me. I could stand better the cold than the hot, but I was still shivering slightly.

``Alex, you're going to catch a cold. Here.´´ He said and gave me his jacket putting it over my shoulders, mostly the left one.

``Uhm, thanks…´´I said surprised.

I looked at my side and Angel looked at me with a grin and Liz let out a few snickers. He made a heart with his fingers and pointed at us. I gritted my teeth and showed them my middle finger mouthing a fuck you.

``Home sweet home! ´´ Angel called and collapsed on his bed letting out a sigh.

I smiled a bit and walked to my bedroom, where Chibi was reading a book on my bed. He smiled up at me.

``Hi sister! How was the mission?´´ He said.

``Fine I guess. And how was your day with Shinigami-sama?´´ I asked pulling out my red jacket and putting it on my chair.

``He's a nice and funny guy! I would love to see him again!´´ He said grinning.

``Really? That's nice.´´ I said pulling out my boots and lying next to him on my bed. ``Now to sleep, raccoon boy.´´

``But I'm not sleepy!´´ He complained but as he said that he let out a yawn.

I smirked and he sighed putting the book apart and transforming on his animal form to lie on my stomach.

``Grrood night…´´He said before drifting up to sleep.

I petted his head and closed my eyes, soon falling asleep. The next morning I heard Angel at the phone talking with someone, he seemed between surprised and excited. I leaned on the door to listen better. Lucky of me Chibi went for his usual morning walk.

``Are you sure?! Is it for real?! Oh my god! I-I'll go right now; I can't wait to see you! Goodbye! ´´ I heard how he hung up the phone. ``This is the best day of my life! ´´

That's when I decided to open the door faking being sleepy. He looked at me with a bright smile and eyes glinting almost tearing up by joy.

``Alex, I have to…I have to go now, but I'll be back in a few hours. I need to see someone, okay? I love you, bye! ´´ He said and got out of the house.

``W-wait! ´´ I tried to say but he was gone. ``He said he loved me? Wow, he must have won the great prize. And he didn't prepare me breakfast…´´I muttered and looked at the kitchen.

I saw a piece of bread…from yesterday…Meh, a bit of ham on it and done. I walked up to Shibushen munching on my improvised toast. My mind trying to guess what could have made Angel so happy. After classes all the gang went for a basketball match. Black Star had the ball and we let Chrona try to reach it, but the blue haired idiot was making it hard.

``Sorry, but the ball is mine! ´´ I said and stole it from Black Star and he gasped.

``EY! ALEX, YOU BASTARD! ´´ He said and went to retrieve the ball from my hands.

``Chrona, catch it! ´´ I said and passed it to her and she caught it.

She seemed a bit unsure to who pass it, even if she had a great position to win a point. But I admit she was making a great job increasing her social skills. Soul, who had chatted with Kid for a while , gave her suggestions of how throw the ball properly. Surprising all of us she scored.

``Yahoo! That was amazing Chrona! Give me five! ´´ I said raising my hand to her.

She blinked a few times but nodded and high-fived me. I ginned and gave her a thumbs-up. We continued playing, now Tsubaki had the ball and tried to score. I got under to try to get the ball if she didn't score.

``Alex, down!´´ The guys warned me.

``Wha-damn it!´´ I exclaimed when th ball hit me straight in the face.

``Oh my god, I'm sorry! Are you okay?!´´Tsubaki quickly said.

``I'm Alex Kane...Welcome to jackass...´´

``Yep, she's fine.´´Soul said and Black Star busted out laughing.

With that I continued the match, seeing it sitting on a bench with Maka.

``Alex, where's Angel? I didn't see him today.´´ She asked me.

``I'm not even sure myself. He got a phone call and immediately went to see someone. He was tearing up with joy.´´ I answered putting my fingers intertwined under my chin.

``Oh? Really? Well, instead of being worried you should also be happy for him, don't you think? ´´ She said smiling.

``Yeah, you're right! ´´ I said and nodded.

``Ey, can you all come for a moment, please? ´´ Kid suddenly called.

We got up and went to him. He proposed to do a party tonight so hell, we were going to go! After the party at Shibushen fiasco I decided to buy something elegant to this type of occasions. I'm not sorry for disappoint you guys!

``Aww…I liked it when you were wearing the dress, you were so cute!´´ Pouted Black Star, who was all but elegant.

``Shut up, I like this red suit, it's more comfy and if we fight it won't bother me.´´ I said adjusting my tie.

It seemed that all the Shibushen came to Kid's party. Jazz music resonated from a gramophone that no other by Soul decided to bring. I expend some time near the table with the food were Patty and Black Star were stuffing their faces. I pulled out my mobile phone and sighed, I didn't get any calls or text messages from Angel. Maybe something happened to him? After Maka punched Black Star for bothering Chrona I walked there and she asked a question that I resisted the urges to laugh.

``W-why do you all care so much for me? ´´

``Isn't it obvious? Because we're your friends, that's why.´´ Maka said.

We all smiled reassuring when Ragnarok decided to join the party.

``Then give me something to eat! ´´ He said.

``Here, some food from Tsubaki!´´ Patty gave him.

``Hope you like it.´´ Tsubaki said.

Ragnarok eat it with drool coming from his mouth. At least he was happy.

``Gross…´´Soul muttered and we all laughed.

And then the incredible happened. Chrona smiled for the first time. I felt happy for her. Suddenly my mobile phone vibrated and we looked at it.

``Angel?´´ I said relieved and I put the speaker. ``Hi, brother! You're missing a party in Kid's house, we're all having fun here!´´

``At least there is more food for me!´´ Ragnarok said and Angel laughed.

``Hi, Ragnarok! Hi guys! Excuse me for going out like that but it's just that I have great news!´´ He said excitedly.

``Don't tell me you won the lottery? ´´ Soul smirked.

``No, it's better! I'm going to be father! ´´

Brain explosion among the presents: Tsubaki covered her hands to restrain a squeal, Maka and Souls mouths hang open in shock, Kid Liz and Patty were blinking still processing the new information and Black Star laughed. Chrona didn't know how to deal with it. And I…

``Angel, who the fuck you raped this time?!´´ I shuttered.

``No! My girlfriend Sara and I we're going to have a kid!´´

``You have a girlfriend and you don't tell me…´´I muttered a bit annoyed.

``Sorry, sorry but I wanted to make sure we were going serious about it before telling you. You're going to be aunt! ´´ He said.

``But how…? How…? ´´ I said shaking.

``You want me to explain it to you, brat? ´´ Ragnarok offered.

``I think she knows perfectly how it happened, Ragnarok.´´ Chrona said to her partner and he bonked her head just to be Maka-chopped.

``I'll be staying with Sara tonight, hope you don't mind?´´ He said.

``Just don't make more kids! Okay?!´´ I growled.

``Okay, okay! We'll see tomorrow! ´´ He said and hung up.

``I'm going to be a damn aunt…´´I said and collapsed being caught by Tsubaki.

**``I'M GOING TO BE UNCLE! YAHOOO!´**´ Black Star shouted.

**Author Note: Hope you liked it! **

**ScytheGirlKana: I'm glad you like it! I have been worried about the lack of reviews, but meh. Show must go on!**

**BlackDragonValkyre: Yep, Angel also want to see that day coming only to see her in a dress, but I bet she would put a suit instead XD.**


	15. Damn Black Star!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned**!

I needed a whole day to recover from the shock. I was going to be a freaking aunt at my sixteen years old…

``You don't know what a condom is?! Protection, my friend penetrator! ´´ I scolded him as he was sitting calmly on the sofa.

``Ey, my son isn't an accident! I wanted to have one of my own! ´´ Angel protested.

``But, what were you thinking?! You're a meister and you work for Shibushen! You can die any day! How are you going to raise a child?! And have you forgotten about the Kishin?! The madness could affect him! ´´ I tried to put some sense on his head.

``In less than nine months the Kishin will disappear. The final battle is close and when it ends I'll retire from Shibushen.´´ Angel said serious.

``And what about me?!´´

``Do whatever you want.´´

``But...But how do you expect me to work without a partner? Without you? ´´ I said sadly sitting down.

``You can always find another partner.´´

``No one could replace you. Never, no matter how powerful he would be…´´I told him.

``You have to learn to live on your own, Alex. Someday the bird has to abandon the nest and fly.´´ He said and put a hand on my head. ``My happiness resides in Sara and our child, I can't help it. Please understand it.´´ He begged me.

I looked at him in the eyes…and felt guilty. I felt guilty because I was like a bother for him, being selfless. He decided to have a family apart of me and I hadn't the right to take his right to have it. Also I had to ask me the question: What I was going to do? Be a Death Scythe all the life or settle down? But we still had the problem of the Kishin; when the battle begins the result could wipe out our plans in one single strike.

``Go ahead, Angel. You're right, is time for me to mature.´´ I said getting up and walking away.

``Really? ´´ He asked with hope.

``Sure. I was born to be a one member pack.´´ I said smiling at him and opened the door.

I sighed and walked down the street. The people now smiled at me when I passed by and I often waved slightly. It seems that they grew accustomed to my arm. Maybe it was my destiny to live alone.

You'll see, I lived on the streets for quite a time, in Chicago. I didn't know that I was a weapon, so when I first transformed I grew scared. It happened when I shot a guy who was beating me for fun without even knowing it. Angel saw all and decided to take me in. He made me understand what weapons and meisters were, what powers I held…We grew fond to each other to the point of being brothers and we went to Shibushen. Sometimes I thought about what would have happened if he didn't show up that day…

``HI ALEX! ´´ Patty chipped behind me.

``Oh, hi guys.´´ I said without too much emotion.

``Oh, and that face? Still stressed about the fact of soon being an aunt? ´´ Liz said smiling slightly.

``Kind off…Angel says that after defeating Shibushen he will leave.´´ I said sadly.

``Leave?! What about you?!´´ Liz said shocked.

``I don't know. Is just that my life was so centered in Angel, graduating and the Kishin…That I didn't thought about the future. I don't know what to do, can you give me some advice? ´´ I asked shy.

Liz and Patty looked at each other and grinned. They passed their arms around my shoulders and dragged me to a park. On the way they called Maka and Tsubaki; my first girls reunion...joy…

``You even invited Mizu?!´´ I asked shocked.

``Well, she's good at psychology so she would be of great help.´´ Maka reasoned.

``So, now what's the problem? ´´ Mizu asked pulling out a notebook and a pen. _(Is she going to take notes? How professional…)_

``I don't know what to do with my life.´´ I said bluntly.

``Describe your situation without exceeding.´´

``My brother and partner is going to form a family and because I was so centered on him I don't know what to do in life.´´

``I see…I see…´´ She began writing. ``You had more problems with the Kishin? ´´

``No.´´

``I see…I see…´´She continued writing. ``You doubt about your sexuality? ´´

``What the fuck?! NO! ´´ _(What kind of question is that?!)_

``I see…I see…´´

``You see perfectly because you have two eyes, can you stop it?!´´ I said annoyed.

She raised an eyebrow and wrote more. I huffed and leaned on the tree I was sitting against.

``Now, what did you wanted to do before knowing Angel? ´´ Maka asked.

``…Survive? ´´ I asked unsure.

``I s-´´ Mizu began.

``DON'T SAY IT! ´´ I quickly said and shut up.

``Okay, now. Don't look too much on the future directly. Try to find something to entertain yourself in now and the problem will resolve on its own, find a hobby a new interest... Center on something.´´ Mizu suggested.

``Center on Kid, I bet that with him you'll be very entertained…´´Liz said smirking.

Patty busted out laughing and I turned redder than my jacket. Maka and Tsubaki looked surprised at the new information and Mizu took notes.

``Liz, go to hell! I'm not interested on him at all! We're friends! ´´ I said.

``Yeah sure…´´Maka said smirking slightly.

``Ey, at least I'm not interested in the albino shark like you! ´´ I said to her and she blushed.

Patty laughed louder and Liz snickered. For a moment I heard a weird sound coming from a tree but I ignored it.

``Shut up! The relation between Soul and I is just professional and simple friendship!´´ She retorted.

``Yeah, that's why you hang around being so jealous of Blair when she harasses him!´´ I laughed.

``Now, now stop it you two. We didn't come here to talk about your boyfriends…´´ Mizu tried to calm down the things.

``We're not their girlfriends!´´ We shouted.

``Let's center on the main theme. Alex, do you ever had a relationship? ´´

``Your still with the same subject !´´ Pointed out Liz.

``No…never I had a relationship.´´

``Never? Not even a small crush?´´ Tsubaki said surprised.

I shook my head. They looked at each other and had similar reactions. Rubbed their temples, huffed looked away…wrote down things…I looked at the notebook over Mizu's shoulder and frowned.

``Ey, what do you mean by lack of feelings and experiences?!´´ I said angry.

``This is confidential.´´ She said and tapped my nose with the notebook and I sneezed. ``Bless you. This is a solution: go out, center on other things, get a boyfriend and an orgasm and you'll see.´´

``YOU HAVE TO BE SO BLUNT?!´´ I asked.

``Well, with her appearance I see it difficult…´´Liz muttered.

``Go to hell Liz!´´ I said and shoot at the air.

But the shoot didn't hit air, it hit a branch which broke and fell on me. But branches weren't this heavy.

``Damn it…´´

``SOUL?! BLACK STAR?! KID?! ´´ The girls said surprised.

``WHAT?!´´

``You were spying us?!´´ Maka said and Maka-chopped them.

``Men…´´ Mizu muttered and closed the notebook.

``I expected it from those two but you Kid…´´I heard Liz sigh.

``GET. THEM. OFF! ´´ I growled.

Finally I could stand on my feet, with the help of my good old friend; the tree. I looked at the guys who were sweating, blushing and praying for their lives.

``Since this is a girls reunion you shouldn't be here, but I can fix it.´´ I said and transformed my arm to the blade of the bayonet.

``W-wait! We can explain!´´ Black Star said quickly paling. ``We were worried about you and wanted to have a boys night!´´

``You aren't helping man…´´I said and stepped forwards.

``What he means is that we wanted to help you to handle the aunt thing, but the girls beat us! ´´ Soul corrected putting a hand over Black Star's mouth.

``Okay, I'm going to calm down…count to ten…and kill you…One…´´I began.

They immediately run, Black Star jumping like a ninja, Soul running and Kid on his skate. After they were enough far away I sighed with a smile.

``This guys are idiots…´´ Maka muttered caressing her book.

``Yep, but the idea of having a boys reunion doesn't sounds bad so go with them.´´ Mizu said and pushed me forwards.

``B-but I'm a girl! ´´ I complained digging my heels on the ground.

``I sometimes doubt it, so go!´´ She urged but couldn't move me. ``Some help here?!´´

I felt being picked up by the back of the neck of my jacket and carried around by Tsubaki. I looked at her with the puppy eyes.

``Sorry, but it's the unique way to help you.´´ She apologized.

``You should put on the notebook that she should go to the gym, win a few pounds of muscle at least.´´ Maka commented.

``And a hair stylist.´´ Liz added

``And maybe she would learn to play an instrument so she entertains a bit.´´ Mizu wrote it down.

``Maybe Soul would teach her play the piano.´´ Maka suggested.

``I hate my life…´´I whimpered with chibi-tears.

Patty continued laughing. After a bit of research, breaking the door of Soul's bedroom, convince Black Star to get down from the tree and threat Kid to move the furniture later, I managed to arrange a ``boys night´´. We stood in Soul's bedroom, the door fixed with duct tape of course, sitting in circle on the floor.

``So, how do you feel knowing that Angel…you know…´´Black Star smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

``Know what? ´´ I asked confused and in response he did a pelvic trust with a ``if you know what I mean´´ face. ``**….OH MY GOD I JUST GOT A MENTAL PICTURE! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!**´´ I screamed closing my eyes and curling into a ball. _(It burns! It's like when I saw Blair!...Oh hell now I can't get that one also out of my head!)_

``And you know who is this girl…Sara, was it? ´´ Kid asked curious.

**``OUT OF MY HEAD!´**´ I said ignoring him and he sweat-dropped.

``That was evil, man…´´ Soul said to the snickering boy.

``I'm a god, but I never said I was a good one! BWAHAHAHA!´´

``Damn you Black Star! ´´

**Author Note: Hope you liked it! Let's answer the questions! Remember you can suggest and ask me anything you want and I'll be more than glad to answer you!**

**ScytheGirlKana: *Scrubs the wall* And blood is hard to clean, damn it...I know no one expected that, at least I got more reviews!**


	16. Damn you brother!

**Author Note: Review, enjoy and suggest or you'll be damned!**

``So, now that you're out of your…trauma.´´ Kid mutters and I shiver. ``I suggest that you should distract yourself like when you did with the Kishin, but this time it'll be easier, so…´´

``LET'S WATCH A MOVIE!´´ Soul and Black Star suggest immediately smirking.

Kid and I looked at each other and sighed. Now, because the best view was from the sofa, and the boys already took the seat, I had no other option to do the B plan. I lied down across their laps like they were the sofa. They knew that if they tried to push me on the floor I would shot them so I won this round. I'm evil…

``So, what movie did you said it was? ´´ Black Star asked while he munched on the popcorn.

``A one of vampires and werewolves, I don't remember the name.´´ Soul said taking a sip of his cola.

``Twilight?´´ The ninja said disgusted.

``He said vampires, not fairies. And I think it's gore. Good…´´I muttered grabbing some popcorn.

It was entertaining with loads of blood, and rip off heads But in a moment...

``Dude, dude, dude!´´ Black Star said grinning with blood coming from his mouth.

``I didn't know the vampires had striptease clubs…Bufff! Look at that raven!´´ I huffed staring at the TV.

``Cool…cool…´´ Soul said nodding his head slowly enjoying the scene without censure.

``Saint god…´´ Kid said covering his eyes embarrassed.

``Dude, you can see through her bra! YAHOO!´´

In the middle of the movie Angel messaged me; he was going again to Sara's house. Lucky of me the guys decided to make a manly sleepover…With a pillow fight…of doom…and a hot cocoa…a cool hot cocoa as Soul stated. We live to the extreme. And the next morning we woke up like normal civilized teenagers.

``Soul, you're drooling on my metallic arm…´´I said annoyed shaking him.

``I don't care…´´

``Black Star, let go of my leg please…´´

``But I'm cold…´´

``Kid, stop looking at me with that smirk and help me.´´

``It's not on my plans.´´

``Okay, you don't let me other option. CHIBI, ATTACK!´´

``KAMIKAZE!´´

``AGHH! WHEN DID HE GET HERE?!

``I always told him to follow me in case of emergency. Put alcohol on the scratches and bite marks, only touches, don't rub it! ´´ I instructed them getting up and going to the exit. ``Good bye, guys! Thanks for letting me stay! ´´

``DAMN YOU, ALEX!´´

``You taste like fruits, Kid! I like it!´´

``Is the soap I use and stop biting my hand! ´´

``Good boy! Let's go, Chibi!´´

Yep, a normal morning. Now, Stein decided that we had to practice the Soul Resonance, but in a different way…Soul resonance not only with our partners but with other meisters…Only two words crossed my mind: Fucking Damnit.

``Angel is that a hickey in your neck? ´´ I whispered narrowing my eyes at him.

``You slept with three boys last night and I didn't say anything. And she's my girlfriend and future mother of my son so it's normal.´´ He said putting a hand on top of my head. ``When are you going to get a boyfriend?´´

``When rats fly…´´I said and but then thought for a moment. ``Erase it. When Patty resolves an equation.´´

``Professor I bought them!´´ Black Star said, who had been training on his own and we had to sent Liz and Patty to bring him. (This dude…)

``You're late.´´ Maka scolded him. ``What where you doing?´´

``Training. At difference of you I like to experiment and try new things.´´ He said arrogantly.

``You already know how to wield the demoniac sword?´´ Stein asked him.

``Don't worry; I'm the one who'll surpass the gods! There's nothing impossible for me! ´´ He laughed._(Except steal some answers for a test or even pass it without cheating, that's it.)_

``Well, I hope you can pass today's class with that attitude.´´ He said almost with sarcasm.

We had tried to do that shit for at least a month and we hadn't got any progress. Maybe we're bad students or he's a bad teacher; I don't know. But believe me that today we were going to do it; or else we're out of the team. But without pressure! Nothing important! We only have to deal with a Kishin and a spider-bitch! This isn't anything!

``Don't worry, we'll do it. Just concentrate, keep calm and soul resonance.´´ Angel reassured me.

``Begin.´´ Stein ordered.

First, I had to soul resonance with Angel. First step was easy. Maka and Kid had synchronized already, now it was our turn. I began to feel strong vibrations through my soul and flinched. They were almost too strong. They seemed to notice it and they gave me some time to adapt. _(Good. If we do it with Black Star we pass. Let's go for the final sprint!)_ But it was connect our souls and we had to break the connection. Why the hell was sending those powerful vibrations?! No one could bear it!

``Again.´´ Stein ordered.

But again it happened. It was beginning to give me a headache. And to make things better Maka and Black Star began arguing.

``Ey, stop it you two!´´ Kid tried to calm them down.

``Calm down.´´ Angel collaborated.

``Let's take a break. Try to relax while you talk.´´ Stein said and went for a walk.

Maka went to him to talk about things. Meanwhile Kid was giving me particular lessons.

``Your vibrations are always kind of slow. Try to increase them a further more.´´

``Slow?´´ I asked confused.

``Yeah, a soul resonance is like…making music. To make it work all the instruments have to get the same rhythm. While Maka and I have a rhythm like, let's say forte, you go on piano. But when we unite you can adapt with a bit of time. So try to always have a forte rhythm, you get it now?´´ He tries to explain.

``Aah…I see…Is strange, as you say I'm at rhythm piano…But he goes more like fortissimo don't you think?´´ I said and look warily at Black Star.

``That's almost the main problem, but we have to coöperate. Don't forget it.´´ He said.

``Yep! Got it Professor Kid! ´´I said smirking and punched his arm playfully as he chuckled.

Finally Maka returned, but she and Black Star arguing again, to the point that Maka almost punches him but he blocked it and used the attack against her. I grew worried and looked at Kid. We nodded and took a step forwards to stop them before they hurt themselves, and I'm not talking physically

``Ey, stop it-´´ Kid began but Soul stopped us.

``Leave them.´´ He told us.

When I looked back, Maka had punch the boy in the face and he dared her to challenge him official._ (Shit…I think they're taking it too far! No one is going to stop them?!)_ In the end, Maka insulted him and run away crying. I felt very bad for her and at the same time angry at Black Star, I just wanted to hit him so hard!

**WHAM!**

…Don't look at me! It was Tsubaki I swear it over my dear raccoon-boy and the cookies!

``I'm sorry Tsubaki. I leave it in your hands.´´ He said with an apologetic smile.

``Of course.´´ She smiled and went for Maka.

_(Awww…That smile was kind of cute…wait! What?! Oh my god the madness again is taking over me! I thought Black Star's smile was cute! Geez…Kid is cuter when he smiles…okay, that's it. I'm losing it.)_

``ALEX! SNAP OUT OF IT! ´´ Angel shouted on my ear and I fell on my side, my ears beeping.

``Aye, sir.´´ I muttered.

After a while Soul went to look for them. I sighed and climbed on a tree. I sat on a branch and hang upside down. Patty looked at me and laughed.

``You look like a bat!´´ She laughed.

I smiled a bit. Then suddenly someone hung down beside me, my brother to be more exact. He grinned and winked at me.

``Is strange that the branch didn't break from the weight.´´ Liz muttered.

``Oh, oh…´´ We paled.

SNAP!

``Damn it…´´We muttered.

``You're the weirdest family of opossums ever!´´ Patty laughed.

Her laugh made the rest of us follow. When the sun was setting down Maka came back and apologized. Finally we did our last try.

``I can feel their souls…it's working…´´Angel whispered.

``No more piano…Right now we all work in a same tune…´´ I said and breathed out feeling great.

``It's not fully complete. Anyway you all pass. The leader of this team is…Maka.´´ Stein announced.

We all smiled proud of our progress. My happiness didn't last too long.

``Ay, I can't feel my soul…´´ I muttered tired as hell.

Angel was giving me a piggyback ride like when we were young. On the way back home Black Star mocked the fact that Maka ran away crying, the bastard.

``I wasn't crying, I was screaming. I would never do something such embarrassing!´´ She said with a pout and I chuckled at her behavior. ``Leaving that to a side. Black Star, punch me.´´

**``YOU MAD SIS?!´**´ Angel and I said with W.T.F. faces.

``E-ey, Maka…´´ Tsubaki said mouth agape.

``Before I punched you. Till you don't return it I won't be happy.´´

``Yeah.´´ He said with a sadistic smirk.

``E-ey, Black Star…´´ Tsubaki tried to warn him.

C'mon, they can't be serious. He isn't going to-

**WHAM!**

Square in the face. Brutal hit breaking records sending Maka Albarn to a trash can and breaking it. Dear lord…

``But contain yourself man…´´Kid sighed as Patty laughed at her.

``I bet that hurts like a bitch…´´ Angel said frowning.

``It hurts…´´Maka said but laughed.

``See? Told ya it hurts. We should bring ice.´´ He muttered.

``Meh, she asked for it. Must be a masochist.´´ I shrugged my shoulders.

``Ey, if you aren't tired get off!´´ He said and threw me on the ground.

``Damn you brother!´´

**Author Note: That was the chapter! Thanks to all who review, and remember that you can ask any question or suggestion you have!**

**ScytheGirlKana:*Sig* To the hell the wall...ART IS A EXPLOSION! *Blows up the wall with dynamite* There, no more cleaning! Glad you like the story, very glad! But please, when you read do it outside so this things don't happen.**


	17. Damn old man!

**Author Note: Review, favourite and enjoy my dear readers!**

``Yeah, yeah, yeah! First official mission in a snow land! I love it! ´´ I said grabbing on the edge of the boat with a grin.

``You like snow, eh? ´´ Maka said smiling a bit.

``A lot! What kind of Russian wouldn't love snow?´´ I grinned.

``Ey, but you said you're American! From Chicago you said!´´ Liz exclaimed.

``But I have Russian blood! Even if it's only half a quarter! Thanks to my grand-grand-grand-grand-grandpa from my mother's side.´´ I said proud.

``You have more family secrets you didn't tell us?´´ Soul asked narrowing his eyes at me.

``Mmm…I think I have a Spanish cousin from the mother side of my cousin from his dad's side and a Australian uncle.´´

``And I'm black.´´ Angel said serious.

All looked at him like he was crazy.

``What? Is the truth! My grand grand-grandma was from Africa and my grand grand-grandpa was English. Also my dad was half Indian.´´

``A Native American?!´´ Black Star said surprised.

``No, from the India. She's the one with also some Native American blood. Apache to be more precise.´´

``If you dare to call me Pocahontas I demolish you.´´ I narrowed my eyes at Black Star.

``But if you are half Indian-African-English how comes that you're blond?!´´ Liz said don't believing him.

``I also have Sweden blood from my father's side.´´ He said proud. ``We're the best mutts in the world!´´

**``HIGHFIVE!´**´ We exclaimed and did.

The people on the boat looked at us like we were crazy. We already know we were so no need to remember us. So we had to go to the island, get the demoniac artifact known as Brew before Arachnophobia. Easy job? Nop. Because the artifact was in a weird magnetic camp which destroys your body when you're inside it. Joy…

``We touched land! So you know what means, Alex?´´ He said and we nodded.

Pulling from our cloaks two small bottles and took a sip. We swallowed and let out a breath, our throats now warm and able to handle the cold air.

``Want some?´´ I asked to Soul offering it to him.

He nodded and grabbed the bottle. At the first sip he spit it out.

``Is this Vodka?!´´ He said surprised and I grabbed back my bottle.

``Told ya; Russian blood. I thought you were a cool dude Soul; I thought you could stand it.´´ I shrugged and began walking with the gang.

Because only professor Marie and professor Stein were the unique ones who were going inside the rest had to wait in front of the camp. It looked like a tornado of purple, pink and grey and you couldn't see a thing. Not the best place for a camping. I transformed in my bayonet form and got in the hands of Angel. At least it was warm. After a few more instructions out beloved teachers got inside. The boys used Jacqueline, a flamethrower like weapon to keep the temperature. And her meister said she should have made us pay for the service…god bless the generous people. Also Black Star asked Kilik for one of his chocolate bars. He said he only got one…I COULD SEE TWO MORE ON HIS OTHER HAND!_ (What wrong with this people and sharing?! I offered for free some of the vodka even if he didn't ask for it. That's partnership so learn some!)_

``I envy you, Alex. You can be warm along you stay in that form…´´Angel pouted.

``Advantages of being a weapon. Take another sip of Vodka if you are still cold.´´

``I want to be sober when I fight, thank you very much.´´ He said.

And we had a more serious problem. It passed fifteen minutes since our teachers got inside and the only had twenty minutes…And Maka couldn't sense their soul vibrations.

``I'll go inside. Thanks to my Shinigami body I doubt that the magnetic camp affects me too much.´´ Kid offered. _(IS HE NUTS?!)_

``Wait! Is dangerous to go alone!´´ Maka said. _(Thanks! At least someone has some common sense!)_

``We'll go with you!´´ Black Star grinned. (_To the fuck common sense…)_

``How about the orders of professor Stein?´´

``Ox is right, we have to trust in our teachers and complete their orders.´´ Angel said serious. _(Faith in common sense increasing._) ``But this is an extreme situation so I agree, let's get inside this bitch.´´

``**NOBODY ****HAS**** SOME BRAINS HERE?**!´´ I shouted reflecting myself on the blade of the bayonet.

Suddenly Ox blocked a shuriken about to hurt Maka, along doing some cool movements with Harvard; the showoff… And the bad guys appear along with some giant things. Great. Let me guess what happens next: a team inside to rescue and another outside to protect. I go with the protection team! And Ox continued to show off hitting the ground making the Arachnophobia minions fall.

``It's bestial…´´ he stated. ``Just like my love for you, Kim…´´ (_What the…?_) ``Correspond my love the soon as possible.´´

``When you are millionaire…´´ She said sweat-dropping.

_(I don't know who pity; Ox because he doesn't have a chance or Kim because she has to deal with him and because with that attitude isn't going to get a boyfriend…)_ And another wave of minions is demolished by Kim and her flamethrower partner. Of course Kilik wasn't going to left his team behind. After giving Black Star one of the desired chocolate bars he got into action. _(Okay, Kilik is a cool dude after all…HOLY SHIT THAT ATTACK IS AMAZING!)_

``Let's go Alex!´´ Angel said and run with Maka, Black Star and Kid.

``But I wanted to go with them…I want to kick ass…I'm getting rusty…´´ I pouted.

``Just shut up and obey. You'll get your kick ass session later, for now be quiet.´´ He said getting inside the magnetic camp.

Let's say it was weird. It didn't hurt but I felt weak. After what seemed hours of passing trough we got in a weird place like a jungle.

``Alex, we're at your ancestor's home? ´´ Black Star asked and I shoot him in the back of the head.

``I'm half Apache, not Azteca you moron! ´´ I growled.

``I still can't feel Professor Marie and Professor Stein vibrations…´´Maka sighed.

``Ey, look at the sky! ´´ Angel said suddenly.

We all looked up and our eyes widened._ (Impossible…)_

``Shinigami-sama? But there's something strange about him…´´

``Is that my father on his young years? His appearance before he created the Shibushen. What's happening inside this magnetic camp? ´´ Kid asked to himself.

The old version of his father got inside the pyramid and we decided to get inside. As we got near loads of witches appeared but seemed to ignore us.

``It's like they can't see us…´´Maka whispered.

``Better that than they began to turn us into frogs…´´Angel muttered with his guard high.

``Watch better. Their bodies seem distorted. It's only a theory, but I think that the magnetic camp has recorded what happened before the incident with the demoniac artifact.´´ Detective Kid put his theory. ``We're probably watching that recording. But my father entering the pyramid…Maybe it wasn't really an accident…´´

``So this is like we were inside a film…If only movies had this quality, man…Wait…isn't that…?!´´ I said as Angel was looking around. ``T-THE SPIDER BITCH?!´´

At least she was a recorded spider-bitch. We saw her talking with two of her minions about planes…planes made by Eibon! The same Eibon of the train! Out of instinct Angel and I looked at Kid who was confused and even scared. For a moment Arachne seemed to look directly at us, but gladly she was looking at the pyramid.

``We managed to attract Shinigami. We only have to destroy this place along with the Brew.´´

``How cruel…´´Kid muttered.

``EY! We can't stay here too much time and we still have to find Stein and Marie! Let's hurry up!´´ I quickly ordered.

``You're right. Let's go!´´ Angel followed the command and we continued ascending the stairs of the pyramid.

I knew Stein had problems with the madness like I had, but his was worse…I never expected him to get like that…Leaning onto Professor Marie about to give into it.

``Professor! Professor Marie! Are you okay?!´´ Maka asked.

``What are you doing here?!´´

``What are you doing?! You have disobey my orders.´´ He managed to say, now that he had been distracted of the madness.

``Soon your time will worn off. You have to get out of here, quickly.´´ I said serious.

Marie's hand had already began to distort. This was a big problem.

``And the demoniac artifact?´´ Black Star asked but she shook her head.

``We still have ten minutes left. I think we would get it in time.´´ Angel said looking at Kid for approval and he nodded agreeing with the plan.

The others agreed too and we got at it leaving Marie and Stein so they got out. We ignored her call to stop and continued.

``You're a bad influence for me…´´ Maka sighed._ (Yep, were breaking so many rules right now that they're going to expel us for a month at least.)_

In our find we found someone. An old man with a raincoat and a hat with a big pointy nose who was very short…and real holding the artifact we were looking for.

``It was strange to not find nobody from the Shibushen and I find a bunch of brats.´´ He said.

``Give us the artifact.´´ Kid ordered. ``If you give it to us we'll let you live.´´

``Let me live?´´ He laughed. ``Are you making fun of me, brat?´´

``No, look at you body.´´

He was distorting. That was a point of advantage for us. He took the hat and put the artifact inside it.

``I see. With this old body I can't last more of ten minutes. Well then, I'll have to get back to my body of the past. 140 years…No, 100 years are enough´´

Angel gasped to then narrow his eyes at him. He seemed to sense problem coming like me so he wasn't going to let him make his move. He charged at him without warning. The old man jumped and did the unthinkable. His nose extended like a spear and pierced Angel through his chest. He coughed up blood and began to turn pale.

``Great, great…this young blood will also be of great help…´´ The old man sneered.

I understand what was happening. He was sucking Angels blood. I untransformed and launched at the old man. He let go my brother and tried to attack me with the same tactic, but I put my bronzed arm in the middle, something he couldn't pierce.

``You should respect your elders, brat!´´ He said and got the farthest away possible.

I kneeled down to help Angel stand up and narrowed my eyes at him. I changed my face to a smirk.

``I'll respect my elders when you respect the future generations, you damn old man.´´

**Author Note: Thanks to all re reviewers! For the rest: Damn you all!**

**BlackDragonValkyre: Really? Good for her to know she has another fan! Also what do you think about Angel becoming a father? Didn't expect that, eh?**

**ScytheGirlKana: Art is an explosion, Deidara-sensei and Bard from Black Butler thought me that. Also if you love someone burn him: if he doesn't came back; he was never yours and if he does; it's a phoneix so your children are going to be awesome! That's my philosophy of life!**


	18. Damn son of Beethoven!

**Author Note: Enjoy, review and suggest or you'll be damned!**

I smirked at the old man as I helped Angel to stand up. That wound was deep…

``Are you okay? Can you fight? ´´ I asked worried.

``Yeah…At least he didn't aim at my heart…´´ He said shaking slightly and grabbing his chest.

``Now…where was I? Ah, of course. 100 years…´´ Old man said.

That's when the ground began to shake and I could see his soul. Kind of creepy. And his muscles began to increase. His arms where even bigger than Angel!

``Holy shit a gorilla! ´´ I gasped.

``Respect your elders! That's how I looked 100 years ago! ´´ He said now his transformation full; yep, he was a gorilla. ``Like this I can stand ten more minutes. Enough.´´

``Ey, he centered so much on his upper part that now his feet are dangling… Is it good like that? ´´Black Star said not too impressed.

``How do you want me to know? ´´ Maka muttered also not impressed.

``Ask him.´´ Kid said.

``Is kind of ridiculous…´´ Angel said.

``Kind of? It's pathetic.´´ I nodded.

``Now that I look better, all of you seem to have a good taste like your friend…´´He began.

Out of nowhere, a strange figure with weird clothes appeared. I took a step back cautious.

``Who's this? Another scene of the movie? ´´ The ninja asked.

``It isn't too clear if he's part of the movie.´´ Maka warned us.

``He's…Eibon.´´ Old man said.

``Eibon?!´´ Kid exclaimed.

I gasped in shock. I moved backwards and I hit Angel in his chest. He flinched and put his hands on my shoulders. I looked back at him and smiled apologetically. He nodded and I understood the signal. I transformed in my weapon form. I felt a bit disgusted because he was touching me with his hands covered in blood.

``Is he really Eibon?!´´ Kid asked to himself.

``You know him, Kid? ´´ Maka asked._ (Wait…he didn't tell the others about what happened in the train?)_

``No…´´He lied.

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him. Why he didn't tell them? He participated on the plan to make me admit I was being possessed by madness and he didn't tell them about Eibon?

``We don't have more than ten minutes. We can't lose more time! ´´ Black Star said.

He charged towards the old man with Tsubaki transformed in a short katana. His attacks were always blocked by the enormous arms of the enemy. To attack and win, we had to hit his back. Maybe jumping? If we attacked in a cross formation he couldn't block any of our attacks!

``Wait Black Star! We have to follow Eibon! ´´ Kid began.

``Are you idiot?! We don't have more than ten minutes! ´´ Black Star took the words out of my mouth as he continued slashing.

``Black Star is right. We have to give more priority to the artifact.´´ Soul said and Maka charged, only to be repelled along with the ninja.

``Maka! Black Star! ´´ Kid called for them, still debating between follow Eibon or help us.

``Kid. The artifact is our objective. I know that you desire to know the connection between Eibon and you father, but the time can't be stopped. It's the opportunity that Shibushen needs to win an assault against Arachnophobia. What are you going to do? ´´ Angel asked him putting a hand on his shoulder.

``Kid! ´´ Liz and Patty pleaded to him to fight.

``C'mon, I know you can choose wise. After all you're the best shooter I ever meet leaving my brother aside.´´ I smirked at him.

``Ugh…Fine! You owe me one after this! ´´ He said and with that he began shooting.

``That's the spirit! ´´ Angel said and kneeled to support himself as we shoot.

``Also he's too unsymmetrical! Don't you think is disgusting? ´´ I teased Kid a bit.

``You're right! He's freaking disgusting! ´´ He said and I laughed.

``That's right! That's how things must be done! ´´ Black Star said.

With that a combined attack began. He raised the old man in the air and impulse him using his soul vibrations. Maka jumped towards the objective, using the poor boy's head as support might I add, and slashed sending him on the ground. Sadly he stood like nothing was done.

``You're just a bunch of kids. You're only able to do this between the three of you? My body has never been this hard since 100 years! ´´ He sneered.

**``YOU CAN GO AND SUCK MY DICK, YOU FUCKING OLD FLEA! ´´**

I looked mouth agape to Angel, who was fuming madly. He was even gripping me so tightly that I thought he would destroy me.

``Oh? I thought you were more like a gentleman, young man. I was wrong. Anyways, you have already compared the difference of strengths, right?

``Shut up and give us the artifact! ´´ Kid ordered.

``Stop the negotiations, Dracula here is too stubborn. To get the artifact we're need to get it from his bony, cold, dead hands after I eat his soul! ´´ I grinned.

``Do you even know what the Brew is? ´´ He asked. ``I see you don't know. It surprises me that you're capable of all of this even without knowing it. It's maybe because your youth? Damn foolish brats…Arachnophobia will conquer the world with the brew in its hands! It's useless fight back, Shibushen! ´´

_(Em…fuck…he's right! What the hell are we fighting for?! Ey, stop your horses, flea. Damn people is my work here!)_

``Close your mouth, imbecile. Shut up, you old man. Tsubaki! Diabolic Sable Mode! ´´ Black Star ordered. ``Instead to fight for something so stupid you should fight for me! ´´ He said arrogantly as tattoos appeared on his face. ``Kid! Maka! Angel! Be the shadow of my shadow! ´´

As Black Star charged, his shadow transformed like snakes and evolved him as he attacked one more time. Meanwhile we used his shadow to hide ourselves. When the old man was sneering at him, we jumped ready to strike. But he sends Kid, Maka and Black Star backwards. Angel was the one who jumped the highest and he dodged the blow to stand behind him.

``Take this! ´´ He shouted and stabbed him on the back.

Just then the old flea turned and hit us sending us to the other side. I untransformed and looked at my arm. Parts of my fingers were curved in a bad way. In my bayonet form meant that my blade was deformed. That dude had so much muscle that it was impossible to pierce! As we got up I looked to see that the guy was charging, gorilla style towards Maka. And she was still on the ground! Luckily Black Star was there to take the blow for her.

``BASTARD! ´´ Angel shouted and jumped above him as he shot like a crazy without effects. ``Are you all okay? ´´ He asked. _(Ah, so his intention was to get close to the gang. Good, good…)_

``This is only the beginning! ´´ Old man began to roll and roll like a ball.

I remember watching Indiana Jones with Angel…he looked like that rock…and we were in the middle…This is fucking awesome…

``DAMN IT! ´´ I let out when he rolled over us hitting us like bowling pins.

And then he got back. Using his powerful arms did a lariat and slammed everyone on the stone ground.

``This was the weight I had 100 years ago! ´´ He said.

``Guys! ´´ Liz said worried.

``Get up! ´´ Patty cheered them.

``You are going to let this guy win?! I'll kill you if you do! ´´ I told them.

``It's time to finish this.´´ He said and his nose twitched.

``Everyone move! ´´ Angel warned them.

Black Star stopped the attack as Angel grabbed Kid and Maka and helped them to get up.

``Well, is time to pull it out! ´´ Angel said and pulled from his pockets another of his ``magical boxes.´´

Let's say that he was almost an inventor and mechanic. We both had that strange talent in common for machines. And he pressed the button of the box to reveal…

``A bronze shield?! That's all?! You could make a force camp or something! ´´ I said to him.

``Ey, it's portable and I made it while Stein was explaining how to dissect a frog! ´´ He said and got in the middle to protect Maka from another attack.

He had to kneel down and attack like the Spartans did, but instead of using a spear he used a bayonet. Take on count that I'm made of metal; I'm a bit heavy to carry with one hand… Another attack which was very close and we all went flying. We went like that for a while and I didn't know how much time we had left.

``Pay attention.´´ Soul suddenly said. _(You finally talk, you albino shark!)_ ``I'll transmit you vibrations in the form of sound.´´

``In the form of sound? You can do it? ´´ Maka asked. _(What the hell? Does he have a conservatory inside his soul or what?! Well, I have a roman coliseum…)_

``Yeah, while we were practicing the soul resonance in groups I thought I could do it. I can feel the vibrations of the others through you. It's all thanks to you gift of sense souls.´´ He explained.

``But how you're going to transmit it? ´´ Tsubaki asked.

``I'm going to play the piano in my soul.´´

``WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE?!´´ Angel and I asked.

``I'll transmit you the sound directly to your souls.´´

Then we all found the irony in what he was saying. We began to laugh and snicker making him get confused.

``What is it? What's so funny? ´´

``Is just that we were thinking in a way to make you play the piano, because you never want.´´ Maka explained.

``Stop presuming.´´ Black Star said.

``We only have five minutes left. It's a pity I can't listen to it calmly.´´ Kid informed.

``Could you play the piano, Soul? ´´ Tsubaki asked him nicely.

``You have no idea of how much we wanted to hear you! ´´ Liz smiled.

``Yep! ´´ Patty agreed.

``Someday we have to play together! You with your piano and I with my guitar. I might be a rookie, but I can get some moves! ´´ I smirked.

``Go on, master Soul. The public awaits you. ´´ Angel said a bit calmed.

_(I hope he doesn't play a long opera or we'll die listening to his music! Go for it you damn son of Beethoven! )_

**Author Note: Phew! Today's chapter had loads of action! Remember, you can ask anything you want!**

**ScytheGirlKana: Yep, everyone loves the mad cook and the Bomber Barbie XD Ey, I have a question for you, do you know/ see the anime Shingeki no Kyojin? I'm planning to make a fanfic of it!**

**BlackDragonValkyre: Man, imagine those two having a child O.o He/She would damn everything which is not symmetrical! *smirks more evilly*You just gave me an idea...**


	19. Damn blood donations!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned!**

Current situation of the students of Shibushen; Maka Albarn, Death the Kid, Black Star and Angel Damon: We're screwed.

``I hope that Soul's plan works…´´ Angel muttered to himself. ``Play the piano to send us the vibrations of each other…its ridiculous…´´

``Don't say that. If I had a whole coliseum on my soul he can have a piano. So shut up and continue glaring at the old man like the rest.´´ I scolded him.

There was a moments of silence. We were losing our precious time. _(Can you play already, fucking damnit?!)_ Suddenly in the minds of everyone sounded: like when someone slams he's hands on a piano. We felt an electric sound vibrating in our ears and souls which also made a connection. All of us could feel each other vibrations witch such intensity…along a crazy fast melody of piano resonating in our minds. We could feel it, even with more power than before.

``Soul resonance.´´ we muttered.

``Die! ´´ Old man was tired of waiting and charged at us.

We jumped to the sides and Black Star blocked the blow with Tsubaki in her sable form. The second one came and he blocked it using the pommel. Like if he could read Angel and Kid's intentions he crouched down. From the top of the columns rained shoots. As he was centered on blocking the attacks Maka attacked but he blocked the blow. She left her left side free so Black Star attacked and demolished that old flea. Without speaking Angel and I did our soul resonance. When he attacked Kid, of course he dodged it, he gave us his back and we took our chance. Angel jumped and made a long slash across his back making blood go everywhere. But the battle wasn't over. When he turned to strike Black Star hit him in the face. Kid and my brother did the same on his head making the fucker slam against the stone ground. As the melody progressed we made combined movements to send that old man on his back trying to block Maka from cut him into pieces. We had him. The unique thing he could do was shield himself to block our attacks, but with our soul resonance we could cut through his iron guard. They were only small slashes but believe me that it hurt. When Maka broke his guard we didn't give him a chance to recover: on the chin and both sides of his face we make sure to leave nasty bruises.

``Black Star…´´A single note dedicated to him.

``Tsubaki! Soul resonance! ´´ He ordered.

He was going to do it in demoniac sable mode. It was risky but with the help of soul it was going to be incredible blow. From his feet, long fire like shadows tied securely the flea. They attracted him to them and did a single cut. His arms were off with a red explosion.

``Kid…´´Another note for him.

The Shinigami began to do his soul resonance. The cannons attached to his hands and the countdown began. 3…2…1…

**KABOOM!**

And the enemy was sent a few meters far away in a pathetic state. He had to use his pointy nose as a support…

``Angel…´´A note for us.

``You stabbed me once…´´He began gripping his chest with a serious face to then smile. ``I think is time to return the favor.´´

He jumped on the columns one by one and he looked down when he reached the one closest to him. He got into a firm position like a soldier and made kneeled down. But he wasn't going to shoot, no…

``I trust in you, Alex! Don't let him move! ´´ He said and threw me to him.

I pierced him all the way to his body and onto the ground. He let out a scream and spit out blood. I chuckled. _(I never needed the madness to become powerful…)_

``Maka…´´The note for his partner.

``Soul resonance! ´´She proclaimed.

From of all of us, they were the most spectacular. Soul's scythe form got twice his size with a bright aura surrounding him. I heard they called their soul resonance Witch Hunter…I never thought it was like this. I was wrong; this was another kind of witch hunter.

``The Demon Hunter! ´´ Soul said.

Then I noticed something. She was going towards us about to make a horizontal cut. I was stabbing him on vertical. Which meant…?_** (MAKA! YOU'RE GOING TO CUT ME ALONG WITH HIM!**_) Luckily I untransformed and jumped out the way in time. I looked behind me to see how she cut all the freaking columns and the enemy in half. I was in the middle I would be dead! There was an enormous explosion and Soul finished his melody.

``La canzone è finita…´´ I muttered smiling slightly.

I walked back to the gang and Angel passed his arms around my shoulders smiling proudly at me.

``We over did it…´´ Kid muttered. ``Where's his hat? Where's the artifact? ´´

``I'm sorry…I…´´Maka tried to apologize.

``It's not your fault. That bastard escaped separating his head off his body before exploding.´´ Black Star said.

``After all we did…he's still alive?!´´ Angel growled but then flinched remembering his injure.

``Don't do that. You could have died along you fought. ´´ I scolded him, how ironic…

``Let's find him. He can't be too far away.´´ Kid purposed.

``No. It's too late.´ ´Our musician said. ``Our time is over.´´

``What do you mean Soul? We still have time.´´ Maka asked to her partner.

``No. Don't you remember what he said before transform? ``400 years…no, 100 are enough.´´ that means he cans still transform.´´

``You're right. Becoming younger he can increase his time inside the camp. Let's get out of here! ´´ Kid said and they began running.

``Wait! ´´ Angel was about to run too but he grasped his chest in pain.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. With a lot of effort I put him on my back. He was in a ridiculous position. Take on count my height and his height. I was trying to run with him on my back but hell it was too damn difficult.

``Angel…you have to lose some weight you fat ass…´´I muttered between pants.

``Or you could go to the gym. That old gag…he not only takes my blood and my pride, he also gets the artifact…When I find him I'm going to use his head as a football ball! ´´ He cursed.

`**`DAMN IT GUYS, YOU COULD HELP ME WITH THIS?!´**´ I shouted as I tried walking downstairs. ``Fucking stairs…´´

Finally I reached the bottom and I heard someone calling for us. I recognized their voices.

``OX, KILIK! LEND A HAND HERE! ´´ I called to them.

``Angel?! Man, you're beaten up…´´Kilik said when he saw us, he was carrying Black Star.

``Ey, you're stronger than I. Carry my brother and I carry Black Star, deal? ´´ I huffed.

``What?! I'm not going to let a girl carry me! ´´ Black Star complained.

``Shut up or I'll shove my bayonet so far up your ass you won't be sitting in your life! ´´ I shouted to him.

They looked at me with fear in their eyes and nodded. Now I carried the blue monkey and Kilik carried the golden idiot. Then a bright light shone behind us. Ox began to panic thinking we were going to die. (Doesn't he know this is just a projection?) And with that the pyramid was blow up.

`**`AAAAAHHH I DON'T LIKE THIS AT ALL**! ´´ Kilik shouted covering his face.

`**`WE'RE GOING TO DIEEEEEEE! ´**´ Ox panicked.

``it's just a projection…´´Maka sighed.

``Men…they're a bunch of crybabies…´´ I rolled my eyes.

``Oh, it's true…´´They said noticing that nothing was happening to them.

``Why are you using me as a shield?!´´ Angel reclaimed.

``Let's return…´´Kid said.

I felt sad for him. This was a great chance for him to reveal some of the truth about what happened with Eibon and his father. He lost it along with the artifact. Shibushen had failed this mission. We exited the camp and I felt my body less weak than before, now that it didn't affect us. We walked solemnly to Professor Marie. _(We disobey, almost die and lose an artifact…we deserve any kind of punishment she decides. We even deserve being expelled.)_

``Sorry, we lost the artifact.´´ Kid spoke for all of us.

She gritted her teeth and raised her hand. I closed my eyes along the rest and waited. I never felt this bad in my life… Instead of hitting us she hugged us…Well, it was a hug for everyone except Black Star who was being choked.

``When we get back I'm going to give you a long sermon, so prepare yourselves! ´´she said with tears in her eyes.

We surely worried her a lot. When she let us go, Black Star had his face with the same tone of blue of his hair and was almost dead. I was looking at the ground a bit embarrassed with a faint blush on my cheeks.

``I'm so happy you're all okay! ´´She said.

``Professor Marie, my brother…I think he's going to need a transfusion. And many of us we probably have broken ribs.´´ I said looking away remembering all the hits that the old man gave us.

``Don't worry, I'm fine…I think I can stand conscientious for a while more…´´He said but his eyes began to drop.´´

``Angel! Don't you dare to die on us! You have a son in your way so don't go with your ancestors! ´´ I said.

``Ey! Are you all okay!?´´we heard a voice and we turned.

Sid, Nygus and Justin Law along with the team. Yep, I finally meet the monk with headphones. He was the coolest death scythe ever! He didn't even need a partner and was so freaking young! Still he was dressed as a monk…that creeps me out a bit…I don't like the religious things, don't ask me why.

``We were worried. And the Brew? ´´ He asked and Marie shook her head. ``I see…Stein, can you stand up? I'll carry you on my back.´´ He offered.

``Thanks…´´ Stein muttered.

``Maka.´´ Sid called and threw her a mirror. ``Once we're out of this island use it to inform Shinigami-sama about the mission. Can you do it? ´´

``Yes.´´

``Good. Everyone! Let's get back to the camp to tend their injures! ´´ Sid called.

We followed them to the camp where they began to treat us. A mechanic, bought only for me how kind of them, repaired my arm as the doctor examined me.

``So you say you don't feel anything of what I'm doing to you? Impressive…´´He awed at the arm.

``Well, well…It seems you're okay, Alex. You're weapon form can stand very well the attacks so you're fine. Just rest and you'll be perfect to stand another combat.´´ The doctor smiled at me and exited the tent.

``Thanks…´´ I said and sighed.

``Ah. Thanks God, I found you!´´ I heard a voice and my head shot up to find Justin Law which had just entered.

``You...you we're looking for me?´´ I asked confused. ``Why?´´

``God-sama talked about you to me. He said your partner was going to leave you once he decided he was going to have a family.´´ He said.

``Thanks for open old closed wounds, I feel so much better!´´ I said sarcastically.

The mechanic even stopped what he was doing to listen to our conversation.

``I didn't have that intention. My apologies.´´ He said and sat next to me. ``You have potential. You would make it well even without a partner, so don't worry. I wanted to suggest you something, I think you would be interested.´´

``Okay…shoot.´´ I said.

``God-sama asked me that if I would train you once the Kishin had been defeated. That way you would continue working at the Shibushen without substituting Angel.´´

``Do you mean…be like you? An independent weapon without meister? ´´ I asked not believing my ears.

``That's right. I'll give you all the time you want to think about it. I wish you luck in the future, Alex-san.´´ Law said and with that he got up and exited the tent.

``If I was you I would accept.´´ The mechanic said but at my glare he shut up and finished his work.

Once I put back my red jacket I exit the tent and look around. Once they finish with Angel we will be out of here. I walk around for a while and Nygus stops me to ask me something.

``Would you like to donate some of your blood? Maybe in the future it would be for great help.´´ She asked me.

``W-well…´´I shuttered.

To be honest I hate needles. Yep, I didn't have fear when my arm was off but I can't deal with needles, got a problem?!

``I want to donate some. Want to do it with us? ´´ Soul said along with Black Star who were smirking.

Before I could say something they dragged me on the tent. The first thing they did was cut our fingers to see our type. Mine was AB…and able to be donated.

``Okay, this will hurt a bit.´´ Nygus say preparing the needle and all the color was out of my mind. _(That tube is like a hose! And that needle is bigger than my finger!)_

``It's cool to help people with only doing this small act, right? ´´ Soul said to Black Star.

``Yeah! The people I help can thanks the great Black Star! They'll have the blood of the one who'll surpass the gods!´´ He laughed.

``How much blood you say we're going to donate, Nygus?´´ Soul asked.

``Not too much. Only half a liter. Let's begin Alex…´´She said. ``Alex?´´

I was in shock. I was conscientious about what happened but my body didn't show any reaction. I preferred faint but I don't know why I got stuck. They had a gold opportunity to take our blood and we finished. An hour later, in the boats…

``Ah! They even gave us some drinks, I should donate blood more often!´´ Black Star said happily.

``I'm proud of you Soul.´´ Maka smiled at him at he returned a smirk.

``Alex, are you okay?´´ Kid asked me.

I was leaning onto the railing, pale as a corpse. Because I had my stomach empty I couldn't puke, but the sensation was there.

``Kid, kill me…I ask you as a friend; kill me…´´ I muttered and he rubbed my back to make me feel better. ``Damn blood donations…´´

**Author Note: Poor Alex, but at least blood donations are a good way to help people! Let's answer the questions!**

**DragonValkyre: MUAHAHAHA! Crazy evil ideas are the best! Thanks my fellow reader! What do you think about the story/characters? I would like to hear your opinion :3**

**ScytheGirlKana: You didn't hear about it? The people say is like the best anime of the year! Is very popular and also very good. If you watch it tell me what do you think.**

**Counting Sinful Stars:Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the fanfic :3**


	20. Damn my clumsiness!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned and closed up in a room with Excalibur!**

``Kishin…No…Ashura…Are you there? Can you hear me? ´´ I asked with my eyes closed.

``Ah, Alex...So you finally want to make our deal? You finally took notice of how much you need the power? ´´ He asked me over my shoulder.

I was back in the coliseum. I was sitting on the throne and the Kishin was behind me.

``I wanted to ask you something. Why do you want me, from all people, to make a deal with you? ´´ I asked looking at him without fear.

``You have talent. If you wanted you could control the madness at your will. You and I would make the best of allies.´´ He said smirking and putting his claws on my shoulder.

``Oh…I get it now why you're so obsessed…You are scared.´´ I said and grinned at him.

His smirk disappeared and backed away one step. I looked back at him and laughed.

``Hit the nail right on the head! ´´ I said and reclined on the throne casually. ``You have fear because your madness can't affect me as much as the rest of people. That's why do you want me to ally with you. Well, let me tell you something. Soon we'll see each other, dear Ashura and I won't be alone. Fear and go to a corner to cry…Because when me and my friends found you you'll be begging for pity.´´

I opened my eyes to see Death City again. I was resting on the roofs of the houses. I looked at my right and smiled softly when I saw Chibi sleeping curled up in a ball. I leaned on the roof and looked at the sky with my hands behind my head.

``I managed to scare him a bit…hope he doesn't notice that I'm even more scared than him…I have the feeling something very bad is going to happen to one of my friends...or to me.´´ I muttered.

I sighed and suddenly a familiar purple cat appeared.

``Oh, hi Blair.´´ I said and waved.

``Nya, Alex! Is good to see you again! ´´She said and jumped on my lap were she untransformed and surrounded my neck with her arms. ``What are you doing? ´´

``Nothing much. Resting for a while. Blair, can you do me a very important favor? ´´ I asked her.

``Eh? A favor? ´´ She asked confused.

``If something bad happens to me and Angel…can you take care of him? ´´ I told her looking at Chibi.

``Of course I can! But why do you say that? ´´ She asked me with sad eyes.

``Maybe after the battle something bad happens. Any of us can die…and I can be defeated by the madness…so if that happens, Blair, I beg to you as a friend: take care of Chibi.´´ I pleaded to her.

``Count on me to do the job! But if you're so worried about that you shouldn't be here. You should be doing the things you always wanted to do and that you won't regret! ´´ She told me and got off my lap to sit beside me.

``Ey, you're right! I shouldn't be wasting my time! Thank you very much! ´´ I said and jumped off the roof.

``ALEX! ´´ She shouted worried.

``I'm fine! Lessons of Parkour since the eight years, no problem! ´´ I called and ran to the Shibushen. ``You're the best cat ever, Blair! ´´

I reached the Shibushen in no time and went to the Death Room, were Shinigami-sama welcomed.

``What's up Alex? ´´ He said cheerful doing a peace sign.

``Shinigami-sama, I would like to know something which has been roaming through my mind and I don't want to die without knowing it.´´ I said serious.

``If it's about the bees and the birds you should ask your brother about that…´´He began.

``Is not that, I know the process. But is something similar. My question is: Does Kid have a mother or how the hell did he came to the world? ´´ I asked sweat-dropping.

…What? I always wanted to know it! Think about it; I doubt a woman can do…that…with Shinigami-sama…or yes? **OH GOD BAD MENTAL PICTURE! ERASE!**

``Ah…Is that all? Well he's more like a fragment of my soul, just like Ashura is…´´ He said.

``Then that means…that in a way…Kid and the Kishin are brothers? ´´ I asked unsure.

``More or less.´´ Shinigami-sama said. _(I freaking have a crush on the Kishin's little brother?!)_

Awkward silence between us with the damn sun laughing in the background.

``With all the respect my good sir; your sons are crazy.´´

``I know, Alex…I know…Well, I'm glad I helped you.´´ He said and we high-fived.

``Thanks for solving my doubts, now I have to resolve the mystery about how to shut up Excalibur.´´ I proclaimed.

``It's impossible.´´ Shinigami said.

``Damn it…´´

I walked out the school with my hand inside my pocket and a frown in my face. Because I thought classes were a bit unnecessary now in our state of crisis and Angel was going more often with Sara I had loads of free time.

``Ugh, something interesting would happen, dear god! ´´ I said throwing my hands up in the air.

**CRACK! CRASH!**

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked behind me. Then I looked up. Finally at my side. Black Star had just broke the same piece of the building like the first time…in front of Kid.

``Good luck, man. You're so dead!´´ I patted Black Star's back and sat next to the wall to watch the spectacle.

``Get down Kid! I challenge you! ´´ He said to the Shinigami.

``A challenge? What's wrong with this boy? ´´ I frowned.

Both of them were acting weird since the day of the mission. Kid was more distant, he skipped classes and it was difficult to see him around. Black Star had a mix of disappointment and rage always on his face and seemed to train twice hard. Soon the gang gathered to see why the hell they were going to fight. Except Chrona. I didn't see her lately. And she was beginning to socialize more. This weird changes on my partners were very annoying.

``Why are they fighting?!´´ Maka asked.

``Apart from breaking the symmetry again I have no idea.´´ I said still frowning.

``I see…Kid is your rival this time.´´ Sid and Nygus appeared along with Tsubaki.

``There's the coacher…´´Black Star grinned.

Maka tried to reason with them and stop the fight but Tsubaki stopped her. Soon the fight began with Kid doing the first movement which was dodged.

``He has his hands on his pockets? Impressive…but too cocky.´´ I muttered as I noticed that on Black Star.

He was his turn. I blinked and he was in front of the Shinigami who blocked a hard punch. _(H-how did he…?! Crap! He doesn't have time to protect himself!)_ And Black Star put his hand on Kid's stomach. He was going to introduce his soul vibrations on him. Believe me is not a good sensation…But nothing happened.

``Black Star, the first time we meet we fought here. If we compare your power and your skills from then they had upgraded. Even though…you're weaker.´´

``Huh?!´´ He said angrily.

``He lost his self-confidence. That's what stops him from using the vibrations.´´ Sid explained.

``Only for that?!´´ Liz said shocked.

``Interesting, right? The vibrations change from little variations. I've known Black Star since he was a baby. He has talent. He has a strong soul. He puts an effort. He beats everyone even if he's an excellent student to enormous groups. He has always won.´´ Sid told us. ``But lately he did nothing but lose.´´

The combat was getting more and more dangerous. The kicks and punches were more hard and ferocious.

``The fight against the samurai Mifune.´´ _(Who's that? I never heard about him…)_``That was an absolute failure. Now that I think he has been weirder since that day. He couldn't do anything even with his rival containing.´´

``He couldn't do anything? ´´ Maka was shocked as I was.

``Maybe the fact that he can't control the demoniac sable is another of the reasons. It isn't strange. Someone with a weak soul would have surrender…´´

``But that damn idiot always goes forwards.´´ I smiled sadly and got up. ``He lives the moment to the extreme. If he doesn't die on the way he'll be the best.´´

Suddenly I felt something change on Black Star. His eyes…his vibrations…I could feel something corrupt on them. When Kid tried to stop the fight he said something which made me flinch.

``Stop means the death! ´´

``Is he nuts?! Someone stop this fight now! ´´ I said to Sid.

``It won't be necessary. Look.´´

Kid appeared behind Black Star and elbowed him on the back of his neck. He then hit him with his fists. And with one Kick which even broke the ground demolished him. But Black Star still tried to get up. Taking a breath he pushed him again on the ground with an incredible force. I rubbed my neck without even knowing it. That hurt a lot. Kid kneeled down to him.

``What happened to you, Black Star? Weren't you going to surpass the gods?´´

I sighed sadly. Everything was going from bad to worse. I would give anything to get back to the old times. Anything. After they took the blue monkey to the infirmary I saw Kid got a bit emo. I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulders.

``I'll help you repair it, don't worry.´´ I smiled at him.

And I expended my free time on the afternoon to help Kid to repair the Shibushen. After I went for a snack and returned with him I crossed paths with Tsubaki. Only a smile was need to know that everything was going to be fine.

``Kid, I wanted to ask you something…´´I said after a time. _(I'm going to tell him now…)_

``Um? What's it? ´´ He said and stopped working.

``Ehm…´´ _(Don't get shy now! Just spit it out!)_ `` I was wondering if you…if you know why the fuck we have such a creepy moon?!´´ I said quickly pointing at it which was beginning to show up.

_**(NICE, ALEX, NICE! YOU'RE THE QUENN OF IDIOTLAND! ALL HAIL THE DAMN QUENN!)**_

``Never thought about it…but yes is creepy…and unsymmetrical…´´He said bitterly the last part and continued to work.

``Yep, just a bit like me…Holy shit!´´ I said when I hit myself on the hand with the maze.

``Are you okay?!´´ Kid said quickly.

``Yeah, I got hit on the bronze hand…screamed on instinct.´´ I chuckled nervous.

``You sure are you okay? ´´ He insisted.

``Don't worry, I can't feel anything. You can look inside and touch the wires and I won't feel anything.´´ I tended my arm to him. ``You can try it if you want.´´

He looked up at me and then at the arm. I lifted a tape that Angel put in case I needed reparations and showed him the mechanism.

``Its even more incredible on the inside.´´ He said interested.

``See? I can clutch this engine and I don't feel anything at all!´´ I laughed and he looked up at me.

``You don't feel sad because of it?´´ He asked me.

``Only a bit, but I still have this one.´´ I said and wiggled the fingers of my left hand. ``If I didn't have this one I would be considerate a cyborg.´´ I let out a chuckle. ``How about you? I know you can feel pain but I don't know if you can feel…maybe this.´´ I asked.

I put my hand over his and he smiled at me.

``I can feel it. Is just that extreme temperatures doesn't' affect me.´´ He explained.

``You're a lucky bastard…While the rest freezes on winter you can go there like nothing is wrong. And you can go out to party and never get drunk! You're like….perfect! ´´ I said exasperated.

``No I'm not…´´He said going a bit emo and pointed to his hair ashamed. ``I'm no more of Shinigami trash…´´

``Ey, at least you're more human than me! ´´ I said pointing to the metal on my body.

``I'm not human! ´´ He remembered me.

``Neither I am! ´´ I told him

``Nobody is perfect! ´´ We said at the same time.

We looked at each other for a second. A small smile formed on our lips. _(Attack now! It's perfect!)_ I was right. We were alone, staring into each others eyes, leaning close…and close… and close…

**``FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!´**´ I screamed when I fell down.

``Alex?! Are you okay?!´´

**WHAM!**

``Perfect moment….but terrible hit…´´I muttered from the ground.

_(I almost had it! Damn my clumsiness!)_

**Author Note: Let's answer the reviews!**

**BlackDragonValkyre: If you are a klutz and damn people then ask yourself if you're Alex in this universe or something! XD And about Angel, what do you think about him?**

**ExtendedLoveExperience: COOKIEEEESSS! *Launches at the* I'm in heaven...**

**Counting Sinful Stars: Her bad luck is the responsabile of all...and my evil mind also a bit of fault.**

**ScytheGirlKana: Hope you like it, it's very addicting from the first chapter, also beware the Spoilers. Everyone hates needles, so I'll make a favour to the universe. *Ties TNT to a box of needles and hands you a remote. *Can you do the honours of make it art?**


	21. Damn you Chrona!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned and put in a room with Excalibur!**

A day after my…awesome fall from the top of Shibushen the ambient was a bit more relaxed. Well, we were having a picnic right now. Kid didn't come because…well he didn't tell us why. But at least Chrona and Angel came!

``Chrona, why don't you participate on the classes of soul resonances with us next time? I'm sure that with you we'll be stronger! ´´ Maka proposed to her.

``O-of course…´´She said with her typical shyness.

``Don't worry! I'll be in charge to train you! ´´ Black Star said eating two rice balls at the same time, the damn glutton.

``S-sure…´´She answered.

``Here Chrona, you can eat anything you want.´´ Tsubaki offered her some sandwiches, which believe me they were amazing!

``Yes-´´

``You have an ugly as hell face but at least you are good at cooking! ´´ Ragnarok decided to join us.

``Ey, Ragnarok, try to be friendlier would you? Don't listen to him Tsubaki. If I had met you before knowing Sara and you were older I would have ask you out.´´ Angel said smiling at her.

``Might I remember you that you have left a kid in the oven? ´´ I narrowed my eyes at Romeo.

``I didn't prepare this. It was professor Marie.´´ Tsubaki confessed. ``Even worrying about Professor Stein she still takes care of us.´´

``I'll avenge our professor! ´´ Black Star declared stuffing his mouth. ``To do it I have to recover my energies! ´´ He laughed with three rice balls in each hand.

``We all have, so don't take all the food! ´´ I laughed and stole one from him smiling. ``Learn to share, my friend! ´´

``How about we go to visit him? Why don't you come with us Chrona? ´´ Maka asked and it was a very good idea indeed. ``He'll be very happy.´´

``I-I have to go to the bathroom.´´ She excused herself very nervous.

``We'll go on your own! ´´ Ragnarok said. ``I'm staying here eating! ´´

Unless someone cuts him from Chrona's back I doubt that would be possible. We stared at them with suspicious faces. Something was wrong with them.

``Maka, as her friend I trust in you to talk to her and see if something is wrong! ´´ I smirked at her and she nodded.

``Enjoy the food guys! ´´She said and went with her.

There was a minute of silence.

``I saw you what you did yesterday…´´ Angel said with a sing song voice.

I paled and almost broke the chop sticks I was trying to grab correctly. _(Damn it all… But wait he couldn't see that!)_

``See what my dear brother? ´´ I acted the calmest I could and took a sip of my water.

``That you and Kid almost kiss.´´

I choked on it and put a hand on my mouth so I didn't spit out. Soul smirked and Black Star laughed.

``Really?!´´ Tsubaki said.

``Must be the perspective! We were repairing what he broke! ´´ I said and pointed at the laughing Black Star.

``Say whatever you what, but if you didn't fell from the building on that moment I would be threatening Kid as your older brother.´´ He said calmly. ``Oh, chicken nuggets! ´´ He said and grabbed a piece.

``I'm saying that the perspective fools you! ´´ I said blushing.

``Don't believe her, Angel. Spying a conversation of her and the girls it's very probably she has a crush.´´ Soul said and I threw a nugget at him which he grabbed and ate.

``Go to hell, Evans! ´´

``That nugget was mine! ´´ Angel pouted. ``Anyways, I approve it! ´´

``What? ´´ I said confused.

``You and Kid, I approve that you two are together. If you finally tell him I'll be glad to give my blessing at your relationship. But tell him that if he hurts you he can make use of his Shinigami abilities to run away, because I'll kill him.´´ He smiled at me.

It was more like a psycho killer smile than a cool brother smile. I gulped and sweat-dropped at him.

**Meanwhile with Death the Kid…**

``Why I have the feeling that someone wants to castrate me? ´´ He asked as a he shivered.

**Back at the park...**

``C'mon Angel, you don't have to go all overly protective over her. If she accepted gladly that you and Sara are together then you should accept it.´´ Tsubaki told him. _(He freaking told me after she got pregnant and I still don't know who the hell is!)_

``But it's fun…´´

``We aren't even dating and we are already having this talk?!´´ I exclaimed, this time breaking the chopsticks. ``Damn…´´

``Here! ´´ Black Star handed me his and I smiled as I took them.

``Thanks! Now as I was saying if any of you dares to say something about this theme again I'll make you eat your guts. Without exceptions! ´´ I threatened them.

They paled and nodded. I sighed calmly.

``Now then! What's for dessert? ´´ I rubbed my hands together.

After the best food of my life after that time in the party we did in Maka and Soul's house, man the time flies, we said our goodbyes to each other. We were taking a walk around Death City.

``It has been quite a time since we were having some time together isn't it? ´´ Angel suddenly said.

``Oh? Ah, yes. I'm accustoming to being alone since you're going to left Shibushen.´´ I told him sincerely.

``I see…´´He said a bit sad.

``Justin Law says he's going to train me about how being a lone weapon. I think I'll accept his offer.´´ I explained him.

``Really? That's…that's good…´´ Angel said looking at the ground.

I frowned at him. He looked very depressed and I couldn't understand. Maybe he and Sara had an argument?

``Brother, are you okay? Something seems to be bothering you.´´ I asked worried.

``Is just that...I think I'm a bad person. I'm going to leave you after I practically forced you to be a weapon without your consent.´´ He said looking away.

My eyes widened at his words. Why would he say that? If he was my savior! He was my hero and my brother! If he wasn't there that day maybe I…

* * *

``No! Leave me alone I don't have anything! ´´ I shuttered with tears in my eyes.

``I don't think so! You're hiding something brat?! Eh?!´´The man shouted at me.

He was pinning me on the floor holding me by the jacket. I only had seven years and I had suffered many stealing even for being already poor. The last thing I could keep was a small coin in my pocket. The man searched again on my pockets and found it. After smirking and hiding it on his clothes he looked at me.

``You may have a high price if I sell you as a slut, so don't you think I'm over with you! ´´ He said and threw my over his shoulder.

I was so freaking vulnerable and I couldn't do anything. Suddenly something happened; a small flash of light on my arm. It turned into a bayonet. I looked at it astonished. My reflection on the blade gave me an idea. I gritted my teeth and sunk the blade on the man's back. He let out a scream and threw me on the wall. He turned to me and his eyes widened.

``What kind of monster are you?!´´ He growled bitterly. ``I don't care; you're going to pay for this! ´´

He began to run towards me and I grew scared. I extended my new weapon towards him in hopes to him retracting but he was blind in fury. _(Go away! Don't come near me!_) That's when a shoot run through the air and I closed my eyes. I felt a thud and I slowly cracked an eye open. I gasped in shook as the man lied on the ground. He was dead. I began to shake and I leaned on the wall shocked by my actions.

``What's this…? What I am…? ´´I shuttered in fear as I sat on the floor. ``I'm a monster…´´

``No you're not.´´ I heard a voice and I turned quickly.

I boy of nine years was standing there. He was incredible handsome with blonde hair and astonishing gold eyes. He was smiling kindly at me. I noticed in his hands a small pistol which he put on a bag which was on his shoulders.

``You're lucky, if I hadn't taken this hallway as a short cut to my house I wouldn't find you! Also my grandpa always told me to go with a weapon if I roamed through this kind of districts. Are you okay? ´´ He asked me and tended his hand.

``Are you…are you an angel? ´´ I asked nervous and he laughed.

``Well, that's my name. I'm Angel, but only if I was one of those! ´´ He said and took my small hand on his to help me stand up. ``What's your name? ´´

``A-Alex Kane…Do you know what I am?! Tell me! ´´ I pleaded to him.

``Calm down. You're a weapon. You can turn into a type of weapon and another person wields you as a partner. That person is called a meister. There are loads around the globe but the most famous are in Shibushen.´´ He said and thought for a moment. ``Ey! Would you like to be my partner? ´´

``M-me? But I…´´ I said.

He crouched down to my level and ruffled my hair friendly.

``If you accept I'll become your brother! You won't be alone anymore and I'll protect you! What do you say Alex? ´´ He grinned at me.

``You want to be my brother? ´´ I asked almost tearing up by emotion.

``Yep! ´´ He nodded.

I didn't need to thought twice and I nodded. He laughed and gave me a hug. I blushed embarrassed and returned it awkwardly. After that he put me on his back to give me a piggyback ride.

``Now! You'll need some time to train and learn how to be a weapon. Also we'll have to understand each other to be the bests! Can you wait a few years till we go to Shibushen? ´´ He winked at me.

``Yeah! I'll follow you anywhere! You can have my loyalty! ´´ I said firmly.

``Good! Let's go little sister! To the glory and beyond! ´´We laughed.

* * *

Ten years ago…ten years since that day…if someone can stand, take care and rise me so many years only asking for my loyalty, he can be consider as a saint.

``Brother, you're an idiot if you think that. You're a great man, you were a great meister and you're going to be a great father. And if someone tells you the contrary believe me that he's going to be under the madness of the Kishin.´´ I smirked at him as I flicked his forehead.

``Since when the younger sibling advises the older? ´´ He smiled softly at me.

``Since the older is saying nonsense.´´

``Aw, come here! ´´ He laughed and gave me a noogie.

``Ey! ´´ I complained chuckling.

Then we heard the powerful roar of a motor and we turned around. Soul was riding his motorcycle with Maka. Ah, that motorcycle…I tried to ride it without his permission once…He almost kills me.

``Soul! Where's the fire? ´´ Angel joked at his speed.

``Guys! ´´ Maka called worried.

``What's wrong? ´´ I asked.

``Chrona is gone! We don't know where she is! She is disappeared! ´´She told us.

**``WHAT?!´**´We shouted.

**``HOW?!´**´ Angel asked.

**``WHY?!´**´I asked.

**``WHEN?!´**´We said again.

``Stop asking questions and help us to find her! ´´ Soul urged.

``Let's go then! ´´ Angel said and pulling out his skate he hoped on. ``Alex, let's go! ´´ He extended his arm.

``Oh dear…´´ I muttered and transformed.

Soul hit the gas and Angel turned the turbo darting off.

_(Ugh…you had to disappear now? Just after we ate? Aghh…I think I'm going to puke…Damn you Chrona!)_

**Author Note:**

**Extended Experience: You can bet that Alex could have kissed him if it wasn't by her clumsiness...**

**Black Dragon Valyre: *has stars on her eyes* I think...I think I love you...I also love you too Black Dragon Valkye, but not that much XD I see...then who do you prefer: Angel, Alex...or even Chibi?**

**ScytheGirlKana:*puts sun glasses on* It's beutifull...so beautifull..my life now has a meaning...*wipes tears away* So what do you thought about last chapter? They were close, eh?**


	22. Damn bitch!

**Author Note: Enjoy and review or you'll be damned and put in a room with Excalibur!**

We found Chrona: that's nice. But she confessed that she helped Medusa to extend the madness of Stein by putting inside Professor Marie a snake; that's bad. Said witch had appeared and is under arrest; that's nice. She's using the body of a little girl…That's bad. I was standing in front of the door of her cell with rage all over my body.

``Ey…Snake-bitch…long time no see eh? ´´ I said banging at the door.

``Alex? Is that you? I thought that the Kishin killed you! I'm so glad! ´´ She said playing the innocent card.

``Oh really? How nice of you…´´I said sarcastically. ``You don't only torture Chrona along all her life, you force her to betray us, you make the Kishin Ashura resurrect and because of that I lost a fucking arm…And now you came here? What are you planning Medusa? You know? I don't give a shit; because if I found you outside these cells I'll cut off your freaking head. And it's not a threat; it's an affirmation.´´ I said and banged the door one last time. (_Bitch…_)

I walked off the dungeons of Shibushen and looked at the sky. I was about to scream in rage but I've just let a huff to calm myself. I rubbed my temples and grabbed my skate. I hoped on and went skating around to distract myself. As I did I saw on the roofs Blair and Chibi in her animal forms having a race. I smiled and suddenly stopped. I quickly hid behind a corner and peeked back at the street.

``Is the redheaded girl from that time on the ball…so you're my brother's fiancée, eh? ´´ I smiled.

That's right; I've just saw those two walking with their hands intertwined and pure faces of joy. I decided to leave them for now and continued skating through the hallways.

``When you're lost here I am…forever with your soul…´´I heard Angel sing to her and probably to his son.

``You once sung that to me…´´I muttered smiling.

I ended up skating back at Shibushen. Suddenly I had a bad feeling in my gut. I climbed to the highest point of the building and looked at the horizon. The sky was turning red…by the Kishin Madness. Arachnophobia did his movement. Soon, the sky turned red over Death City. I banged my fists on the railing.

``Fuck! I hope the Shibushen makes the correct movement…´´I muttered.

I heard from below loud voices talking. I looked down and I gasped when all the meisters and weapons were reunited at the entry.

``What's going on here? Is that Medusa?! They're setting her free?!´´ I growled.

Without thinking I jumped off the railing to get down the faster I could. I transformed in the middle of the fall so the in my bayonet form didn't get so much damage. Once I reached the floor I untransformed. Many gasps were heard.

``WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!´´ I shouted furious.

``Shibushen made a deal with Medusa. No one can hurt her and we get important information. Decision of Shinigami-sama.´´ Spirit told me.

``Are you…? Are you all mad?!´´ I screamed. ``How can you trust her?! She's the reason of how we got in this situation! We should torture her to get the information, not make deals with her! ´´ I said transforming half of my arm into a bayonet.

``Alex, if a member of Shibushen hurts her, the deal will break! We won't tolerate that! ´´ Spirit warned me.

``Then all of you listen to me! ´´ I said and shoot at the air. ``Today I announce that along you lost your opportunity to balance the things you lost a member! **I'M OUT OF SHIBUSHEN! ´´**

A deathly silence followed after my words. Now it's time…to get all my revenge!

``DIE! ´´ I shouted and charged against her jumping on the air.

**CLASH!**

``Kid…move out the way…´´I growled bitterly.

He just got in the middle and blocked my bayonet with Patty. He looked at me impassible. I felt something press against my stomach and paled.

``As member of Shibushen I can allow this…´´He said and shoot.

I was sent a few steps away. Even if I can feel the doubt in his actions he seemed ready to stop me using all the ways necessary. I spit out some blood and wiped my mouth. I got up again.

``Fine then…you don't give me other option! ASHURA! ´´ I called.

``Alex! Don't you dare to use the madness! ´´ Kid said worried.

``Why not?! Even if I use it I would be less mad than all of you! You're freeing a witch for god's sake! I'm tired of this! ´´ I said with a maniacal grin.

By the corner of my eye Medusa smirked and that made me angrier. Inside my soul the locks which kept the wolf of the madness were begging to open. As the madness went flowing inside me my vision got blurred only seeing shadows… Just then I felt something touch my back and an enormous shock of vibrations of a soul entered my body. It was the most painful thing in the world. Some sense came back to me.

``Black Star…you…bastard…´´I panted in my hands and knees.

I was feeling weak as hell. The madness stopped advancing and my energies went off. I fell on the ground still conscientious. I heard a loud laugh echo with victory. Also some voices were arguing. Maka and her father? I felt being picked up and let me say that I had no idea of who could be. Soon the world turned black to me.

``Tch…how close you were to reach the power, Alex. If it wasn't by those brats…´´Ashura told me appearing in my mind.

``Those brats as you call them…stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life…´´ I said with tears of shame in my eyes.

When I woke up I was in a dark place. I looked around and saw stone walls. I was in one of the cells down Shibushen. In my ankles were chains tying me to the floor and I also had them around my neck and wrists. Of course I was under arrest…I did the most stupid action in my life! If there was someone behind the door I didn't want to know it…I didn't want to talk to anyone. But the sound of the chains moving alerted whoever was guarding me.

``Alex? Are you awake? ´´ I heard a voice.

I flinched; it was my brother…

``I know you're so don't fake. I saw what you did…´´ He said and hid my face in my hands. ``If you wanted so much to kill Medusa you should have called me.´´

``What?!´´ I asked shocked.

``Alex, I have the keys of the cell. I can get you out of here and we can go together to find that bitch and destroy her! But we must be cautious; if someone found us they'll probably kill us for betraying Shibushen.´´

``But why they didn't kill me already? ´´ I asked.

``Let's say that you choose well your friends. Maka, Tsubaki, Soul and Black Star asked Kid to try and convince his father. Of course he forgive your life even if what you did was the most dangerous and foolish act in the world…´´

``Thank you for making me feel better, brother! Now get me out of here! ´´ I said a bit annoyed.

I heard the door being opened and Angel welcomed me with his playful grin. He quickly got the chains off me and helped me to stand up. Escape was more difficult than it seemed. We had to dodge guards, students and teachers.

``Let's hurry up! Professor Marie and Chrona and waiting us in the desert.´´ He said once we were out the building.

``Why? ´´ I asked not understanding.

``Professor Stein is also gone and he went with Medusa. Marie has left the school like you and Chrona is expelled so we don't break the deal of Shibushen.´´ Angel explained.

``What about you? ´´

``Do you really expect me to work under Shibushen without a weapon? The madness is making you more stupid, sister! ´´ He said as we hid in a corner.

I rolled my eyes at him. Soon we got out of Death City. Finally we found Marie and Chrona. I smiled at them.

``So, ready for some witch hunt? ´´ I said cracking my knuckles.

They nodded and we began our travel to find Medusa and Stein. Angel was more than ready. He had his shield tied to his back and was holding me tight with a serious face. We passed the desert to find a very important change on the scene. Now we were in a foggy forest in which the trees branches were like arrows. If Medusa wasn't here I cut my other arm…

``This signal is a bit accurate don't you think? ´´ Angel thought out loud.

It was a signal with a witch and an arrow pointing to the left. I think it screamed tramp.

``It's this way.´´ Marie said pointing the obvious.

Or not that obvious! Because we found a nest of snakes! Marie screamed and jumped on the arms of my brother and I jumped to the arms of Chrona.

``Let's get the fuck out! ´´ I said and we returned.

Another signal; she was to the right this time.

``It's this way.´´ Marie said.

Again a fake direction… As Angel and I tried to get our dear teacher out of the pond of mud Chrona just stood there awkwardly.

``This fucking way! ´´ Angel growled going on the contrary direction.

And don't ask but we found a strange drawing of what seemed a mouse. It was alive. Freaked out to the extreme we found another signal.

``Okay so the witch is under our feet, to the left, to the right…I don't know, maybe she's in a hidden place or something…´´I reasoned.

``I know where she is.´´ Angel said.

``Really?!´´ I said surprised.

``You're right Alex she's in a hidden place…a hidden place in my balls, Alex…that's where the fucking bitch is, Alex! In a hidden place in my SAINT BALLS! ´´ Angel told me exasperate and with a face which screamed bloody murder.

``T-this way…´´Marie said not too sure pointing to the left.

``Is this way.´´ Chrona said pointing to the contrary direction.

And following her intuition we found the castle. Angel got in his knees.

**``FUCKING FINALLY! ´´** He said with extreme happiness.

``Just wait there Medusa…You're going to die you damn bitch! ´´ I growled.

**Author Note:**

**Black Dragon Valyre: Well, is good to know that my characters have that awesome charisma :3 Even if they're crazy as hell!**

**ScytheGirlKana: That's what I call bad luck Level: Alex Kane. XD Did you check out Shingeki No Kyojin as I suggested you?**


	23. Damn wanna-be-hero!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned and put in a room with Excalibur!**

We entered the castle. It was very suspicious. No guards, no traps…anything… Even Medusa didn't mind to use the soul protect so it was easy to localize her. We walked through the dark hallways with a bad feeling in out guts. Angel gripped my tightly and he was shaking slightly. I could understand him; a witch wasn't an easy opponent and less if the best meister in Shibushen was possessed by the madness and would more than probably kill us if he had the chance.

``This way.´´ Marie said.

``No, is this way.´´ Chrona corrected her.

I rolled my eyes. If we had followed Chrona since the beginning we would probably avoided loads of problems. After going through a long corridor we found a big and strange room. Pieces of the floor were missing and the remained places to stand were to different heights. Some would be connected with stairs. In the center a stone cube with a carpet and four candles had a crystal ball. Medusa probably was watching us using that. Angel and I stood behind to check behind us. Marie and Chrona went downstairs.

``Be careful! ´´ Angel warned then when a cube came down.

But it was too late. It fell on Marie and Chrona. We stood speechless and then a laugh was heard. Angel growled and pointed me towards Medusa and Stein who appeared on the lone cube.

``Even when you sneaked inside here…´´She began.

A crack was heard. The stone cube was destroyed on pieces. Using that power we once saw on the Nidhogg, Chrona had protected Marie and herself. Black wings had sprouted from her back like a dragon.

``Well, for nothing you're my daughter…´´

``Chst, don't try to be funny Medusa. You had despised and used her since she came to the world! ´´ Angel told her shaking between fear and rage.

``It makes me so sad! Why are you looking at me with that face, Chrona? Our plan is about to be complete…´´

``Stop faking! For what do you say this if you had already tried to kill her?!´´ Marie pointed out.

``If I remember correctly you were from Shibushen.´´ She said tried to put the pun about the deal.

``I was. No one from here is part of the Shibushen anymore. So your deal with the Shibushen doesn't affect us.´´ Marie explained.

``Oh? And what would ex-members from Shibushen want from me? ´´

``Return us back Stein! ´´

``And go to the depths of hell, witch! ´´ Angel shouted to her.

Instead she laughed at our threats.

``But what are you saying? ´´

``We didn't say anything funny…´´ Angel muttered.

``You think that? For me sounds like the cries of a woman who has been rejected and the useless threats of a scared kid who wants to act like a man.´´ They flinched at her words. `` What a cruel organization is Shibushen. They make stupid deals and send a child to kill her own mother.´´ Medusa sat on the lap of Stein who seemed in a zombie like state.

``I'm beginning to get tired of all this chitchat…´´ I growled.

``Now why did you come here? Answer Chrona.´´

After a few seconds of intense silence Chrona spoke.

``I came here for my friends. I'm going to stop you for the well being of my dear friends.´´ She said firmly.

``Chrona…you…´´Angel was mouth agape at her courage.

``You didn't have anything else? What a stupidity. ´´She scoffed getting up.

``But it's the truth, you are not even able to retrieve Doctor Stein, you aren't able to hurt me! Stein came here on his own.´´

``That's a lie! ´´ Marie couldn't believe anything that she was saying, more likely she didn't want to believe her.

``What a stubborn woman.´´

``You're a bit cornered, don't you think? Is easy to tell when you're lying.´´

``I didn't lie. Even if I lied, nothing of what would you say to him is going to reach his ears. He only listens to me. Are you able to change that? What are you for Stein? ´´

``I have the feeling of puke…I had enough! ´´ Marie was at her limit like my brother.

``I think you don't remember. If you hurt me, the one you'll be really hurting is this girl; Rachel.´´

``YOU'RE A COWARD! ´´ Angel shouted to her.

``Let me tell you another thing. You can't hurt us. But you hadn't notice that we can? ´´

With that an enormous amount of Vector Arrows sprouted from Medusa, ready to kill.

``We'll lets began.´´

``I waited impatient for this moment…´´I said sadistic.

``When you want. We are going to do the same as you. What's wrong Medusa? And that face? It seems that you don't know the why of my calm. Don't want to know why I came here with Angel and Chrona specifically? ´´ Marie asked her.

``If you have something to say, be more precise.´´ _(Look who talks…_)

``Then you have curiosity for it. Suffer.´´

``It's a lie, then! What can you do without a partner? ´´

``I'll show you the power of a Death Scythe! ´´

With that the arm of Marie turned into a big maze. If that hit you probably was going to hurt like a bitch.

``Let's go! Angel! Chrona! ´´

``YES! ´´They nodded.

Chrona summoned Ragnarok in his Demoniac Sword form. Angel grabbed his shield and held me over his shoulder as he covered himself in a defense position.

**``VECTOR ARROW! ´´**

The arrows charged against us. As Marie and Chrona jumped Angel blocked them with his shield. Surprisingly they stopped. With a smirk, Angel used my bayonet to cut them in half.

``H-how is that shield so strong?!´´ I asked him astonished.

``When I made it I closed part of my soul vibrations in it to make it stronger! The same to increase the speed of my skate! ´´ He told me.

In that moment Marie did the first attack. Even when Medusa sent her backwards using one of her Vector Plates, she used the wall behind her as impulse to destroy the cube they were standing. When she landed; Chrona did a series of attacks against her, but Medusa summoned his arrows again sending her high on the ceiling. Angel jumped from platform on platform and jumped towards her using the shield to attack.

``Vector Arrow.´´

``GAHGH! ´´

The arrow pierced his uncovered knees and made him fall on the ground. Another set tied Chrona and held her above the ground.

``Brother! Can you get up?!´´ I asked him worried.

``Ugh…at least she didn't hit me in my vital organs…´´ He said using me as a support to get up.

``Medusa! ´´ Marie charged at her but the vector arrows send her back again.

``Don't disturb us. This is between mother and daughter. And just in case…´´She said and pointed at Angel, more likely at his feet._ (Don't say vector arrow! Don't say vector arrow!_ ``Vector plate! ´´ _(Well, it would have been worse…)_

The plate sent him at the edge of the platform. Angel was grabbing with only a hand, the hand he had free because he let me go in time. I untransformed quickly and grabbed his hand to help him get up. As I grabbed his hand his eyes widened.

``Behind you! ´´

As I expected; an attack from the back. I put my bronze arm in the middle. The attack was blocked, but I lost the movement on that arm. I used all my might to retrieve my brother and it worked. As he nodded at me in thanks the situation had changed drastically. Stein was in a combat with Marie and Medusa was using a blade against Chrona. I saw her get hit by the blade and paled. Black blood was splattered in the ground.

``Angel we should help Chrona or Marie?! What's more urgent?!´´ I asked him frantically once I was back on his arms.

``I…I don't know…I can't think properly…´´He was scared to death.

``Reaction, damn it! Do it for me! Do it for Chrona, for Stein, for Marie! Do it for our friends who are fighting against Arachnophobia now! DO IT FOR YOUR FAMILY! ´´ I urged him.

That was what he needed to get his spirit back. Feeling his vibrations with mine I understand what he meant. Soul Resonance… Angel got up with a golden and black aura surrounding him and a determined face on.

**CLASH!**

When we looked back at the combat of Medusa and Chrona we couldn't help but smile. A new player had entered the game and just saved her life.

``You're late, Maka.´´ Angel muttered smiling.

Medusa backed away with a jump, but Angel was there to intercept. Without doubting he shoot, only missing by millimeters. The witch was forced to get the furthest away. As Angel continued shooting he went walking to Maka and Chrona.

``Maka, go and get her. I'll protect Chrona now.´´ Angel told her.

That was enough to make Maka go with all her fury against that bitch, but Marie warned us: If we hurt Medusa, the little and innocent girl she was possessing was going to suffer the same damage.

``I thought that no one of Shibushen could hurt me.´´ Medusa pointed out.

`**`LIKE I CARE! ´**´ Maka launched at her.

``Eh? ´´Was the unique thing Marie would mutter.

``Since when Maka disobeys orders? ´´ Angel said amused.

``Since she hangs out with us. We're a bad influence.´´ I snickered.

``Well she just screwed up our plan, but anyways…´´ Marie sweat-dropped.

``Oh, we had a plan? I thought we were only going to kick butts without looking! ´´ I said surprised.

``Boys. Let's finish this.´´ Maka called.

I knew were this was going, and believe me; I feel excited: A soul resonance with Maka, a Death Scythe and a Demoniac Sword. Shit just got serious; and Medusa was so screwed. When Maka went for another round, Stein intercepted her and sent her towards Chrona. As this was happening, Angel jumped to Medusa one more time. This time her Vector Blade and my bayonet clashed.

``You're going to pay all of what have you done…´´Angel growled, his golden eyes shining.

Medusa was smirking but suddenly her eyes widened. My brother pinned her against the wall with his shield and pointed me towards her face.

``Any last words? ´´

**``Vector Arrow.´´**

It was like it happened in a slow motion way. At first he coughed blood. Then the shield fell to the ground with a clattering sound. His grip on me loosened and let go. The soul resonance ended. And my hero fell in a pool of his own blood.

``A-Angel…´´I gasped.

At least five arrows had pierced his back: Three in his stomach and two on his chest. One right above his heart. Medusa let out a laugh at the desperate faces of my partners. I untransformed and kneeled down next to him. With shaky hands but quickly movements I turned him on his back and put my jacket above his wounds to stop more blood from escape his body. My heartbeat rose as I felt his lower. He gasped in search of air and his eyes filled with tears from pain and fright.

``A-Alex…I'm cold…´´

``Don't talk! Just shut up! You're going to be okay! ´´ I said angry and frustrated. _(I can't lose you now!)_

``I-I love you Alex…tell Sara and my son that I love them too…and that I'm sorry.´´ He said sobbing.

``Tell them by yourself! You're going to live! ´´ I choked down tears.

``I'm scared Alex…please, stay here.´´

``I won't move, but I want you to stay with me! Look at me Angel! ´´ I pleaded looking at his golden eyes. ``Do you remember? Here I am, forever with your soul. You once told me that. Please don't break that promise! ´´

He looked up at me and a tiny smile formed. He raised his hand, covered still in his right blood and touched my check. The sticky substance got on my flesh and I could feel the hot of it.

``I'll try to keep myself alive…but promise me that you won't die in a stupid way like me.´´ He asked me. ``Defeat the witch and the Kishin for the two of us.´´

``I'll try…but I can't leave you here. ´´

``Grab my shield; along my soul still lives it will be unbreakable. A part of me will stay besides you so go for it.´´

``Okay, brother. Just put pressure here and keep yourself conscientious. If we can get Stein back he will able to heal you.´´ I said and put his hands over my jacket so he put pressure on his own.

I got up and grabbed the shield. I concentrated and I felt the tiniest of vibrations inside it; but they were enough to make a soul resonance. My bayonet turned back.

``Angel, I love you too. But don't you dare to die on me you damn wanna-be-hero! ´´ I smirked at him as the golden and black aura surrounded me now.

**Author Note: *Hides in bunker against Angel-fans* Don't you dare to come in! I have a shot-gun!**

**feather flyer: Glad you like the pairing! Thanks for review!**

**BlackDragonValkyre: *Nervous laugh* Y-you're going to kill me after this right?**

**ScytheGirlKana: Really? Glad you like it! Now imagine that with Alex around killing and damning titans. XD**

**Extended Experience: I think that NOW I really broke him..**.


	24. Damn transformers parody!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned and put in a room with Excalibur.**

The battle had to continue. Even after the fall of Angel I had to continue fighting. Our plan now was to defeat Stein. He was the unique able to heal my brother. Chrona and Maka decided to attack him as I shoot in the distance. As he dodged all my attacks and theirs, Marie did what we needed. He introduced her soul vibrations on him. Stein grabbed her face and used one of his electric shock waves. She was sent to the other side of the room hitting one of the walls in the process.

``Professor Marie! ´´ Maka y Chrona called worried.

``Be careful! ´´ I warned them, but it was too late.

Stein used his attack on them. Just then I felt a presence behind me and turned covering myself with the shield. Luckily the arrows broke against the surface. I smiled, Angel was still fighting.

``Medusa! Attacking on the back is from cowards! ´´ I scolded her mockingly.

Even though Maka tried to talk with Stein it was useless. I noticed something ad I paled. The Vector Blade of that bitch was getting larger and was going directly towards Maka. I quickly jumped from place to place going to stop that she suffered the same like my brother. Just when I put my feet on the next one…

``Vector Plate! ´´

``Damn it! Maka, get away from there! ´´ I called as I hit the other side of the room and fell in the floor._ (Great! Another rib to the shit!)_

Finally I heard the sickening sound of ripping flesh and clutched my eyes.

**``CHRONA! ´´**

``What…? Uh?!´´ I looked up and felt about to puke.

Chrona…saved Maka by sacrificing herself. Black blood pooled around her and I clenched my fists. _(Again…Once again…I can't even protect my friends…I'm useless. Why I let my friends die?!)_ Every time Maka called for her it was like a dagger struck me in the heart. I heard her faint sobs and covered my ears to muffle every sound.

``It's your moment, Alex…Only this time…´´

**``SHUT UP, ASHURA! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! ´´** I shouted and got up charging against Medusa in rage.

My bayonet clashed against her sword. I swung the blade do many times that I thought it would break. Medusa moved to the left and attacked me. I dodged but the blade made me a small cut in the cheek. I stepped back and using my thumb I wiped the blood.

``I should have put the black blood inside you for the first time. You would have been a great experiment.´´ Medusa grinned at me.

I glared at her with hate and growled. I looked back at Maka and Chrona and turned my face quickly not wanting to see it. But Medusa was gone.

``You had tamed her well. I never thought about her giving her life for another person.´´ she appeared besides Stein.

Without thinking twice Maka and I charged against them. They jumped out the way and the cube they were standing broke in a million pieces. We went again to her and my blade along with Soul clashed against her Vector Blade.

``MEDUSA! ´´We shouted in rage.

We couldn't think. Don't ask how I could manage to keep the madness aside. Every time Maka attacked I did the same. When Stein got in the middle Maka took care of him as I continued with the witch. I sometimes turned around to see how she was dealing with him. I was shocked to find Marie in the middle stopping them from attacking. Suddenly Stein collapsed and Marie caught our professor, hugging him. I smiled at the sight. We've got our teacher back thanks to the healing vibrations.

``Vector Arrow! ´´ Medusa called furious.

**CRASH! CRASH!**

Maka and I blocked the set of arrows which were going towards them.

``Glad to have you back, girls.´´ the albino shark said.

``Sorry, Soul.´´

``We got a bit carried away.´´ I said apologetically. `` Okay, in compensation I'll give you two the money for a romantic dinner. You have to relax sometimes! ´´ I laughed as they blushed.

Marie transformed fully in her weapon form and Stein wielded her.

``Professor, Chrona and Angel…´´Maka was about to say.

``Calm down Maka. It's very weak but I can feel the soul of Chrona. But Angel is the one who worries me…he has a low possibility of survive even with his strong will. Once this ends I'll save them. At the moment, center on Medusa.´´ Stein informed us.

``Better end this quickly. We're missing the battle against the Kishin and I can't die without giving that bastard what he deserves.´´ I smirked.

``Do you really think you can defeat me? What about the deal with Shibushen? ´´ _(She's stubborn with that theme…)_

``Your deal ended when you had your plans of rebellion against the Shibushen.´´ Stein informed her.

``My body belongs to Rachel.´´ She reminded us and I rolled my eyes.

``Let's do a soul resonance. Can you do it? ´´ Stein asked us.

``HECK YEAH! LET'S KICK ASS! ´´ I laughed finally tasting the victory in my mouth.

**``SOUL RESONANCE! ´´**

As I felt the power increasing I took the position of my brother: Kneeled, with the shield covering me and my bayonet ready to shoot. Stein did the first move, but the attack was blocked. I shoot her everywhere and she had to step back. Stein got in charge of the close combat as I shoot in the distance making him the battle easier. I couldn't get in the middle because more like a help I would be a bother.

``Even if you use that healing vibrations they won't affect me if you don't touch me! ´´She sneered.

``I can fix that!´´ I said and using the shield I pushed her back stopping her from moving as I grabbed her from the neck.

I turned her around and I smirked as I saw Maka with the demon hunter ready.

``Medusa! I won't forgive you! NEVER! ´´She shouted and slashed her.

Even if the attack also affected me, it wasn't in a negative way. I felt better, more calmed, more relaxed…The madness inside me disappeared forever.

``Sorry, Ashura. You can't stay here anymore.´´ I said in the throne of the coliseum with a smile in my face.

The red sky which surrounded the coliseum turned blue and the Kishin began to disappear. He shouted as he was gone. I wore the golden leaves crown and the sand turned into grass. For once, my soul was in peace.

``Thanks Maka.´´

Back in the room, in the real world, I was holding the body of Rachel, Medusa floating behind me only like a transparent image.

``Is this the power of the anti-magic vibrations? But you don't get too much with only expelling me from the body! ´´She told us.

``You're wrong. It's over.´´ Maka informed her.

**CRACK!**

The pillar behind us got parted in two along with the witch. I let out a relieved breath.

``This is the true power of the anti-magic vibrations. The definitive technique which only erases the evil. The true power of the demon hunter.´´ Stein stated but she laughed.

``Let me tell you something: even if with that you defeated me it won't work on the Kishin.´´ She said as she disappeared.

``Fuck you Medusa. You'll see your friend the Kishin in the hell in less than three hours.´´ I said showing her my middle finger.

``It's over.´´ Stein announced.

Five minutes later we retrieved the bodies of the fallen comrades.

``I'm worried about the depth of Chrona's wounds but they don't have risks of dying. Angel is the unique one I'm going to need the entire luck of the world to save him. I can't promise anything, I'm sorry.´´ Stein informed us.

I clutched his hand and put my forehead against his to calm him down. It was so painful to watch how the one I thought was the bravest man of the world was sobbing and praying for his life.

``Take care of them for me…if the worse happens…´´He pleaded to me and I kissed his forehead.

``I'll will, Angel. Don't worry about that.´´ I said and caressed his golden hair.

``And Alex, tell Kid how do you feel if you see him. You can see that not all can have the luck of being in the good side.´´ He smiled to me and I blushed.

``Damn it…now I'll have to do it to the force…´´ I sighed. ``Fine, but if you dare to die I'll resurrect you to kill you again! ´´ I told him and he let out a laugh.

``Remember Alex: Here I am, forever with your soul.´´ He said and pointed to the shield. ``Go for it Birdie. You're big, little one.´´

With those last words I said goodbye to my friend, meister and brother. Maka kneeled down with Chrona to also say goodbye to her. Soul patted my shoulder reassuringly and I looked at him.

``He'll live. He's a cool guy.´´ He said and I smiled.

``What's that? ´´ Stein asked when Maka pulled out something from her pocket.

``It's a postcard from my mother. It has something written, but I can't read it.´´ she said and handed it to him.

Stein looked at it and he smiled softly. The Arabic words had a powerful meaning behind them.

``Courage.´´

Stein and Marie were going first to the Shibushen to tend the wounds of Chrona, Angel and Rachel. Maka, Soul and I were going directly against the Kishin. To go faster I used the skate of Angel and he explained me that I had to use my soul vibrations to make it get in turbo mode. Because I couldn't leave Maka behind now we were in a bit awkward situation.

``You really have to give me a piggyback ride? ´´She asked me with a sweat-drop and a faint blush.

``Is pathetic, I know, but it's the only way! And don't blush, even if I'm bi that doesn't mean I'm interested in you! ´´ I said also blushing.

``AND WHY NOT? ´´She asked me annoyed.

``Maka is not like you're the prettiest girl around…´´ Soul muttered.

``Shut up Soul! ´´She shouted at him.

``Stop bickering at each other or I'll turn back! Aghh, now I feel old…´´ I complied.

Soon I reached a tall point in some rocks and we stopped.

``Okay the situation is like this: the castle of Arachnophobia, were in theory the Kishin and the spider-bitch are, has become wild and is shooting madness around. We're a bit screwed…Damn it…´´I said biting my nail.

``Ey, what's that? ´´ Soul asked.

Soon weird thumping noises were heard and in somewhere in the forest an enormous figure appeared.

**``WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!´**´ I shouted.

When we looked better I was more freaked out. The when or how it happened was difficult to say, but let's just say it somehow happened.

``This is madness…´´Maka muttered.

``Madness? **THIS. IS. DEATH CITY**! ´´ I shouted pointing to the moving city.

This time something even more bizarre happened. The castle of Arachnophobia jumped like a spider. It moved from side to side like if it was taunting Death City to fight.

``It's cool but so damn ridiculous at the same time…´´I face-palmed.

Robo-Death, that's how I'm going to call Death City in this state now, reached a hand to grab Spider-mobile. It tried a second time but missed as well. Then using rockets jumped and tried to smash the Spider-mobile like a bug. Then it did the famous Shinigami-chop and demolished all the forest. _(If Greenpeace catches us is going to kill us…_) Finally the Robo-Death caught the legs of the Spider-mobile but it stroke back using some lasers.

``EYES DESTROYER! ´´ Shinigami-sama's voice echoed.

And it poked the Spider-mobile eyes. Good…good… It seemed to break. I stared in awe at the fight.

``SECRET TECHNICK! ´´ Shinigami-sama said again. ``DESK FLIP! ´´

And yeah…Robo-Death Desk-flipped the other... The enemy turned back and was ready to fight again. It seemed to use a weird spider web to send an electric shock through the city. It grabbed the web and pulled hard. Once it was close it used one finger to pierced through all the building. Once it pulled out it revealed to have someone tied up. (Is that…ASHURA?!) And the unexpected happened. A mouth sprouts and swallows the demon…

``OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH! THIS IS A SOUL EATER FANFIC, NOT A DAMN TRANSFORMERS PARODY! ´´ I shouted.

``Don't break the fourth wall.´´ Maka scolded and Maka-chopped me.

``OW! ´´

**Author Note: We're reaching the end of the anime! But that doesn't means that this story ends! Also for all the Angel fans. Curious fact: Angel wasn't planned in this fanfic! I don't know why I added him at the end!**

**Toboe's Soulmate: EY! Where were you all this time? I missed your reviews. T.T**

**Black Dragon Valkyre: *Backs away with the shot-gun* If you dare to take another step I'll shot! Believe me I will!**


	25. Damn fool!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned!**

``Ey! What the hell is happening? How is Death City moving?! What happened to the demon?!´´Soul asked as we were getting near.

``There's no need to detect souls to know it. The Kishin is inside the Death Room.´´ Maka answered.

``What? ´´

``Shinigami-sama is in that room.´´

``I see…you're going to go to the Death Room? ´´

``No, we have more important things to do.´´ She answered. ``We have to find Arachne and destroy the artifact. First we have to reunite with Black Star and Tsubaki.´´

``Then here's where our paths separate.´´ I said and hoped down of my skate. ``I'm sorry, but if the Kishin is going to be defeated I wanna be there or at least help to do it. It's something personal.´´

``I understand. Good luck, Alex.´´ She told me before giving me a hug which I returned.

``Better take care of her, Soul! Or I'll kill you if you don't die! ´´ I said and used the turbo of the skate again with Death City as my destiny.

I reached it in at least eight minutes. Now I had to enter the Death Room…but it was impossible to do it from the outside. And to get inside I'll had to climb up all the way.

``Damn it…The only thing I can do now is watch?!´´ I growled frustrated.

Suddenly I remembered something that Angel told me. He copied the skate from Kid, and his could fly. Maybe he did a mechanism to make it do the same. Hoping down I inspected the skate carefully.

``T-this is too convenient…´´I muttered.

There was a little label on a side which had written ``flying mode´´ and ``demo mode´´. I flicked the level and put the skate on the floor. Once I was steady on it, it began to float.

``Okay…I hope my life secure covers flying skate falls!´´ I said unsure and darted off to Death City, but I lost the balance and I had to grab on it with one hand to not fall down. ``This is more difficult than I thought! ´´

Then a loud explosion came from the Shibushen _(I have to hurry up!)_ With a lot of effort I managed to sit in the flying skate, which now seemed more like a surf board. Suddenly I saw an aperture to the Death Room.

``Great, now I have to advance…´´I muttered and gulped.

I tried to steady myself on the flying skate using all my balance to get up. I could stand up again and leaned a bit to the front. It advanced at a moderate speed. Suddenly another explosion happened and something got out. _(Shinigami-sama?)_ But it wasn't him. It was the monster who appeared more than one time taunting my mind and testing my mental sanity, only that he didn't have the body of one. Like a young man, with black hair and white touches in his bangs like the same lines of Kid he seemed like a normal person if he wasn't flying.

``Ashura..?´´ I gasped when he passed next to me, but he ignored me. ``Then this means… Oh, no! Shinigami-sama! ´´

Ignoring my fears I went inside the room with all the speed. I didn't care that I crashed on the floor and bruised my body as I rolled over. I used my metallic arm to stand up and looked around. My eyes widened at the sight. Spirit…that woman who was a Death Scythe… They were on the floor K.O. Excalibur was there too. And Kid…was kneeling next to the destroyed body of his father.

``I got too late…Fuck…´´I said and punched the floor.

``Fool! ´´ I heard and it was followed by a sharp pain on the top of my head. ``You couldn't have done anything even if you came here an hour before. The battle was between the Kishin and Shinigami-sama, not even his son interfered.´´

``Excalibur…what the heck are you doing here?!´´ I reclaimed to him

``That's my question for you. What are you doing here? You were supposed to be in one of the cells of Shibushen. How did you escape? ´´ Kid said coming up to me.

I looked away at the memories. Angel, Medusa, Chrona…the pain in my heart not knowing if they were okay…

``My brother helped me escape. We destroyed Medusa but…the prize was too big.´´ I told him.

``I should have know that giving him the keys wasn't a good idea…´´He muttered and Excalibur called him fool. ``Talking about him, why isn't he with you? ´´

``Let's just say…that you're not the only one who has a member of your family debating between life and death…´´I looked at the body of his father.

``I see…´´

He helped me stand up and saw that the Death Scythe got up. She was okay, but the others not too much. She began to call doctors and nurses using the mirrors as Kid and I looked down at the battle ground through the hole in the wall. Liz and Patty had gotten back to their human forms. Soon the words of my brother resonated in my head and I looked at Kid. _(This may be the last time we can talk without avoiding being killed in any moment…)_

``Kid…This might not be the proper moment, but I wanted to confess you something.´´ I said swallowing the lump in my throat with a blush.

``I also wanted to tell you something…´´He said. ``That day, when you helped me repair the Shibushen…before you fell…I-I had the sudden urges of…´´He said struggling and feeling nervous.

Hands trembling, blush covering his cheeks, problems at saying words…Call me crazy but I think he feels the same. I was about to open my mouth and tell him when a cane hit us both in the head again.

``OW! ´´

``What's your problem?!´´ Kid shouted at him.

``Fools! In my glorious times the young ones didn't had this type of problems! Just act and stop blabbing! ´´

``For once I agree with you! ´´ I said exasperate. ``This is it: I've got a crush in you; when I first laid eyes on you! If you feel the same; then kiss me. If you don't; do a triple mortal backwards! ´´

Even being capable of doing that triple mortal backwards he did the first option. For a moment I forgot about the war, about the Kishin, about Angel and about the whole world. For a second was only Kid and I. Most of the girls would say: how romantic…I say that the boy knew how to kiss, damn it! What at first began as something soft it turned into a passionate kiss in the moment he nipped at my lip. God, I would have been doing that for ages…

``What the hell is that?!´´

Liz, honey, I love you like a sister and all; but you fucking spoiled the moment. _(Aghh! You threw off my groove!) _We parted apart and looked down the hole. Something weird was going down there.

``What's that?!´´ Kid asked.

``It's a barrier. The Kishin is going to create it to protect himself as he heals his wounds produced by Shinigami-sama. But even like that the madness will continue advancing. So he would win even without moving a finger.´´ Excalibur told us.

``We won't allow that.´´ Kid said firmly and looked at me. ``As a Shinigami I have to take the place of my father and keep the order of the world! ´´

``Let's end this already! ´´ I nodded.

``Liz! Patty! ´´ He called and they transformed

Y grabbed my skate and jumped out the hole and Kid followed me after. The shield was already in my arm and my bayonet ready to shoot.

``Ey! If we both get alive from this, would you go on a date?!´´He called over the noise.

``You don't mind to date such an asymmetrical girl?!´´I smirked.

``I already grew accustomed! ´´ He said even though his eyebrow twitched and I laughed.

``Ey lovebirds! We're in the middle of war here! ´´ Liz scolded us.

We rolled our eyes at her. But of course we had to turn into serious mode. As we got nearer I felt the madness become more powerful. If Maka hadn't used the Demon Hunter to purify Medusa and me I would be crazy by now. As the barrier was about to close we managed to enter using a small aperture. Just when it closed completely a fourth player entered the game.

``What's up, Maka? You're late.´´ Black Star greeted.

``Sorry. Things happened.´´

``Buff, if you only knew Maka, if you only knew…´´I said shaking my head.

``We have been separated, but here we reunited again.´´ Kid said smiling slightly.

``Is the best that would have happened to us.´´ She said.

``Yeah, you're right.´´ Black Star said.

``Be careful with your souls. The madness here is very powerful. A single mistake and it will swallow you all.´´ I said glaring at every point of the place.

``The time has finally come…Of making him suffer for all he has done! ´´ Black Star announced.

``I waited so many time for this…Finally Ashura we encounter face to face!´´ I growled.

Using the little vibrations in the shield of Angel I made a Soul Resonance. Along he still fights I will fight too. The weight of the new gun attached to my arm plus the weight of the sword were a reminder of what I fought for. _(For my friends, my family and the damn whole world!)_

``You're all ready, guys? ´´ Maka asked.

We all had our soul resonances with our respective partners, it was time to settle things and end this war. `

``What the hell is that thing?!´´ Liz exclaimed.

Ashura didn't look human anymore. He had gotten bigger, and the bandages of skin he covered his eyes had three red eyes drawn. His mouth was now full of monstrous teeth and he stood more like an animal. He finally looked like what he was: A demon. But the worse was that now he had loads of power inside him.

``It seems like he ate the soul of Arachne…´´Kid said.

``What matters his appearance, the only thing we have to do is defeat him! ´´ Black Star remembered us.

``Worms…some worms entered here…´´Ashura muttered and it run shivers down my spine.

``Pay attention.´´ Maka told us and we turned. ``The concert of Soul is about to begin.´´

``Ah, some music to create ambient would be wonderful.´´ I nodded and put my shield in front of me ready to attack.

First note. Black Star went for his left arm and he was dodged, but Kid shot him on the right side of his face. I shoot four times to his body and Maka's blow was blocked by his arm. Once our first wave had ended we retracted for a second.

``He has a very hard skin…´´Black Star told us.

``Leave it to me! ´´ I said and charged.

I used my shield and jumped high hitting his chin. Once I got on the back of his neck I stuck my bayonet on him and slide down, creating a good slash. I hoped down. Less than five seconds, bitch! _(Alex's the name, speed is my game!)_ I smirked and reunited with my comrades.

``We're doing something to him? ´´ Maka was exasperated.

``Even though the cut was superficial I hope that it hurt him…´´ I said.

``Look well at the barrier. His control on it is decreasing.´´ Kid informed us. ``Let's continue like this! ´´

More shoots and slashes followed. We even asked Soul to increase the tempo of his music, but it seems he was doing the best he could. We found a gold opportunity: Black Star had the demon tied up. Kid and I shoot with all our might to him. If that blow didn't hurt him, what was going next would. Using the smoke we created Maka jumped to him; Demon Hunter in hand.

``Demon Hun-! ´´Maka was about to hit him but something happened.

The soul resonance ended along with the music and she and Soul fell on the ground. Soul transformed back to his human form and we gasped. What just happened?!

``SOUL! ´´ Maka called for his partner.

The demon rose again and let out a laugh. He was like nothing had happened. Not a single bruise or a scratch. The slash I did to him was gone. The fear began to take over us and we were slightly shaking. Maka went up to his partner and tried to wake him up, but it was useless…

``What happened? What happened to him? ´´ Black Star asked for us.

``He overdid it using too much power.´´ The Kishin answered for us.

He disappeared and around us deformed shadows surrounded us. The madness was affecting us.

``He was using a power which didn't suit him and this is the result of overusing it.´´ The Kishin explained in a mocking manner.

``This is because the black blood? ´´ Maka asked and I realized it.

``Of course! He had black blood inside him, using it in a place with this influence of the madness was too much for him.´´ I told them and the Kishin laughed.

``Alex, you and you intelligence… You would have been a great ally. You only had to let the power flow. But now you don't leave me other option to destroy you along with your friends.´´ He said.

But Black Star was tired to hear bullshit and did something that left us mouth agape. He wiped the madness on his own. Ashura appeared again and I chucked. (You're the best, man.) With that we resumed the combat; Black Star slashing around and Kid and I shooting.

``What are you doing Maka?!´´The ninja growled.

``You're the unique one who can save Soul! ´´ Kid told her.

``I trust in you to return us back our albino shark! ´´ I smirked at her. ``We'll keep this motherfucker busy! ´´

``For when they get back this is will be over. It's a pity, Maka. You aren't going to see how I surpass the gods! ´´

``It's useless. Is too late.´´ Ashura laughed and he got a shoot from Kid.

``Meh, I'm tired of this long distance combat. Let's kick ass! ´´ I said and charged with Black Star.

Another set of attack always blocked, dodged or without effect on him. This was taking us ages…It was so boring that Ashura let out a yawn. With that he flicked us like we were bugs and sent us to the hell and beyond. Auch… But even with all my ribcage open I wasn't going to allow him to shoot Maka and Soul! And neither were Kid and Black Star! So the three of us blocked the attack.

``Not in my watch, Ashura.´´ I scolded him.

``We won't allow that. We made a promise.´´ Black Star said.

``And we're going to keep it. That's how we're the students of Shibushen.´´ Kid added.

So…maybe at the tenth try we could do something. My legs and arms, I mean arm, were getting sour as hell. I felt like dying and my lungs were burning. I did combat, yes, but they never took this long!

``Ey! You ugly abort of a worm! ´´ I called up to him. ``We have some business to take care! Fight with me if you still have balls! ´´ I said and raised my bayonet.

``Alex?!´´

``What the fuck are you doing?!´´

``Really? Oh, well…maybe the madness affected you after all.´´ He let out a snicker.

Ignoring him I charged with the blade raised high and tried to attack his body. But he stopped me using a single finger. He let out another yawn. With that the bandages of skin attacked me. I cut the many I could but there was a second were they all attacked at once and I had to block them. My hells dig in the ground as I pushed hard. When the resistance lowered another blow followed. It continued pretty much like that when…

**CRACK!**

The shield shattered. I gasped in shock. Because of that another blow hit me with my guard down and the worse happened. The shield got parted in two. I fell on the ground and the clattering sound of the metal echoed. For a moment no one said anything.

``Angel…did you really..?´´ I shuttered.

But I couldn't complete the phrase. The Kishin bandages grabbed my ankle and threw me on the wall hitting my back. It caught me again and slammed me on the ground to then raise me on the air and slam me once more. As I got in my hands and knees to stand up again panting he flicked me and I rolled on the ground.

``Ah…ah…´´ I panted and tried to stand up again.

Ashura wasn't satisfied yet. Grabbing me by the arm, the unique one I had left he raised me up to his eye level and let out a chuckle. I looked down at Kid and Black Star. They seemed paralyzed and scared to death. When I felt pressing in my whole arm till I couldn't feel anything they seemed to react.

**``ALEX! ´´ **

Too late. A sickening snap, more blood…The last encounter with the Kishin ended up like the first one. Because he didn't have an arm to hold me I fell on the ground with a thud. Like a lifeless doll I couldn't do anything. My brother was dead. Forever gone like the arm I lost right now. All of this was my fault. If I didn't escape he wouldn't have come with me. If I didn't taunted the Kishin I could still fight and help. And now the only thing I could do was watch how slowly my vision was darkening more and more…maybe I would go to the place where my brother was. Maybe I would go to nowhere…

_(Excalibur was right after all. I'm a fool. A damn fool…)_

**Author Note: Well...There it goes, 3000 words chapter...DON'T KILL ME FOR THE LOVE OF SHINIGAMI-SAMA! T.T**

**Black Dragon Valkyre: (I'm so screwed...) Ehehehe...Emm... *puppy dog eyes* Don't kill me please! I have a dog and an aquarium at home! I don't want to die! T.T **

**ScytheGirlKana: Well, damn nook...And no. Let Eren kill all the titans. Alex work will be: Damn all the titans! And how many chapters did you watch? I'm curious ^^ And also; yeah and now that he's dead someone is going to kill me.**


	26. Damn you Shinigami-sama!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned and put in a room with Excalibur!**

I opened my eyes slowly. I could only see a dark space around me. What the hell was going on? My left arm was gone but the injure didn't bleed. I was holding the broken shield in my other hand. I felt a bit cold. The strange was that even in a dark space without light or lamps I could see myself perfectly. Suddenly some voices resonated in my head.

``YOU BASTARD! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS! ´´

``Black Star? ´´

``ALEX! ALEX, GET UP, PLEASE! ´´

``Kid? Where the fuck I am? I'm dead? ´´ I said looking around.

``It's very probably that this is some kind of afterlife. I don't think I'm alive after this.´´ I heard a voice and turned around.

Another person, with a white uniform, a cap which had written ``marines´´ and a yellow scarf was standing there. She had a big hole in her stomach and believe me it was difficult to not stare. But the worse was that she was exactly like me. Same face, same eyes…bloody hell she was my reflection! I'm going nuts for sure…More voices could be heard in the distance.

``Ey, it's anyone here?!´´ I asked.

Two more copies were visible now. One seemed a normal girl, with a Chicago Bulls cap, casual clothes, but she had a dog collar with what seemed to be a Jolly Roger. In her face had a scar crossing half her face. The other seemed weirder. She was wearing grey pants, sandals and a black shirt with two white belts across the chest making an X. She had a pouch tied to her leg and a headband with a long scratch covering her eyes. (Can she see with that?) She had a hole above her heart which was very deep.

``He, he, he, wow…finally I lost the last bit of sanity in my mind…he, he…´´ I chuckled thinking this was more like the madness affecting me.

``Emm…can anyone tell us what's going on?!´´We heard another voice and four more like me appeared.

The first was a year older and had a feet missing; the second had an eye patch, the third was more tanned and was holding the first one and the last one was wearing a weird uniform with a few bullet holes. All of them had some weird device attached in the belt.

Other ones appeared and I finally declared that I was crazy.

``Okay, this is very curious…´´ Said one wearing steam-punk clothes with an arrow sticking from the back.

``Is this a joke?!´´ growled one with two dog ears sticking from the head and a wound in the chest.

``What's all of this?!´´That one was in a wheelchair.

``Man, this is very weird…´´ said two at the same time, one with a cop uniform and a bite mark in the neck and another with another uniform with a lot of injuries.

``Damn dragon and damn Rogue…´´muttered one with a black mark in the shoulder.

``Damn Light, I'm going to kick his godly ass till he dies! ´´ shouted one with a small scar in the cheek.

`` Will all of you calm down so we can get the things straight?!´´ Ordered one in an armor.

Silence came for a minute till one of them broke it.

``You are…you are the one with the twins! How did you know all of that?!´´ Exclaimed one wearing a black cloak and a red and yellow tie.

``She knows about all of us, well, our worlds more exactly.´´ answered the unique animal of the group, a Siberian Husky pup.

``What is she? God or something like that!?´´ asked the one with dog ears angrily.

``No, and calm down okay? Observing each of us we can deduce that we all died.´´ The normal one said.

``Don't you say?! I thought that you can live perfectly with this! ´´The marine said signaling her stomach and I chuckled.

``Geez, can you let her explain herself? It isn't that hard…´´Sighed the one with the uniform.

``Okay, if I know all is because in my original world, exist fantastic stories that the people reads for entertaining. It seems that the worlds of those stories truly exist and you came from them. At the same time the persons that exist in one world exists in the others as reflections or other versions. We are the different versions of the person known as Alex Kane.´´ She explained.

Silence again. All began to look at each other. Okay that was the last straw I couldn't hold it back. I busted out laughing.

``What the hell is wrong with you?! This is serious! ´´ scolded me the armor one.

``Sorry! Sorry! But I'm a bit crazy and I laugh sometimes randomly! Ha, ha, ha! ´´I said clutching my stomach.

``So now, that we are dead, what are we going to do? ´´ said the one who looked like a ninja sitting Indian style.

``Don't know…I hope that Captain, Luffy , Ace and the crew are okay…´´Muttered the one I had at my side.

``I hope that Zack and Cloud are safe…´´said the girl with uniform.

``Leon, please be okay…´´prayed the one with the police uniform.

``Will she have reached the tower in time? ´´ asked one in the wheelchair.

``If they don't destroy the ring we're going to have problems…´´said the steam-punk one fixing her goggles.

_(Maka, you better had resurrected Soul and kicked that demon ass for me! Black Star, Kid; be careful for god's sake!) __Suddenly I felt something. My heart was beating again. I smiled._

``Owwww…my head…´´muttered the armored one clutching her head.

``Ey! My wounds are closing! ´´

``Mines too! ´´

``It seems that our plans of dying are denied! ´´

``It was a pleasure to meet you all, but my Captain needs me! ´´ saluted the one with the marine cap smiling.

``Till our next near-death experience time, then! ´´ The normal girl said laughing.

_( I'm going back…better they left a piece of Ashura to kick for me!)_ Then there was only a flash of light which left me blind for a second. I blinked a few times. I finally heard something.

``I DON'T CARE! ´´

When I turned to see who said that I saw Maka in front of the Kishin. He seemed scared shitless… _(Wait. What is she doing?!)_

**WHAM**!

_(EHHHHH?!_) She freaking punched Ashura in the face! Why?! Where's Soul?! Why Kid and Black Star are so injured?! What the fuck happened while I was gone?! I missed the combat?!

``You didn't do me anything! That isn't enough! Idiot! ´´ Ashura chuckled nervously. ``It's impossible that a weak person like you could…!´´

But he was wrong. Don't ask me how but that punch of Maka had broken his face. He touched it and moved the pieces so at least they were in place.

``What's going on?! Is this the power of courage? ´´ He asked.

``Exactly. It's nothing special. That's why anyone can use it.´´ Maka answered.

``What? Is like the madness.´´ He said before an enormous explosion happened.

I closed my eyes and shielded them with my metallic arm. When I felt light hitting me in the face I reopened my eyes. I gasped. Blue. The blue sky was above us. The Kishin was gone forever. I smiled with tears of happiness in my eyes.

``Finally…they did it, brother. You were right. Your son will live in a better world.´´

Suddenly I heard my friends.

``Wait a minute! Where's Alex!?´´ Maka asked urgently.

``I'M HERE GUYS!´´ I called and many gasps were heard.

They turned the rock which made me invisible for them and their eyes widened. I offered them a wink and a smile. Maka kneeled next to me and tend me her hand. I grabbed her with my still functional arm and got up. But the difference of weight between my right side and my left side made me fall.

``Whoa, whoa, whoa! ´´ I said about to hit the ground when someone caught me in time.

I looked up and saw Kid smiling softly at me. I blushed a bit and grinned.

``I think I missed the epic battle. Damn it.´´

``At least you're okay. Well, more less…´´Black Star said nervously and I rolled my eyes at him.

``We should get back home quickly so we can tend our wounds.´´ Tsubaki said and picked up the fallen pieces of the shield.

``And we also have to say goodbye to a friend…´´Soul said looking at the shield sadly.

They all lowered their heads feeling very sad. I shook my head at them.

``Ey why that faces? You really think that Angel would have wanted this? The Kishin is gone, the world is safe and we're all alive. We should be celebrating!´´ I told them.

``But Alex…he was your brother. You aren't even a bit sad?´´ Maka asked me.

``Of course I am! But hell, I bet he would tell me to not be depressed all my life only because he's gone. He would say me: rise your head and continue. And that's what I'm going to do. So come on! We have a city to rebuild! ´´ I said grinning.

They looked at me and his faces changed up to smiles. Before going to Shibushen we had to go to another place. I stood in front of the door and looked back at my friends who were at the other side of the street. They gave me a thumbs up and I sighed.

``Let's get over this…´´

I touched the doorbell. A minute later a red-haired woman appeared. My heartbeat got stuck in my throat and I looked down.

``Yes?´´ She asked me nicely.

``Sara…I'm Alex Kane…´´I said shyly.

``Oh god! Angel talked me so much about you! It's a pleasure to meet you at least.´´ She said smiling. ``Talking about him, where's he?´´

I gulped and tend the shield to her. She looked at it confused but she took it. Taking a breath I spoke.

``Angel Damon, meister of Shibushen, fought with courage against the witch Medusa. He put all his soul in combat, but sadly he was killed in action. I'm sorry.´´ I said looking at the ground.

For a second we stood in silence. Finally she fell on her knees and sobbed holding the shield like if he was Angel. My heart broke at the sight and I let a few tears fell from my eyes.

``The funeral will be today at night. I'm truly sorry…´´I said and walked away. _(I'm not here as his sister. I'm here as informer.)_

``Ryu! His name is Ryu!´´

I stopped walking to turn around.

``…What?´´ I asked confused.

``His son…your nephew…his name is Ryu…´´She told me with tears falling from her eyes.

``Ryu…His father says that he loves you and him and that he's very sorry.´´ I said continued walking.

Once I reached the other side of the street and my friends looked at me with sorrow in their eyes.

``We'll all miss him. C'mon, let's go to Shibushen. I don't know how much time this bandage will keep the blood ´´ I said grabbing my shoulder feeling weaker by seconds.

As we began walking I felt all the tiredness hit me like a ton of bricks and I blacked out. I woke up in a bed. By the smell of medic products I deduced I was in the infirmary of Shibushen. I got in a sitting position and sighed. When I looked at my arms I raised an eyebrow; new replacements of silver, more modern and lighter.

``Ah, thank gods that you finally awake.´´ I heard a voice and I turned so fast that my neck cracked.

``Shinigami-sama?!´´_ (Wasn't he dead?!)_

``I resurrected!´´ He said doing a pace sign and I sweat-dropped. ``I'm truly sorry about everything, Alex. But sadly I hope you know the consequences about your actions.´´

Oh, yeah. Betraying Shibushen, escape when I was under arrest, disobey orders…I'm screwed.

``You'll be working for Shibushen as a two stars weapon with a new partner I choose and you'll rebuild Death City!´´ He announced.

My jaw touched the floor. You hire me again, upgrade my rank, give me another partner and I only have to rebuild Death City? What the hell?

``Shinigami-sama! I don't deserve any of that! ´´

``Neither you deserved to lose your family and both arms.´´ He simply said and I shut up. ``The funeral will begin in two hours. You have the suit in that chair. Also we asked Soul to play a song in his honor. What do you think? ´´

``I-Is perfect. Thanks…´´I said grateful.

``Well, then. I'll see you later. Bye! ´´

With that he exited the room. With a grunt I got up and looked out the window. Yep, the sunset was beginning. I looked at the chair where my suit was. Of course it was totally black with a matching tie. Once I put it on after some struggling I looked out the window again. I let out a small smile.

``Maybe I deserve this punishment, but who'll be my new partner? Damn you Shinigami-sama…´´

**Author Note: And now I'll ask you guys this question for the next story what do you prefer: _Black Butler_ or _Death Note_? Send me a PM or a review!**

**BlackDragonValkyre: *sighs* Thank you god...and yep they kissed. There you get your fangirl moment. XD**

**ScytheGirlKana: Okay! I name you Official bodyguard! In name of the father, the son and the saint spiirit or whatever! There you go!**

**Extended Experience: Just do it and I'll put you in a room with Excalibur and I'll send Stein to you so he can dissect you! Believe me I can, I'm the author after all! **


	27. Damn you all!

**Author Note: Read and review or you'll be damned and put in a room with Excalibur!**

The moon above us didn't have its typical grin. Tonight it was sad; it pitied us. I stared at the immobile body of the one I once called brother. His face was neutral, white and dead. Around the coffin students of Shibushen, teachers and even Shinigami-sama prayed for his soul. I wasn't crying. I didn't feel anything. Only a empty space inside me which stopped me to show emotion. Soul was sitting on the stall ready to play when we told him.

``If someone wants to say something, now it's the moment.´´ Sid announced.

Death the Kid took a step forwards before I could do it. I let him speak.

``Angel Damon was my friend, sometimes my rival. I didn't know him too much like his sister, but I only know this: He was a great man. He fought with courage till he drew his last breath and I say I'm proud of know him. All of us we'll miss him.´´ He finished and took a step back to let me speak.

I looked at him and shook my head. I took two steps forward and put my hand over the wood of the coffin. I let out a sigh and looked up. I would have given anything to feel the polished wood…

``You're right Kid, you didn't know him like I did. That's why I say that you are wrong. Angel wasn't a man, a hero or nothing. He was still a kid. A scared kid who couldn't stand watching at the death eyes. A scared kid who cried like a baby and pleaded me to no leave his side!´´ I said and banged my fist angrily.

I should have felt the impact in my hand and I should have cried…

``But I had to go. I had to fight against the one who caused so much pain. I leaved his side to collaborate. And now I see that it didn't matter. I couldn't help, I never helped and I didn't do anything. I'm nothing. But he was someone who had a family waiting at home.´´

I looked at Sara and thought about Ryu. A boy who was going to live without a father and had to ask in a future if he was a hero or a bastard…What I'll say when he asks me that?

``What did I have? Nothing at all. He left a something to us; a legacy. I bet that if I died or even if I wasn't born nothing would have happened: The Kishin would have still been defeated by my partners without me…and he would have still be alive. Maybe these are the words of someone who still has madness inside or a way to hide the fact that in the inside I want to rip my heart off my chest. The truth is that I envy this damn corpse. He's gone, yeah. But at least he doesn't have to carry all this guilt and pain. A way or another and to finish this: I'll always love and hate this stupid kid who wanted to pose as a man. Goodbye Angel and I'll see you in the next life.´´

_(I'll never forget you Angel, neither I'll forgive you for doing me this.)_ I turned away and walked back to my place. I looked at Soul and nodded to him. He snapped out of his thought after my words and returned the nod. Soon the air was filled with his music. He played for Angel one last time. As the coffin touched the ground of the deep hole I pulled out two coins from my pocket. I closed my hand over them and got a breath. I threw a coin to the hole, but the sound of it hitting the wood was muffled by the earth thrown to bury my brother. Maka looked at me confused.

``He once told me that Romans gave his beloved ones a coin, so in the other world would pay the rower to take them to the other side and live eternally. Of course is a stupidity, but if he wanted to do it…´´ I said shrugging my shoulders.

``And the other coin? ´´ She asked me.

I flipped the coin in the air once and put it back in my pocket.

`` Where that kid goes, I'll go too.´´ I told her with a sad smile.

Once all the people went away after the funeral I was left alone sitting on the ground. I loosened my tie and hugged my knees to my chest. Suddenly I heard footsteps and someone sat next to me.

``You think…he misses us wherever he is? ´´ Chibi asked me.

``I hope he does…´´

Chibi leaned onto me and let a small line of tears fell. None of us went home. We stood there till the morning came. Chibi went home and let me there, understanding I still didn't want to leave. I looked up at the sun and he was grinning like always. Another day and I was still here…Fuck, and I said I was going to go on… I got up and dusted off my clothes. I began to walk out of the graveyard looking behind at the grave of Angel which was getting smaller.

``DAMN IT! ´´ I cursed when I fell down.

And not in a random place, an empty grave nothing less!

``WAAAHH! I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH HIM YET! ´´ I screamed as I nailed the earth walls. ``Why they do this so deep?! The client isn't going to get out! Well, except Sid…´´ I muttered remembering out zombie teacher.

I tapped my foot as I thought about a way to climb up. If I used my hands I would fall, break a leg and screw things more…This if fucking awesome…I didn't had other option to wait till someone came. And I waited…and waited…

``I'm thirsty…´´I whined after three of hours of waiting. ``Mr. Undertaker? Are you there? ´´

Two hours later…

``Oooooohh oh oh….caught in a bad romance…Oohh…´´I was agonizing as I sat on the floor.

Another two hours later…

``…Achoo! Great, of what I'll die first? From the cold, from starving, or from boredoom? Ah, dear lord. I was so freaking useless when I was alive! At least I'll feed up the worms…´´

``Alex? Are you there? ´´ I heard a voice.

``I'M HEARING VOICES! ´´ I shouted thinking I already lost it.

``What? Alex? ´´ I heard the voice again and I looked up. ``What are you doing down here?!´´

``Nothing, just giving company to the bugs…**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING, KID?! I FELL DOWN HERE! ´´**

``Wait there, I'll bring some rope or something to get you out! Don't move! ´´ He called.

``Where the hell do you think I'm going to move?! To China by digging a tunnel like a mole?!´´

``You're a bit irritated today, aren't you? ´´ He said throwing a rope over the edge.

``When you get trapped in a hole where you put dead people for five hours you tell me! ´´ I said as I began to climb up.

Once I got out I breathed with relief. I thought I was going to die!

``Thanks, I owe you my life! ´´ I said wiping the sweat of my forehead from the stress.

``You owe me a date.´´

``Excuse me? ´´ I said confused and he smirked leaning onto me making me blush.

``Well, you agreed to a date before we fought the Kishin. So I'll pick you tomorrow up at seven o clock.´´ He said.

``I-I…I'm a bit dizzy from the seven hours trapped and I don't quite work right now…´´I said a bit disoriented still processing the information.

He then suddenly grabbed my chin and pulled my close. I gulped. He then looked at my neck with a disapproving look. I raised an eyebrow when he began to adjust my loosened tie.

``That's much better. Perfect.´´ He said after he finished.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned around to get back home. But he still had something half done. He grabbed me by the arm and without warning kissed me. After I realized the situation I gave into the kiss. And this time wasn't any Liz to interrupt us…

``At seven o clock. Don't forget.´´ He whispered to me and I shivered.

``Yeah…´´I muttered and he walked away grinning. ``I freaking got a date…I freaking got a date with Kid! YAHOOOO! ´´ I shouted and bumped my fist in the air while jumping.

I exited the graveyard as I walked with a smile on my face. Man I felt so happy and I didn't know why! As I was going through the city I found Blair on the way.

``Nya, you seem very happy today! I thought you'll be more depressed because…you know.´´ She said smiling.

``Don't worry about that theme! I have to go on in life and advance! ´´ I said smiling.

``And why are you all shiny and happy, Alex? ´´She asked me curious.

``Because I have a date! The first in my life and with nobody else than the son of the boss! ´´ I told her with a wink and she giggled.

``I'll let you try some of my outfits if you want to impress him.´´ She told me with a mischievous smile and I sweat-dropped.

``It won't be necessary, really.´´

I can't picture me with something of her. Not only because they won't fit me, is more because they aren't my style. I continued walking till someone startled me.

``Long time no see! ´´

``Bloody hell! ´´ I shouted and I turned around. ``Mizu? Ey, what's up? ´´ I saluted friendly.

``Guess what? I already got a partner so I can work on Shibushen! ´´She told me excitedly.

``Really? Who? ´´ I asked.

``You! ´´

There were a few seconds of awkward silence. The new partner that Shinigami-sama gave me is…

``What!?´´ I asked astonished.

``Yeah, you and I were going to be awesome together. You'll become a Death Scythe in no time! Also I can keep an eye on you…´´She said passing an arm around my shoulders.

``Why you should do that? ´´ I asked suspicious.

``Alex, you lost another arm and Angel is gone. Those can be enough reasons for a depression which can drive you to drugs or suicide.´´

``I'm not depressed! Hell, I've got a date tomorrow! ´´ I exclaimed.

She looked at me for a moment and blinked.

``You? A date? Are you kidding? ´´

``You said I had to center on other things, get a boyfriend…well I've got a date with Kid. I don't see why are you so surprised…´´I began.

``Liz! Alex got a date with Kid in less than a week! You owe me ten bucks! ´´ She said at her phone.

``You whores were betting when I was going to get a date with him?!´´ I growled.

``Aha…No, I doubt it…What does Patty say? I see…well, add to my bet another ten bucks that they fuck before this month ends. ´´

As she ignored me I blushed at her conversation. I tapped my foot impatiently till she finally hung up.

``Liz says you and Kid are very cute together. ´´She smiled innocently.

``Yeah sure…you two were betting about my love life, you bitches.´´

``Ey, it isn't only us! Patty said you two got a date in September, Black Star sais that you would fuck without compromise, Soul said it was impossible and Maka and Tsubaki betted together that you would date officially next year. Oh, and Shinigami-sama betted on this Friday and gives you two his blessing. Also Sid and Spirit…´´

``Someone didn't take part in that?!´´

``Mmm…No, everyone participated. Even Justin Law and Excalibur.´´ She answered smiling and I face-planted. ``Ey, see the positive side; you and Kid are the pair of the year! ´´

``Damn you all! ´´

**Author Note: Thanks for reading! Remember you can ask me anything you want! And between the duel of Black Butler VS Death Note: Black Butler is winning! Continue voting for the one who you prefer: Alex as a helper of L to catch Kira? or Alex as a bodyguard of Ciel Phantomhive?**

**CountingSinfulStars: Since I have been following the anime storyline I can't change to manga because the many differences they have. And I have the list in my profile about the other series/books/movies she is going to be. If you still can't recognice them send me a PM and I'll told you :3**

**ScytheGirlKana: Antoher vote for Black Butler! Okay dokey! How are you going with Shingeki No Kyojin? Have you watched more chapters?**

**feather flyer: Thank you! And I'll take your vote for Death Note. And yes, she was ``almost´´ killed by him.**

**Brisingr13: Nop! I never ignore any of my reviewers! And call me Hikari if you want. And thanks to you for reading my story.**

**Extended Experience: Wow, you saw Soul Eater only because my fanfic? O.o I'VE GO THE POWER! And stop running around, you are going to get a heart attack! I won't send Stein to dissect you! But I'll throw you a paper ball for threating me. *Throws paper ball* There, you're forgiven.**


	28. Damn you Liz!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned and put in a room with Excalibur!**

``Aghh… really?´´ I asked with sadness.

``Yeah, I'm sorry but they're my fathers orders. We have to go to a mission so our date is cancelled.´´ Kid said at the other side of the phone.

``Damn it…Anyways, I'll see you on the mission, okay? ´´ I said.

``I'll see you there.´´

``Bye.´´ I said before hung up.

I let out a sigh and called Mizu.

``Hello? ´´

``Mizu, today we have to do a mission with Kid so move your ass to Shibushen and I'll be there in five minutes.´´ I said.

``Okay! First mission as partners, I'm so excited! Well, see you there! ´´ She said and hung up.

Once in Shibushen we looked at the details of the mission. Localization: abandoned mine, Problem: estrange sounds coming from there. Mission: discover why and stop it.

``Maybe is a paring who goes there to consume their love.´´ Mizu said wiggling her eyebrows.

``O-or maybe ghosts…´´ Liz shuddered and Patty laughed at her.

``Or maybe a pair of ghosts consuming their love.´´ I suggested with a snort. ``Let's go to the adventure! ´´

I transformed on my bayonet form and Mizu picked me up. As we made our way to the mine I accustomed to her soul wavelengths. Finally we reached the entry of the mine.

``Well, it's dark…´´Mizu muttered.

``And dirty…´´Kid growled.

And we entered the mine. Without doubt it was abandoned. Probably nobody stepped inside since ages.

``**ACHOOO**! Sorry, a bit of dust in my nose.´´ I apologized when I startled everyone.

``Damn it Alex, and damn you! ´´ Mizu scolded me and I rolled my eyes.

``Shhh! You heard that? ´´ Kid asked suddenly.

We heard a weird crack sound and the meisters turned around their weapons raised high. For a moment we didn't hear anything. Suddenly a feminine laugh was heard and we shivered. A witch?! But we didn't have time of anything when a sudden beam of black smoke surrounded us. We all coughed and Liz, Patty and I turned back to our human forms. I tried to stay awake but sleep took over me. I only remembered the same laugh echoing in my ears before black out. When I awoke I couldn't move. I was tied to a chair and I couldn't struggle out of it. Neither I could transform into bayonet.

``Finally! I was thinking when you would awake! ´´ I heard a man voice.

A man with red hair in a scarlet suit and a purple tie looked at me sitting on a box. I don't remember any man before fainting…But this guy wasn't on my side. I only glared at him with hate as I asked myself were the others would be.

``What's that? Not asking who I am? No pleading to untie you? You're weird…´´ He said somewhat amused as he leaned against the wall. ``I'll answer a single question so choose wisely! ´´

``What the fuck are you going to do with us?´´ I simply said.

``My dear witch and I want to play a game with you five. Rules a simple: A maze with only an exit. You get out; you win and you can either fight against us or go away. If you lose you can either die or be our slaves. We'll see about it later. Oh, and you'll suffer a few transformations to make this more entertaining! ´´ He said excitedly like a kid on Christmas.

``Oh, good to know it! When do we start? ´´ I asked without enthusiasm.

``Now.´´ The man smirked before disappearing in front of my eyes.

I blinked twice and looked at my surroundings. Yep, I was in a maze. The rope which restrained me had disappeared and I could stand up. Believe me that I felt weird and strange…Like this wasn't my body. I passed a hand to scratch my cheek and I felt something. Hair? I passed more the hand and dear lord I had a small beard!

``Oh, god tell me this isn't true…´´I muttered as I began to touch my body. ``Flat chest?! Abs?! Oh please, no…´´ But when I reached my pants…**``OH GOD, I'M A DUDE!´´**

I tried to calm myself and let out a breath. I had to find the guys first before exiting the maze. I began to walk through it calling their names.

``Patty! Mizu! Liz! Kid! Answer me! ´´ I shouted.

Then I heard a mew. I turned around to find a little black cat with a silver strand of hair. Incredible…

``Mizu?´´ I asked kneeling down and the cat jumped at my arms to sniff me and it let out a confused mew. ``It's me Alex, I also transformed. Mizu, do you know where the others are? ´´ I asked and she shook her head.

I let out a sigh and put Mizu on my shoulder. But she decided to hop on my head. I glared at her and she smirked at me. I continued walking still calling for the Thompson sisters and the Shinigami.

``Over here! Over here! ´´ I heard an high-pitched voice.

I looked down and sweat-dropped. Liz was a freaking fairy, with pink wings and all...

She flew to my eye level and looked at me.

``Alex, Mizu?!´´ She asked surprised and I nodded.

``Hop on, we still have to find the other two.´´ I said and she flew to Mizu's head were she rested calmly.

And the next in the list was incredible...

``Oh, are you serious?!´´ I asked loud.

``Hi, hi! Alex you're a dude!´´ Patty laughed in her five years old self. ``Liz you're a fly, Mizu you're a kitty!

``I'm a fairy! ´´ Liz corrected her.

Sighing I picked her up and continued searching for Kid. But when I found ``him´´…

**``WHAT THE FUCK?!´**´ We shouted looking at each other.

Don't ask me how but Kid had turned into a girl! He wore the same suit as before but of course his body had changed and his hair was longer and he was…gorgeous…

``Alex? Is that really you? ´´ He asked me and even his voice had changed like mine.

``Yeah…´´I said but I could only stare at him with almost drool coming from my mouth.

``Are you okay? ´´ He asked me concerned.

``Ah! I forgot to tell you that the rules had changed! But you'll discover it soon! ´´ We heard the voice of the man again.

``This bastard is so annoying! ´´ Patty complained hoping down from my arms with Mizu on her arms and her sister following behind.

``We have to find a way out of here and quickly.´´ Kid urged. ``A trick to always get out of the mazes is following the wall, it will take longer but I think…´´

I didn't let him finish the freaking sentence. I cut him by pressing my lips against his. I didn't know why but my body felt hot, in flames! And I needed release…If Kid was the one who caused me this he'll be the one who heals me. I felt my blood boil inside me. I felt wild!

``Alex, what are you…!?´´He tried to say.

``Shut up and let me do this…´´I groaned biting his neck feeling hotter by seconds.

But when a sudden pain ran all over my body I stopped. I felt on my knees grabbing my crotch with tears on the corners of my eyes. Now I understand the pain of the boys who got a kick in the balls. Saint God…

``My precious…´´I whimpered.

``I don't know what took over you but it isn't time for that!´´ Kid scolded me with a blush as he readjusted his clothes.

``Ouch, I bet that hurt.´´ Liz said.

``Alex got a boner! ´´ Patty laughed along with Mizu.

``And he broke it, god…´´I said trying to get up. ``This isn't funny, girls. I was about to rape someone! ´´

``Can we get moving so we can get out of here? ´´ Kid growled.

``Why is he so irritated?´´ Liz asked.

``In that form is probably pre menstruating, because bloody hell…´´I said finally getting up but with my hand grabbing between my legs.

``Great, so we have Kid pre menstruating and you in heat. What's next?! A Minotaur?!´´ Liz asked exasperated.

Just like that we heard a bull in the distance along some heavy footsteps. Kid and I glared at Liz who hid behind Patty.

``Damn you Liz! ´´

**Author Note: The decision is still difficult! Black Butler or Death Note? Bodyguard Alex or Detective Alex? Make your choice! Also yeah, now my name is Rookie Writer SHO but you can still call me Hikari.**

**Extended Experience: He probably betted about the wedding XD**

**Jo-Chan demencia total: If I was good enough to make you laugh, that's three points for me! Ande because you lost the bet time to pay...**

**BlackDragonValkyre: Want to join the bet? ;)**

**ScytheGirlKana: Reading? So, are you following the manga? I only watched the anime...but I'm tempted to read the manga tooo because I can't wait for the next season! I need to see more titan killing! **

**Brisingr13: No need of ``-san´´, just call me Hikari. And shake my hand, I don't bite! *Tends hand* I'm only a writer, nothing more.**


	29. I'm so damn evil!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be put in a room with Excalibur.**

``Okay, so what now? ´´ Kid asked me as we stood looking at the Minotaur who was staring at us with an angry face.

``Emm…you're going to pet him as I…RUN THE FUCK OFF! ´´ I screamed as I grabbed Patty and Mizu and began running like the demon was chasing my soul.

``GREAT PLAN, ALEX! ´´ Kid shouted angrily catching up to me.

The Minotaur was hot on our heels and we still had to find the exit to the maze. Not only the transformation turned us in ridiculous forms, it also took away our powers to turn into weapons.

``I'm the fastest of the group and I could have lost him in three seconds, but no! Somebody had to kick me down there so now I'm only feeling pain! ´´ I growled at Kid.

``If you hadn't tried to rape I wouldn't have done that! Maybe out of mission I would have tolerated it but not now! ´´ I shouted back.

We turned to a corner only to find a hallway without exit. Just great… We turned around and as the Minotaur blocked the whole exit.

``At least I'm prepared for this type of situations…´´I muttered as I gave Patty and Mizu to Kid.

``A-Alex?! What are you going to do?!´´ Liz asked me worried.

I took off my red jacket and held it in my left hand. I hit a wall with my right hand and as I expected it activated the mechanism.

``Ha, ha! Alex, you look like Wolverine ´´ Patty laughed pointing at the claws that sprouted from my hand,

``Ey, if I had to change my replacements at least let me put something cool on them.´´ I simply said.

I held my jacket in front of me as I raised my arm at the Minotaur. There was a brief moment where he and I changed intense glares. He hit his feet on the floor twice and I unclenched and clenched my fist. Finally he charged at me. I dodged it with swift movement as I pushed the others to a side.

**``OLE! ´´** I said.

He charged again and this time I drew the claws to his neck. It was enough to pierce his skin and get stuck in there, but not enough to kill him. You can guess what happened next.

**``YEEEEEEHAAAAAAA! ´´**

Yep. I was on his back like a cowboy trying to not fall down. Kid and the others took the chance to get out of the hallway and continue running as I distracted him. After a few minutes of struggling he got a bit tired and paused to catch his breath.

``So, we left it on a tie? ´´ I asked with a smirk.

By how he grabbed me by the neck of the shirt, pulled me down and glared at me I took it as a no. I had the feeling that I was going to suffer pain…

``AHHHHHHH! UGH! ´´

Finally I landed after he threw me on the air. I landed on the outside of the maze. Now my question is…why the guys are out there too?

``Explain. Right. Now.´´ I said still on the floor.

``Liz flew over the Maze and found the exit.´´

``Damn you…all of you…´´I muttered.

I heard clapping and two loud laughs. We looked to a side as we saw the man with the red suit and a woman with a long red dress and purple gloves. They were practically laughing at our faces.

``Y-you saw that!? She flew the whole maze! ´´ the woman laughed leaning on the man.

``A-And when she got hit below the belt?! That was priceless! ´´ He laughed too.

``EY! AS YOU SAID WE WON! SO CHANGE US BACK! ´´ I demanded getting up.

``Okay, okay...no need to get angry.´´ the woman said and flicked her fingers.

Suddenly I felt myself being…me again! No beard, no flat chest…more less... The others also changed but suddenly Mizu began coughing violently. She spit something on the floor.

``He, he…some hair ball…´´ she excused herself grinning goofy.

``That's gross…´´ Liz said as Patty laughed.

``Now, is your choice, will you leave or you'll fight? ´´They said smirking wickedly.

``No thanks. I'm tired of this game and tired of fight. I can't still go against a witch so goodbye! ´´ I said angrily.

``B-but…you were supposed to fight us…´´They pouted.

``For once you're right. Let's not lose more time and warn my father about a witch being here and forget about this bizarre experience.´´ Kid said beginning to walk away.

``B-but…´´

``We don't want to hear it! ´´we shouted all at the same time storming off.

As you can guess we were the source of fun from the Shibushen. We fail a mission, transform and get into very embarrassing situations…If Angel saw me! We walked fast through the hallways looking at the ground with important blushes...

``I thought you wouldn't say anything! ´´ I said through clenched teeth to Kid.

``It was Patty who told them! Oh god, my image as Shinigami is ruined…´´ He said ashamed and I looked at him astonished.

``Your image? You know where you hit me you bastard?!´´ I said pinning him on the wall.

``Who tried to rape me? Oh, yeah it was you! ´´ He remembered me.

``If you weren't too damn sexy I could have contained myself, you know? Is not my fault being bisexual and that you turned me on being either a boy or a girl! ´´ I growled.

``That's it. You did it.´´ He said and I raised an eyebrow confused.

``Uh? What the…? ´´

Two seconds what's the time that needed me brain to notice that he was kissing me. Taking my distraction as an opportunity he changed our positions so I was the one pinned to the wall. He pushed me hard on purpose so I gasped and he took another chance. I was at his mercy and he knew it. As his tongue did the job I clutched on his jacket to restrain myself even a bit. But he was making it hard…We had to separate, not because the need of oxygen. It's because we saw a flash of light. A flash of light of a camera; Mizu's camera to be more precise.

``What are you doing?!´´ I shouted to her.

``Ultimate news! The pair of the year has their first make-out session in the hallways of Shibushen! ´´She announced evilly.

``I'm going to kill my partner, just a second.´´ I excused myself but he wasn't willing to let me go. ``Kid…´´

``I think not…´´ He smirked and I sighed.

``Who's trying to rape who now? ´´ I asked looking up amused.

``If you want it it's not rape.´´

``Dear lord, is Shinigami mating session or what? Anyways, don't look for the next thirty minutes, Angel! ´´ I said to the heavens.

**Meanwhile in the heaven…**

``I'F HE DARES TO TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER I'LL CASTRATE HIM EVEN IF I HAVE TO TURN IN A GHOST FOR THE REST OF MY ETERNITY! OKAY?!´´

``I think she's old enough to know what she's doing. After all, didn't you leave your girlfriend pregnant? ´´

``Shut up, Jesus…´´

``Maybe if you didn't told her to confess to him he wouldn't being eating her mouth right now.´´

``God, you can really get on my nerves you know? And aren't you omnipotent? Tell me, what's going to happen to her? ´´

``Let's just say that Spirit is going to win the bet.´´

``OH SAINT GOD! IN LESS THAN A MONTH?! ´´

**Back to the Shibushen, in an empty classroom to be more exact….**

``God…that was… awesome.´´ I managed between breaths trying to readjust my clothes.

``The day we take the big step forwards you're going to see.´´ He said smirking and I punched his arm playfully with a chuckle.

``At least I'm glad that we decided to make it formal now. C'mon, let's get out of here before Stein or Sid catches us.´´ I sad grabbing the door handle.

I opened the door only to hear a few ``ow´´. I looked behind the door and guess who were there…

``Do you know about a word called intimacy? ´´ I sad not too surprised.

``But there was sex or not? ´´

``We won't give that information, Soul.´´ Kid stated trying to keep his cool.

``If you don't want the photo being in all Death City, spit it out.´´ Mizu threatened us and we blushed before gulp.

``Only make out. Nothing more.´´ we said at the same time and Black Star smirked as Tsubaki looked away.

``If Angel saw you…´´ Maka sighed.

**Meanwhile in the heaven...again…**

``…´´

``Oh, man…your sisters knows how to do that stuff…´´

``Jesus, shut up! ´´

**Back with the gang…**

``Yeah, yeah! Say whatever you say Maka. But I'm the unique of the group with a boyfriend. Unless you and the albino shark over there had began to dating in secret…´´I said wiggling my eyebrows.

``W-what?! Nothing like that! ´´ She said quickly with a blush.

``Why would I be interested in a flat chested chick like her? ´´ Soul said looking away also a bit red.

Of course se won a Maka-chop. My bet was on: between those two was something brewing on that was beyond plain friendship. Only saying…

``Ey, did you heard the news guys? ´´We heard Kilik say in class.

``Uh? What happened? ´´

``It seems there's a new teacher coming today.´´ He told us.

We, being the rebels we were, decided to skip class to see who was. It seems that Black Star and Tsubaki already knew him.

``Uh? So finally Mifune decided to join.´´ she smiled.

``Ey, that girl he's carrying isn't a witch? ´´ Mizu asked.

``Yeah, but don't worry. She's young and won't do anything.´´

Even with her words the face of her partner told otherwise. He seemed to remember a bad experience… I then saw a familiar figure walking up to them. Aww, Chibi was welcoming them. After all Shinigami-sama had gave him the charge of helper of Shibushen. My little raccoon boy was growing up…

``It seems that they're getting along very well.´´ Mizu smiled as Chibi took a candy from Mifune with a curt nod.

``Angela and Chibi also like each other.´´ Tsubaki said.

Just like that they giggled, maybe because a joke that Chibi said.

``Is puppy love brewing here or not? ´´ Liz smiled at the sight.

``Ugh…I almost pity him…´´ Black Star said glaring at the pair.

``What's wrong with him? ´´ I asked at Tsubaki.

``Well, Angela and him never got along…´´ She said smiling nervously.

``SHE KICKED ME IN THE NUTS! ´´ He exclaimed furious.

``I love her already. And don't look at me like that. I love to see you suffer. I'm so damn evil…´´ I laughed at him with a smirk.

**Author Note: Really? I count the votes and we have exactly a 50% Death Note and 50% Black Butler! C'mon continue saying what do you want, or else I'll have to take the decision myself. Also remember that suggestions are always welcomed.**

**ExtendedExperience: Hope you liked the chapters!**

**ScytheGirlKana: Yeah, poor Alex...also I had readded the manga even tough I wanted to wait for the next season...Now I feel empty. In wich part are you?**

**BlackDragonValkyre: As God said you and Spirit win the bet. Congratulations.**

**Brisingr13: I'm still a Rookie in this but I'm glad you respect me. And I took inspiration of the book of Eibon, but I can't link this to the manga because the differences. And don't worry I'll continue being epic along Alex continues damning people!**


End file.
